More Changes
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Sequel to Changes: See what John and Randy along with their daughter and friends get up to. SLASH M/M CENTON
1. Chapter 1

MORE CHANGES

Chapter one

Today was a big day in the Cena-Orton household it was Lilly Grace Cena-Orton's fifth birthday she was all excited since her papa was going to be coming home from being on the road for three weeks. John was in the kitchen getting all the food started in the oven the party was starting in an hour and he was getting worried seeing as Randy wasn't home yet. "daddy?" Lilly asked John turned to see a sweet little girl with blue grey eyes like Randy's with a bright smile and wavy brown hair. "yes baby" John said she walked over to him he picked her up and placed her on the counter in front of him.

"what's wrong Lilly?" John asked seeing her looking about to cry. "is papa going to be here today?" she asked quietly John sighed she missed Randy a lot and now he was late John was pissed because of it. "baby he should be here soon he wont want to miss his little girls fifth birthday I talked to him last night and he said he would be here with a present for you" John said se looked into her dads blue eyes and nodded. John walked forward and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I love you daddy" she said sweetly John smiled "I love you too now go get your shoes on before the guests arrive" John said he put her down on the floor and she ran off to do as was asked.

John went back to sorting out the food and drink. As people started strolling in. "uncle John!" John heard Aiden Copeland-Jericho scream John smiled and picked up his god son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Lilly is in her room if you want to go find her" John said Aiden wiggled out of John's arms and went to find his cousin. "hey man there is a lot of people here" Adam said as he sat down in the kitchen with John and Chris. John nodded "yeah but the one person Lilly bug wants here is no where to be found" John said sadly. "he hasn't arrived yet?" Chris asked John shook his head "no I don't know what's up with him lately but it's pissing me off he needs to get his head out of his ass and start paying attention to his daughter." John spat.

An hour later and Randy was yet to show up they had eaten and started on the presents when the man showed up. John rolled his eyes he was pissed off at his husband. "Papa!" Lilly screamed and ran over to Randy. Randy scooped her up and gave her a kiss and a hug. He sat down next to John trying to get closer to him but John shrugged him off of him and went into the kitchen to sort out the cake. Cody followed he and John had become really close since he was home a lot more he was pregnant with his and Ted's first child.

"you alright?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah I just…ugh" John said Randy had pissed him off. "I get it he just walks in and expects everything to be all good when in reality it isn't" Cody said John nodded he put the five candles on the cake and took it out to the dining room where everyone was he put the cake down in front of Lilly. "happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Lilly happy birthday to you…hip hip hooray hip hip hooray!" everyone sung John walked over to his daughter. "blow them out baby" gesturing to the candles with help from John she blew them all out. John kissed her forehead and took the cake into the kitchen and started cutting it up.

He gave the guests their cake and sat down to relax for a while. "so she starts school in a month hey?" Amy asked John nodded "yeah I don't know how I am going to handle it I'll probably cry my eyes out but I know she is growing up I just wish she was still my baby" John said Amy nodded "I felt the same when the twins went to school I was a blubbering idiot" John smiled. "so where is Jeff I thought he would have came?" John asked "he was too busy moving in with Phil today" John smiled "bout time it took them what? Two years" John said laughing.

"daddy can I stay with uncle Chris and uncle Adam tonight? I wanna play with Aiden." John sighed "go ask papa he might wanna spend some time with you" John said she smiled and walked over to Randy who was sitting with Chris and Adam. She came back over a minute later "he said yes" John smiled "ok when everybody leaves I'll pack you a bag ok?" Lilly nodded and went back to play with her new toys. "so how are the twins going at college?" John asked "good Justin met a guy and is in a relationship with him he is bringing him home for Christmas which Matt was pissed at" Amy said John laughed.

"cant wait to meet him then what about Haley?" John asked "she's fine she Is also bringing home a guy at Christmas our house is going to be filled to the brim." John nodded. An hour later and everyone had gone home Lilly had left with Adam and Chris leaving John and Randy alone. John started cleaning all the plates, cups and cutlery up and threw them into the recycling then put the left over food away after wrapping it up. He was in the kitchen wiping down the benches when Randy walked in.

"hey babe why don't you forget about that and come sit down with me?" Randy asked John turned and glared at him Randy felt shivers down his back at the icy glare John gave him. "what's wrong?" Randy asked "if you don't know I aint gonna tell you think about it" John said he finished wiping the bench and he washed his hands and went into the lounge to relax it was a rarity when Lilly wasn't home. Randy stood in the kitchen worrying about what had pissed John off then it clicked.

He walked into the lounge and turned the tv off. "I'm sorry I was late but I had a quick meeting I had to go to I am so sorry Jay you know if I could have helped it I would have been here early" John sighed how did Randy always seem to go straight to his heart. "I understand baby but it wasn't me you just disappointed there is Lilly too she was really upset when you didn't show up before the guests arrived she thought you weren't coming at all" John said looking into Randy's eyes. "I know and I will apologise to her and make it up to the both of you ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy softly.

"so what was this meeting about?" John asked curious Randy shifted uncomfortably not wanting to tell John who he had met. "just someone with merchandise it was a really long meeting he wanted to go over all of my stuff to see if I wanted to scrap any of the items" Randy lied John eyed him not knowing if it was the truth but nodded none the less. "so how long are you here for?" John asked "I go back two days after Christmas" John nodded at least they would be a family for Christmas. John leaned into Randy and they turned the tv back on and sat down to watch one of their favourite shows Friday Night Lights.

They were lying there for a while when John was pounced on by Randy. John gasped but smiled when he saw Randy's smirk he knew what was going to happen and it was going to be good. Randy smashed his lips against John. Eliciting a moan out of John. Randy licked John's bottom lip asking for entrance. John granted his husband entrance and Randy shoved his tongue into John's mouth massaging the Bostonian mans tongue with his own. They pulled apart needing air and John pulled up Randy's shirt over his head. Then John rid his own shirt and Randy attacked John's chest with kisses and bites.

John thrusted his hips up grinding his hard clothed member against Randy's making Randy bite down hard on John's hip bone. John hissed "damn baby clam down" John said Randy looked into John's eyes and kissed him softly as he worked on John's belt. "sorry baby but you're driving me mad here" John nodded and worked on Randy's belt and pushed down his lovers jeans as he was rid of his own. John pulled Randy back to him by the back of his neck and kissed his harshly wanting this to get a move on. "I know what you want baby get on your hands and knees and strip off" John nodded and did what was asked.

"I'm gonna make you hurt really good baby" Randy said lustfully. John laughed and gasped when he felt a slicked up finger enter him he started moaning straight away Randy knew his body better than anyone so he knew what to do. "Fuck baby more" John moaned Randy smirked "more? How's this for more?" Randy asked he entered John with another finger. "Fuck yes…..oh god" John cried out when Randy hit his prostate.

"I'm gonna break you baby" Randy whispered huskily. John nodded "do it now please Randy I need you in me now" John begged Randy smiled "your such a slut for me John aren't you" Randy said as he slicked up his cock and entered John roughly making the older man scream out in pleasure. "Always your slut Randyyyy!" John screamed when Randy hit his spot.

Randy started moving in and out of John at a slow pace making John crazy this is what he wanted he wanted John to fall apart in front of him he loved it when John would beg for him to fuck him any way any how. "Goddamn you're so fucking tight John" Randy growled John smiled "uh fuck me harder Orton" John spat Randy smiled "you want harder huh? I'll give you harder alright" John screamed when Randy's pace got faster and he was pounding into John harder and harder.

"Fuck Randy you feel so good in me" John spoke turning on the dirty talk "I can feel you all the way inside of me. I can feel your balls hitting my ass as you pound into my sweet spot" John said Randy growled "shut the fuck up Cena or this is going to end soon." Randy spat "Do it Randy cum in me I want to feel you as you explode into me" John moaned he was fisting himself he was going to come soon. "Oh fuck John so close" John nodded "me too fuuuuuck!" John screamed and came over his hand and the sheets below him. He constricted his ass muscles around Randy's cock trying to make him cum. "fuuuuuck oh yeeeaaaah!" Randy moaned as he came inside of John.

John's ass was milking Randy for all he had finally Randy pulled out and fell on the couch next to John who turned over laying on his back panting. They got up and had a quick shower before heading to the bedroom to sleep.

**Please review….. More to come**


	2. Chapter 2

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 2

John woke up the next morning and did his usual routine of getting dressed. He had things to do today it was Christmas in a few days so he had to go get Randy something from him and also from Lilly. He had his shower and walked out into the kitchen with some laundry he put the laundry on and made a pot of coffee. He wasn't going to bother with breakfast today he would just buy something on the way to the store.

_Ring Ring_….. John heard it was the house phone. He picked it up. "hello?" John asked _"hey Jay" _John smiled hearing it was Adam. "hey is everything ok with Lilly?" John asked _"yeah it's fine what time were you thinking of getting her this morning?"_ Adam asked "in about an hour is that ok?' John asked _"sure thing she will be ready so I'll see you soon ok?"_ Adam asked "sure by Ad" John said and hung up the phone. "mooring baby" Randy murmured as he entered the kitchen. "morning" John said he walked over to Randy and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly.

"did the phone wake you?" John asked making them a cup of coffee each. "yeah who was on the phone?" Randy asked sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Adam wanting to know when I was going to pick up Lilly" John said standing opposite Randy leaning on the bench. "so when are you?" Randy asked "in an hour then I am taking her to the mall to get some Christmas things do you wanna come or not?" John asked "nah I think I might stay here and catch up with Nate and some sleep" Randy said John nodded. He finished his coffee and cleaned hi scup before going into the bedroom and pulling on his shoes and grabbing his phone and wallet and keys to the car.

"are you pissed that I don't wanna come with you?" Randy asked sitting on the bed while John brushed his teeth and picked out a hat to wear. "no why would I be?" John asked even though he thought Randy may want to spend time with him and Lilly obviously he thought wrong. "no reason I was thinking when you get back we could take her out tonight to the movies and to dinner at macca's" Randy suggested John nodded "sounds good I guess" John said Randy smiled and kissed John goodbye relieved he was left alone he had to go meet someone and he had to tell John about this person tonight otherwise it would come back to bite him in the ass.

John left and picked up Lilly and headed for the mall. "so baby girl how was your night?" John asked in the car on the way. "good we played for a while then we had pizza for dinner then we watched toy story and then I went to bed" Lilly said smiling "wow sounds like you had a good night" John said smiling at his daughter in the rear-view mirror. "I did are we going to go see papa now?" Lilly asked "no we are going to the mall to get papa's Christmas presents" John said Lilly smiled she loved shopping much to the chagrin of John and Randy's bank balances.

Back at home Randy dressed and left to meet an old friend he made it to the house and walked in "daddy!" Randy heard he smiled and picked up his 6 year old daughter Alanna his ex had her before he and John had got back together. "how are you baby?" Randy asked "good when am I going to meet Johnny and Lilly?" Alanna asked Randy sighed this was why it was going to be bad John had no idea about Alanna and Randy knew John would be pissed and maybe leave. "soon baby I promise where's mommy?" Randy asked "in the kitchen" she said Randy nodded and went to see Sam.

"hey Sammy" Randy greeted her "hey Rand how are you?" Sam asked "good I came to tell you I am going to tell John about Al tonight I promise" Randy Sam was relieved her husband knew Randy was the father of Alanna and had accepted her as his own. "good it needs to be done if not for you and his marriage but for your kids" Sam said Randy nodded "how do you think he will react?" Sam asked "bad he hates liars that was why we ended over the bet." Randy said "well all I can say is good luck" Randy nodded and left to sort out how he would tell John about his other daughter.

With John he and Lilly were in the mall looking for a gift for Randy. "so what do you wanna get papa for Christmas Lilly?" John asked "I don't know maybe a new watch engaved?" Lilly asked John nodded and took her hand and led her to a jewellery store. They bought him a white gold watch with twelve diamonds in it and they had I engraved saying: Papa I love you always and forever your daughter Lilly Grace. They had it gift wrapped and they left John bought Randy a new car a new hummer that he had been drooling over for a few months now.

He got the keys and they left to go back home. They got home and walked in Lilly ran to find Randy and found him outside smoking she was shocked she had never seen Randy doing that before. "Papa what that?" Lilly asked pointing to his cigarette. "shit" Randy cursed Lilly's eyes widened and walked inside where John was making her a snack. "daddy" Lilly said John turned to her and smiled "yeah baby your food is nearly done" John said "shit!" Lilly screamed John turned to her gob smacked. "Lilly where did you learn that?" John asked her seriously. "papa said it" Lilly said innocently John groaned this was what they didn't need. "here go sit at the table and eat" John told her handing her the plate of fruit and went to see Randy he found him outside smoking again.

John closed the sliding door that lead to the backyard. "what the hell were you thinking?" John asked glaring at his husband. Randy looked at him "what do you mean?" Randy asked "she's going around screaming shit she said she heard it off you Randy what the hell were you thinking?" John asked again. "look baby I was smoking and she caught me and it slipped out I'm sorry I will talk to her and tell her not to say it anymore ok?" John nodded. "why were you smoking anyway? you never do unless you're stressed." John said he knew Randy better than anyone in the world.

"no reason just felt like it…I'll go speak to her right now ok?" John nodded and Randy walked away to go talk to his daughter. John sat there worried he knew Randy was lying he was just hoping nothing bad would come of it he didn't need drama right now especially right around Christmas time. Randy talked to Lilly and she understood why she shouldn't say the word shit Randy apologised and everything was fine. He sat down everything was mounting on top of him he was surely to break soon but he knew no matter what he had to talk to John about Alanna tonight.

John was outside hanging out the washing and thinking about a few things that were going on right now. One of them being Vince wanted him to go back to work but he didn't know if he should or not. "daddy can I go in the pool?" Lilly came and asked him "no baby it's a little too cold for that today maybe soon ok?" John asked "but…but I wanna" Lilly whined "Lilly Grace I said no now go inside and play" John said sternly. "you suck!" Lilly shouted and ran inside. John sat down on a chair and sighed he hated being the bad guy but it had to happen she was begging to get spoiled and be a brat he wasn't going to stand for that.

"baby why did Lilly run inside crying?" Randy asked as he sat next to him. "she wanted to go for a swim and I told her no and then she whined so I told her to go inside then she shouted that I suck" John said sadly. "am I a bad father?" John asked "no! where the hell would you get that from?" Randy asked. "Lilly said I suck so maybe I am a bad father" John said "baby…hey look at me" Randy said John looked up into the eyes he loved. Randy took John's face into his hands. "baby you're the best father I know and I am so glad you're the father to my child she was just being a brat don't pay attention to her come on lets go relax ok?" John nodded and got up he pulled Randy into a heated kiss before moving into the lounge to watch some tv.

They laid back on the couch relaxing watching some baseball. Randy was laying with John laying against his chest in between his legs. Randy was caressing John's huge arms John was moaning it felt so good but knew they couldn't take it further when Lilly was in the other room. "daddy?" Lilly asked shyly looking at the floor. John and Randy sat up and looked at their daughter. "yes Lilly?" John asked "I'm sorry I was mean to you" she said John sighed "it's ok baby just I don't want to hear you speaking to anyone like that again understood?" John asked "yeah I love you daddy" she said sweetly John smiled and pulled her into a hug which Randy joined.

"I think we should get ready to go out tonight huh pretty girl?" Randy asked she grinned "yeah we go to the movies to see Tangled!" she creamed jumping up and down John smiled as he watched Randy take her for a bath. He got up and cleaned the kitchen up before having a shower himself. He was in there for a few minutes when he felt Randy get in behind him pressing his toned body against John's back. "what are you doing?" John asked "showering with my guy" Randy said John sighed it felt so good to be in Randy's arms. "where's Lilly?" John asked "watching tv I told her I was showering so she wont interrupt us baby I promise" John nodded not knowing whether this was a good idea or not.

Suddenly he had no choice in the matter when Randy dropped to his knees in front of him and took his hardening member into his mouth John groaned as the wetness of Randy's mouth took him in. "god damn Randy we shouldn't be doing this right now" John spoke breathlessly as Randy started moving up and down on John's cock. Randy pulled away. "want me to stop?" Randy asked smirking. John looked down at the sinful sight of Randy looking up at him with pouty red lips covered in saliva and his pre come. "god no get back to work" John ordered Randy rolled his eyes "sir yes sir" he said and gave him a little salute before going back to sucking John off.

The pace was slow but Randy was sucking John hard. His tongue was swirling around the piece of meat making John moan loudly. While his mouth was working on John's member Randy's hands were fondling John's heavy balls. "oh god you're good on your knees baby" John whispered Randy gave him an extra hard suck for that comment. Randy was still playing with John's balls he squeezed them and at the same time took all of John all the way into his mouth deep throating him. "Fuuuuuuuck" John groaned John was thrusting to meet Randy's actions burying himself into Randy's tight hot mouth. Randy was drooling at the sides of his mouth but didn't care if he looked like a whore. John was getting close he could feel it in his stomach and Randy could feel it because John's dick started twitching in his mouth.

Randy's actions were getting faster as he was bobbing his mouth up and down on John 's cock. "Shit Randy….gonna come…fuck…your gonna make me aaaahhhhh." John cried out as he came in Randy's mouth Randy swallowing every last drop and sucking more to get all of John's come out before he pulled his mouth away. John fell back against the shower wall breathing heavily. Randy stood up and crashed his lips against John's. John moved his hand down Randy's body and felt he was hard he moaned into the kiss when Randy bit his lip when he took hold of Randy's member stroking it fast and hard hoping to bring Randy to completion.

Randy's head fell to John's shoulder the pleasure John was giving him was indescribable he loved John doing anything to him it just felt right. John could tell Randy wanted to come so he fastened up his pace and started stroking the man furiously while sucking at the weak spot in Randy's neck the spot only he knew about. "oh fuck" Randy muttered knowing he was about to blow his load. Out of no where ohn dropped to his knees taking Randy into his mouth just as Randy screamed his name and exploded into John's warm, willing and waiting mouth. John swallowed everything and stood up and kissed Randy sweetly. "love you" Randy said breathlessly John smiled and kissed his neck "love you too" they clean up and got dressed hoping Lilly hadn't heard them.

They finished dressing and headed out for the night they went to MacDonald's and had some food before heading to the theatre. "Papa what does cheating mean?" Lilly asked as they were at home getting ready for bed John was int heir own room while Randy tucked Lilly in. "Why?" Randy asked "I heard uncle Adam and Uncle Chris talking about it they said that uncle Ted cheated and uncle Cody was upset" Randy sighed he hoped they could keep it a secret in front of the kids. "it means uncle Ted did something bad and uncle Cody is angry with him they will be fine I promise" Lilly nodded and got in bed. "good night Papa" Lilly said "night Lilly bug" he said as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

Randy turned off the lights and shut her door he braced himself he was about to reveal Alanna to John. He walked in and found John in shorts and a shirt watching sports center. "hey Lilly just asked me what cheating was she over heard Adam and Chris last night I thought that Ted and Codes were cool?" Randy asked "I thought so too" John said "well that's what Cody said anyway" John said. "well enough about that I need to talk to you Rand" John said Randy looked up "what's up?" he asked "Vince wants me to go back to work do you think I should?" John asked "I don't know babe that is totally your decision" Randy said.

"I mean yeah I miss it and everything but I don't think I can leave Lilly I mean she is starting school soon maybe in a few months but not yet" John said "I think you should do it you love wrestling baby you should totally get back in the ring" John nodded "ok I'll do it" John said Randy smiled and kissed him maybe the last kiss he would get for a while. "baby I need to tell you something but I want you to listen and then yell ok?" John was worried "ok….." John said "well before we got back together I was with someone her name is Sam we were together for about three months she was an old girlfriend…..anyway turns out she got pregnant she had a little girl and we named her Alanna Marie she is six years old." Randy revealed John was shocked and pissed off.

"I know about Alanna Randy Matt told me but I thought she wasn't yours?" John asked Randy shook his head "Sam said she wasn't so I stopped seeing her but turns out she is mine." Randy said "how long have you know for five years or what?" John asked "no…no just about a year now I have been going over to see her and get to know her she knows all about you and Lilly" John sighed "so you've been lying to me for a year now that's where you have been going when you have your so called meetings" John said doing air quotes. He got up and started pacing. "yes I'm sorry but she is my daughter I had to be there for her I only found out about her a year ago when Sam told me."

"Randy you've known for a year we are married you should have told me sooner I cant believe you! You fucking lied to me hell you still are it's not just me you were cheating and lying on with Sam and Alanna but Lilly as well she wont understand that her papa has a daughter and she isn't daddy's as well did you even think of her?" John asked angrily "of course I did but Al is my daughter too I needed to be there for her" Randy said "I know that I am not angry at you for that I am angry at you because you lied to me and Lilly" John said. He went over to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag and started throwing his clothes and necessities in it he couldn't stay with Randy right now.

"please don't leave me Jay I cant take it if you leave me" John scoffed "too bad" John spat he put his bag over his shoulder and put some shoes on and walked into the hall he quietly walked into Lilly's room and packed her some things and took her bag into the hall he grabbed his phone and wallet and put the bags in the car before brushing past Randy who was standing in the door way. He made his way into Lilly's room and quietly picked her up and put her in the car he wasn't going to leave his child that was for damn sure. "please John I'm begging you don't leave me" John sighed "I have to Randy I cant trust you right now" John said and rove away Randy broke down and started crying. He only hoped he and John could sort things out before Christmas that was in two days.

**Please review… I need them **


	3. Chapter 3

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 3

John drove down the road and thought of where to go he didn't want to disturb Adam and Chris especially with Aiden in the house so he figured he would go to Cody's he pulled up and gently pulled Lilly into his arms. He walked up the path and rang the door bell. Cody answered a minute later as soon as he saw John and Lilly he let them in John walked to the spare room and placed Lilly on the bed under the covers and kissed her and walked out. He grabbed his bags from the car and sat down in the lounge with Ted and Cody.

"so wanna tell us what happened?" Cody asked "where the hell do I start?" John asked frustrated. "the beginning Teddy go make some coffee" Cody said Ted nodded and left. "well we had a nice day today and tonight we took Lilly to the movies and then we get home and it's all fine then he tells me he has something to tell me…..anyway turns out Alanna is really his and he has known for over a year and has kept it from me he has been going to see her and everything" John said Cody sighed Randy messed up big time.

"damn Jay so I take it you argued about it?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah I don't blame him for being there for Alanna I don't it's the lying part I cant forgive him for he wasn't only lying to me he was lying to Lilly too I cant accept that." John said sighing loudly he was stressed out. "so what are you going to do?" Ted asked "I don't know…I love him I do I love him with everything I have but I cant handle all these lies since we first got together there has been nothing but lies and I have had enough" John said "well you can crash here for a few days if you want?" Cody suggested John smiled "thanks Codes I think I might go to bed I am exhausted" John said Cody nodded and John left.

"Randy is a total ass" Cody snapped "baby don't get involved" Ted said "no Teddy this is not just going to affect their marriage but my niece I wont stand for that I just I don't want him here I don't want Randy anywhere near me right now I mean it" Cody said angrily Ted nodded knowing not to mess with a pregnant Cody. In the bedroom John got undressed and got into bed next to Lilly and fell asleep quickly. The next day John was woken up by his phone ringing he looked and saw it was Randy but ignored him. He got up and showered before getting Lilly ready he could tell she knew something was up she was really quiet and that wasn't like her at all.

"what's wrong princess?" John asked "where's papa and why we here?" she asked "papa is at home and I wanted to spend some time with uncle Cody why do you want to go home?" John asked she nodded and John sighed he had to do it if Lilly asked so he packed their things and left a note telling Ted and Cody where they were. They got in the car and John went by the MacDonald's drive through and got some food for them before heading home.

Once there Lilly ran inside looking for Randy John stayed behind getting there things out of the car. He walked in and smiled at Lilly's smiling face but he ignored Randy all together not wanting to see or talk to the man who had betrayed him for over a year. Lilly ran into the kitchen and started eating her food that John gave her John sat down with her once finished she went to play in her room. This was Randy's chance he walked into the kitchen and saw John throwing away the trash. John could feel Randy behind him. "don't speak to me I am only here because Lilly wanted to come home if it was up to me I wouldn't be anywhere near you right now" John spat and walked into the bedroom so he could unpack.

He sat on his bed just thinking he didn't know how he and Randy were supposed to live in the same house it was hard enough being around him but when Lilly was around they would have to act like they normally would. He decided to go into the spare room he would sleep in there from now on he couldn't sleep in the same bed as Randy he just couldn't. "what are you doing?" Randy asked "moving into the spare room" John said Randy sighed "John please talk to me I am begging you here" Randy pleaded John turned and looked at Randy "I cant Randy you betrayed me you broke our trust and I don't know if you can ever get it back" John said and shut the door in Randy's face he laid down on the bed hoping to get some rest.

Randy didn't know what to do he had to figure out how he was going to get John back the way it was it seemed ever since they got together Randy was always screwing things up and it hurt him to see the look of sadness and hurt in John's beautiful blue eyes. He went and checked on Lilly seeing she was asleep on her bed he smiled she was his angel and he had no idea how he was going to explain Alanna to her there was only so much a five year old could understand he just hoped she would give Alanna a chance to be the big sister. Later that night John woke up and had a shower and went to start on dinner he was making Lilly's favourite fried chicken with Mac and cheese.

"daddy what's for dinner?" Lilly asked "uh fried chicken and Mac and cheese is that ok?" John asked Lilly grinned "yup where's papa?" Lilly asked John shrugged "no idea baby" John said she nodded and took off to play. John crumbed the chicken and started frying it before starting on the Mac and cheese. "need some help?" Randy asked as he sat down. John looked at him "no I'm fine thanks" John said "John please talk to me I cant handle this" John sighed "where did you go?" John asked "I went to see Alanna" he answered John nodded "that's good" John said Randy was shocked "really you don't mind?" Randy asked "no why would I?" John asked Randy shrugged "because you're all pissed at me" Randy said John rolled his eyes at his husband.

"Randy I am pissed because you lied to me not because you were seeing her I am happy that you're not neglecting at least one of your kids" John said Randy frowned "I don't neglect Lilly" Randy stated John laughed "ok then tell me when was the last time you and her spent anytime together just the two of you?" John asked Randy thought "that's what I thought look if you're gonna be a great father to Alanna the least you could do is be an equally good one to Lilly" John said he turned the oven on and put the Mac and cheese in. "you're right I have been the worse father to Lilly in the world I mean I didn't even know she was starting school soon" John shrugged. "look John I'm gonna crash at my parents house tonight I'll see you at there place tomorrow for dinner ok?" John nodded and walked away that was just like Randy to leave but he was sort of glad he wanted to be away from the man so he could think.

Randy had stayed for dinner but then left telling Lilly he had to help grandma Elaine with something. "so baby what are we leaving out for Santa and his reindeer tonight?" John asked Lilly looked at him and crawled into his lap "cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reineer?" she said John laughed when she tried to say reindeer. "ok then what cookies?" John asked "chic chip!" she squealed John nodded and got the milk and cookies and the carrot out and put it on the fireplace mantle. "come on princess bed time" John said he picked her up and took her into her bedroom. "will Santa really eat the cookies and drink the milk daddy?" Lilly asked as she got into bed. "yup I bet you that he is going to leave you an extra present for giving him the snacks" John said she smiled "I love you baby get some sleep ok?" Lilly nodded and John kissed her forehead "love you daddy" John smiled and left the room.

He wrapped up some extra presents and drank the milk and ate the cookies and ate some of the carrot making it look like Santa and the reindeer ate her snacks. He then went to bed. "Daddy wake up!" John heard Lilly screaming in his ear while jumping on the bed he moaned and looked at the time it was seven in the morning too early if you asked him. "why are you screaming at me?" John asked "it's cwistmas" she said John nodded and got out of bed and had a shower and bathed and dressed Lilly. "can we open presents yet?" Lilly asked he sighed he thought he should wait until Randy got there. "just one we have to go to Uncle Adam's soon ok?" John asked she nodded and John handed her a big present.

She opened it and her eyes went wide. "daddy it's the Barbie doll house that I wanted Santa got it for me" she said happily John smiled and nodded. "wow you must have been a really good girl this year huh?" she nodded and started playing. After having a quick breakfast John loaded her and the presents for his friends in the car and headed to Adam and Chris's. they got there and walked in John smiled seeing Chris, Adam, Ted and Cody as well as Aiden and Chris's kids he had with his ex wife Jessica, Jamie and Cheyenne.

John placed the presents under the tree and sat down while the kids unwrapped the presents he handed the adults their presents he got Adam and Chris a certificate for a nice romantic dinner at one of their favourite restaurants he got Ted some shirts and got Cody a pampering package at his favourite salon.

He had got Aiden a tool set that he had been wanting he got Jamie a skateboard and Cheyenne a doll and a pram. Ted and Cody got John a beer of the month gift which John loved Adam and Chris got him a new stereo system along with a DVD system for his car. Ted and Cody got Lilly a doll and a pram because that's what she wanted and Adam and Chris got her a cubby house for the backyard. "so where is Randall?" Chris asked John sighed "at his parents we are arguing right now if you wanna know why ask Codes I don't wanna talk about it" John told them they nodded and asked Cody who told them everything.

"how has Lilly been?" Chris asked "she doesn't know but I think tonight at his parents I am gonna sort it out with him but I am telling you now if I found out he has been lying to me again in the future that's it I am divorcing his ass I cant deal with this anymore" John said they nodded if it was any of them they would have divorced him already. _Buzz buzz _John felt it was his phone he looked and saw it was Randy he got up and walked outside. "hello?" John answered _"hey merry Christmas" _Randy said "merry Christmas" John said _"anyway what time are you going to be at my parents?"_ Randy asked "four" John answered Randy sighed ohn was giving him short answers. _"where are you now?" _Randy asked "Adam's" John answered.

"rand I was hoping me and Lilly could maybe meet Alanna tonight after we have sat down and talk this through but if it's not ok I totally understand" John said _"no sounds great you should come over a little early and we can talk while mom and dad entertain Lilly"_ Randy suggested "sure thing so I'll see you in a few hours ok?" John asked _"sure baby love you" _John sighed it was too early for the usage of the word baby. "love you too" John said and hung up. John walked inside and saw Lilly playing with Cheyenne he knew she wished she had a sibling but he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. What he didn't know is that it was out of his hands.

"was that Randy on the phone?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah he wanted to know when me and Lil where going to his parents we still have to go see Ames" John said Cody nodded and took John's hand and headed outside to talk with him. "what's up Codes?" John asked "nothing I just wanted to talk to you alone" John nodded "we found out we are having twins a boy and a girl" Cody said John was shocked "wow how do you feel about that?" John asked "happy but mostly scared out of my mind I don't know if I can do this Jay" John nodded he knew how Cody was feeling he felt like that for most of his pregnancy with Lilly. "Codes you can do this hell look at me I never thought I could do it and now look at me I am a stay at home father and I have never wanted anything else" John said.

"I know you'll be here with me right through it all?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah I will be but I am going back to work in a month" John said Cody nodded "that's awesome and I'll be there with you too" John nodded "also me and Teddy want you to be one of the god fathers to the twins" John smiled "I would be honoured to be the god father who is the other god father going to be?" John asked "Randy" John nodded "well me and Lilly have to get going I need to go see Ames the twins are home this month with their partners" Cody nodded John went inside and collected all their things and packed them in the car before saying good bye and leaving for Amy's with Lilly.

Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 4

They got there and John saw Lilly looked exhausted he got her out of the car and carried her inside and took her up to Amy and Matt's room and put her down. "go to sleep baby the presents will be here when you wake up ok?" Lilly nodded and mumbled something and John kissed her and went back downstairs he gave Amy, Matt, Justin and Haley their presents. He got Justin and Haley gift certificates and Amy and Matt a romantic dinner certificate like he got Adam and Chris. Amy and Matt got him some new jerseys he had been wanting.

"uncle John this is Daniel my boyfriend" Justin said John smiled and shook the kids hand "hi nice to meet you" John said "you too Justin talks about you all the time you're like his hero" John smiled "and this is Nick my boyfriend" Haley introduced the guy looked like he was a jock. "hi" John said coldly he didn't like the look of the guy he had cam across a lot of assholes in his time and this guy looked like one of them. John went and sat outside with Matt and Amy. "I don't like him" John said as he sat down "who?" Matt asked "Nick I think he is a bad kid I just don't like him" John said Amy laughed as did Matt.

"what is so funny?" John asked "we don't like him either he is a homophobic asshole" Amy said angrily. "seriously what is wrong with my daughter she is always with assholes" she rambled John laughed. "so where is the husband?" Amy asked John. "at his parents house we will be meeting him in a few hours for dinner" John said they nodded. "I spoke to mom she is furious with Sean right now" Amy said "why?" John asked "he married the stripper" she said John busted out laughing his mother would be killing Sean right now and he was glad he wasn't around.

A few hours later John and Lilly left for Randy's parents house they got there and exchanged gifts and John and Randy walked upstairs to talk. "so….how was your day?" Randy asked "good yours?" John asked "good I went and saw Alanna" John nodded "that's great was she excited?" John asked "yeah….John I am so sorry for lying to you about this I mean I just didn't know how you would react I love you so much and it kills me that I have lost the trust you had in me" John sighed "I forgive you Randy but this is the last time…I swear to god if you lie to me or cheat or hurt me or Lilly ever again that's it I am done we will be over for good no second chances that's it" John said Randy nodded "thankyou and I promise nothing will ever come between us again" John nodded and moved to sit closer to Randy and took his hand in his own.

Randy gripped John's chin making him look at him and he covered his husbands mouth in a sweet passionate loving kiss expressing all the love he had for the man In that one kiss. "we will continue this tonight ok?" Randy asked John nodded and they got up and joined the family for dinner. After dinner John helped Elaine clean up. "Elaine could I ask a favour?" John asked Elaine smiled at her son in law. "sure John what is it?" she asked "I was wondering if you could keep Lilly over night?" John asked "I would love to just to give you some time alone" John smiled and hugged her "thanks" he said he went and joined Randy in the dinning room. "your mom is watching Lilly tonight so it's just us" John said Randy grinned he couldn't wait for them to get home. Sam had called Randy and rearranged for John and Lilly to meet her and Alanna tomorrow and that was fine with them.

When they got home Randy pulled John into the bedroom and slammed him up against the door. He started biting and licking at John's neck. "bed baby now" John demanded Randy smirked and pushed John onto the bed before pouncing on him. And stripping the man of his shirt. He began laying kisses all over John's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on John's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over John moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over John's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing John to groan loudly. Randy smirked he loved hearing John moan.

Randy kissed his way down John's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at John and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and Randy went back to sucking and licking at John's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at John's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

Randy trailed kisses down John's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed John through his boxer shorts, John groaned at the action. Randy was still tongue fucking John's belly button whilst he removed John's underwear. He took John's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow. "Oh shit Randy yeah that feels so fucking good." John moaned. Randy removed his mouth from John's Naval and went down further and started sucking on John's balls. "God daaaamn." John cried out. Randy continued to stroke John hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at John's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of John's member covering his fingertips in John's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. John watched the action and started trembling Randy was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

Randy moved his mouth and took John into his waiting mouth deep throating him. John could feel his cock touching the back of Randy's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly Randy was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." John murmured making Randy groan around John's member the vibrations going all the way through John's body. Randy continued sucking John for everything his pace was getting faster and faster John was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while Randy was fucking him into the mattress. "Randy fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" John moaned loudly. Randy was so lost in the moment he was glad Lilly was with his parents.

Randy pulled away from John's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed John's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at John he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed John giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." Randy moaned in John's ear. "Do it then NOW." Randy felt a shiver go through him at John's demanding tone he liked it. Randy looked to John's bedside and saw that they had no lube and sighed. "Baby we haven't got no lube we can't." Randy said John looked up at him he had never been taken dry no prep but right now in the heat of passion with Randy he wanted and needed it bad.

"I don't care take me dry no prep." Randy grinned he had never taken someone dry no prep before he was getting harder if possible. "Are you sure?" John nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." Randy nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at John's entrance. "Hard and fast please just hard and fast." John begged Randy smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." Randy said as he slammed into John in one hard thrust. John screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain Randy just sat there not moving waiting for John to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough John started moving his hips wanting Randy to move so he did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of John before slamming back into John hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." John screamed out Randy had hit that magical spot inside of him. Randy started thrusting in and out of John at a furious pace loving the feeling of John around him. "Fuck Johnny…so hot…..so tight." Randy moaned John smirked and pulled Randy down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. Randy gripped John's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into John furiously he had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. Randy was seeing colours behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

John was thrashing around underneath Randy his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him Randy was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...I think I'm gonna not going to last long….." John moaned Randy nodded and moaned as well still slamming into John while stroking John at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Johnny fuuuuuuuck." Randy yelled as he filled John with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into John trying to spill more of him into John's waiting hole.

He was still stroking John harder and faster now. "Come for me Johnny fucking come NOW!" Randy demanded at the sound of Randy's demand John came all over himself and Randy's hand. Randy pulled out of John and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath. "I love you Rand" Randy smiled "I love you too baby." they cleaned up and fell back against the mattress exhausted and happy to be together again. Tomorrow was going to be an even more stressful day John and Lilly would be meeting Alanna.

**Please review…..**


	5. Chapter 5

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 5

John woke up the next morning feeling sore the pain was unbearable he shouldn't have gone dry and no prep last night that was for sure. He felt queasy so he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth and dressed he walked back into the bedroom to see Randy sitting up awake watching tv. "morning" John winced as he walked to sit on the edge of the bed putting his hoes on. Randy noticed John wince and sitting down cautiously.

"are you ok?" Randy asked "yeah…uh why?" John asked trying not to let Randy know he was hurting. "don't lie to me you're hurting from last night aren't you?" he asked John sighed "I'm fine Randy it's just a little sore that's all" John said Randy sighed "I'm sorry I knew we shouldn't have done it without Lube" he said John rolled his eyes "Randy I am fine relax get dressed we need to go get Lilly then we are meeting Sam and Alanna remember?" Randy nodded and left for a shower.

Randy showered then he and John headed for Randy's parents house to get Lilly. They got there and Lilly ran straight into John's arms. "hey baby how was your sleep over with grandma and grandpa?" John asked "good I got lots of cookies" she said John smiled "well aren't you the luckiest little girl in the world then" John said she giggled and John let her down so she could go see Randy. John walked into the house to see Bob and Elaine. "so was she good for you last night?" he asked "yeah she was great a little hyper but good" John laughed a little "so you and her are meeting Alanna today then?" Elaine asked John sighed and sat down at the dining room table.

"yeah I don't know how she is going to react but I know we have to do this we are a family and I know I'll love Alanna because she is apart of Randy I'll just have to get used to it" John said they smiled glad John was open to accepting Alanna. "babe we should go" Randy said coming in John nodded they said good bye and left they were heading to a park quickly before going to see Sam and Alanna.

"Lilly me and daddy need to tell you something" Randy said Lilly looked at them. "ok princess this is going to be confusing but I have another daughter so you have a half sister her name is Alanna" Randy revealed. "what you mean?" she asked John sighed "papa means before you were born he had another child she is a year older than you" John said "she daddy's too?" Lilly asked "no baby just mine" Randy said Lilly stood up and stomped on his foot before running to John. "I hate him" she cried John sighed and hugged her. "I don't want him to be my papa anymore he hurted you" she cried into John's shoulder John glared at Randy.

"baby I know this is hard but she is your sister and we need you to meet her with me I haven't met her yet we can do this together ok?" she sniffled a little. "Lilly it doesn't mean that papa loves you any less he just has another daughter to share his love with nothing is going to change ok?" Lilly nodded. "he leave us?" she asked John shook his head but Randy intervened. "Lilly I am not going anywhere I will still be living with you and daddy I love you both and that's the way it's going to stay. Alanna has her own house ok?" she nodded. John picked her up and put her in the car. He shut the door and glared at Randy he was pissed that his daughter was going through this.

"what do you want me to say John?" John scoffed "nothing Randy there is nothing you can say that wont make me hate you for making _my_ daughter cry over something you caused" John spat and got into the passengers side of the car. He put his seat belt on and waited for Randy to drive away. Randy got in the car and drove to Sam's. "John don't take this out on Alanna" Randy said John looked at him. "I cant believe you would actually think I would do that you have no idea who I am do you god Randy just shut up" John snapped Randy sighed he hated arguing with John.

They got to the house and John got Lilly out and she held onto him for dear life. "I scared" she said John nodded "I know baby but I am right here ok I am not going anywhere" John said she nodded as they were let into the house. "Sam this is John, John this is Sam" John smiled and shook her hand "nice to meet you" John said "you to I have heard a lot about you" she said "too bad I cant say the same" John said bitterly. "John please" Randy begged John sighed "sorry just in a mood today this is Lilly _my _daughter" he said putting emphasis on the word my. "hi Lilly nice to meet you" Sam said Lilly just buried her head into John's shoulder.

"Daddy!" they heard John turned and saw a little girl with blonde hair and Randy's eyes he could tell she was definitely Randy's and it hurt him. "Al baby I want you to meet some people ok?" Randy asked as he crouched down to her level. She nodded "ok this is daddy's husband John" he said John smiled "hi Alanna it's so great to finally meet you" John said softly she smiled and hugged his legs John smiled but looked at Lilly and his heart broke she looked like she had been abandoned. "Al this is Lilly your half sister" Randy introduced he went to take Lilly from John but she held on crying. "baby come on come meet Alanna" Randy said "no hate you!" she yelled John sighed "give us a minute ok?" they nodded John took Lilly outside to talk to her.

"baby I need you to be nice to Alanna and papa ok please for daddy I will stay with you the whole time ok?" she nodded they walked back inside and John placed her in front of Alanna. Lilly looked at John and he nodded "hi Lana" she said "hi Lilly lets go play barbies" she said happily. John smiled at Lilly so she left. John sighed he hoped everything would turn out ok. "would you like a drink John?" Sam asked "no thanks" John said sharply. Randy frowned. "can I have a word to you John?" John nodded and they walked outside. "would you act your age don't take it out on Sam she didn't lie to you I did" John nodded "you're right so why don't you go fuck yourself Orton" John spat and walked inside. "Sam I'm sorry about the way I have been acting it's just going to take some time to get used to the fact that Randy has another child" John said Sam nodded "no problem John" he nodded and sat down as far away from Randy as possible.

Half an hour later Lilly came running in. "daddy I wanna go" she whined "why baby what happened?" John asked "I don't want to share papa" she cried John nodded "I know baby but we have to ok?" she nodded and got into his lap. "Rand I think we should get her home" John said Randy sighed "I was hoping we could spend the day with Alanna" he said John sighed "you can and I'll take Lilly home" John said he said goodbye and went to the car. "why wont you stay?" Randy asked him "Randy she is your daughter not mine she is a part of you and Lilly I have no relation to her just that my husband is her father I need some time" John said "so you're gonna hate her for what I did?" Randy asked "no I just don't want to be around her it hurts too much not like I would be involved in her life anyway right?" John said he got in the car and went home.

He knew he was being harsh about Alanna but it hurt to see the way Randy interacted with her when he never did that with Lilly it was heartbreaking. They got home and Lilly went for a nap while John just relaxed and got his things ready for when he would be going back to work he was working on designs for his new shirt. "hey we need to talk" Randy said as he walked into the room. "you need to either forgive me for lying and accept Alanna or we end this marriage I wont have you hurting her" Randy said "I'm sorry I was an ass but it hurt to see you interact with her. Randy you have never interacted with Lilly that way ever" John said "I have so" John shook his head "no you haven't I love you I do but I wont take you favouring Alanna over Lilly she's five she doesn't deserve this" John said.

"I have forgiven you for lying to me but it still hurts I love you Randy I do you mean the world to me but you need to treat both your daughters the same I wont let you neglect Lilly" John said. Randy nodded he knew he was neglecting Lilly. "I'm sorry I promise things will change" Randy said "good look it may seem like I don't like Alanna but I do I just I'm just protecting Lilly" John said Randy nodded.

"I love you and I want us back baby" Randy said "we will get there I promise just give me some time ok?" Randy nodded and kissed John softly. Things were looking up they were a blended family it was hard but they were determined to make it work.

**Please review….**


	6. Chapter 6

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 6

A month later and John was getting ready to go back to work he was excited so excited that he had been throwing up for weeks leading up to this day. The family was finally back to the way it should be. John and Randy were happy and Lilly was getting used to the fact that she had an older sister Alanna had spent numerous nights at their house getting to know her step father and half sister.

"daddy do you have to go?" Lilly asked him as he was packing his things. "baby I am only going to be gone a few days and then I will be back" John said "I know but I miss you" John smiled "I'm gonna miss you too baby but I will call you and talk to you right before you go to bed ok?" she nodded. "have you got all your things ready Aunt Amy will be here to get you soon" John asked Amy was looking after her while John and Randy worked. "yeah" she said John smiled and finished packing. He handed his bag to Randy who put it in the car. Amy arrived a few minutes later.

"hey sis so just ring if you need anything ok" John said she nodded "we will be fine John" John nodded "ok baby be a good girl for aunt Amy ok?" she nodded John and Randy both gave her a hug and kiss each and everyone soon left Amy back to her house and John and Randy to the airport to catch their flight to Canada for work. They boarded the plane and John was nervous. "you excited?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I cant wait I was shocked when I found out my first match though" John said "why?" John sighed Randy would go nuts. "I'm facing Barrett in a steel cage" John said Randy was fuming. "what? Is Vince crazy?" he asked John shrugged "relax Randy I will be fine I know what I am doing" John said Randy nodded "I know I just worry about you" John smiled "I know and I love you for that but I will be ok" John said Randy nodded.

They got to the hotel once the plane landed and John was exhausted he went straight to sleep he was looking forward to that nights house show he just wanted to have some fun and to feel the energy of the crowd again. A few hours later he woke up and went to the gym for a quick work out he got back and heard Randy in the shower so he undressed and joined him. He slipped in and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "where did you go?" Randy asked "gym" he answered "John you're gonna be great I know it" John smiled "I know I'm just a little bit nervous is all" Randy nodded "I know baby but relax" John nodded and kissed Randy's back.

Randy spun John around and slammed him against the wall facing it. He dropped to his knees and spread John's ass cheek swirling and sliding his tongue over John's entrance. John groaned Randy had a sinful tongue. "god baby" John moaned Randy kept swirling his tongue around inside John's ass. "please baby need you now" John moaned Randy stood up. "need me?" Randy asked "yesssss" John moaned as he felt two of Randy's fingers enter him. "want me to fuck you?" Randy asked "god yes" John breathed out, "then tell me Johnny tell me what you want me to do" Randy urged John's thighs were shaking Randy's fingers were hitting his spot inside of him every time.

"I…..I want you to oh fuck…want you to take your cock and…and shove it up my ass…and holy shit!" John screamed as Randy entered him. "keep going Johnny" Randy spoke in his ear. "I want you to shove your cock up my ass and fuck me…I want you to make me yours to oh god fuck me hard and fast like I know you want to" John gasped. Randy moved in and out of John hard and fast he changed his angle up a little and with each thrust he was hitting John's prostate John was screaming out in pleasure this was what he wanted and needed.

"touch me Randy please I wanna cum" John pleaded Randy smirked and kept up his thrusts but took hold of John's leaking cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. John was meeting Randy's thrusts by thrusting his ass onto Randy's member making the experience all that more enjoyable. "are you going to cum Johnny?" Randy asked "oh god yes" John moaned "who are you going to cum for John? tell me" Randy whispered. "you Randy you I'm gonna cum for yoooooouuuuuu!" he shouted as he came all over the wall in front of him and Randy's hand.

Randy took hold of John's hips and his pace got harder and faster wanting to cum inside the man e loved hoping that John may end up pregnant he wanted to have another baby with John and he wanted it to happen now. "oh god Johnny gonna cum" he warned John thrusted his hips back and clenched his as around Randy's cock hoping to milk the cum out of Randy. "god John oh fuck shit Johnny, Johnny Johnny!" he rambled incoherently as he filled John up with his cum hoping to make a little John or Randy. Randy fell against John's back and slowly pulled out and kissed John hard on the lips John smiled at Randy he loved when the sex was like that.

They cleaned up and got ready to head to the arena. They go there and got ready for their matches. "you ready for this John?" Wade asked as they were in at the gorilla waiting to go out and steal the show. John smirked "always ready Wade" John said confidently they both did their entrances and started the match. At the end of the match John felt something go wrong with his body he whispered to Wade to end the match early and they did John won via and STF. He felt bad he could barely walk on his own he knew something was wrong. Backstage Randy knew what John knew and was freaking out.

John said goodbye to the crowd and walked to the back with help from the trainers and the referee's. he got to the trainers room and Randy walked in. "what's going on?" Randy asked "we need to get him to the hospital for an x ray and an MRI." Steve the trainer said John sighed and he and Randy headed to the nearest hospital. John was laying on the bed with Randy next to him he had been given an x-ray and an MRI he was also given a blood test and was waiting for the results.

The doctor walked in a minute later. "hi I'm doctor Anderson John it looks like you have a hip pointer it's nothing serious just rest and take some Tylenol for the pain ok?" John nodded "so can I go then?" John asked "sure just one more thing if I can have a word in private?" the doctor asked glancing at Randy. "I'll go sign you out" John nodded and turned back to the doctor. "what's up doc?" he asked "John have you been having regular sex?" he asked John nodded "yeah why?" he asked "has it been protected sex?" he asked "I think so yeah that's normally Randy's job what's going on?" he asked "John you're pregnant" he announced John paled this was not happening.

"are you sure I mean we have been careful we talked about us having another baby and we decided against it" John said "well the x-ray doesn't lie and neither does the blood test I would say you're about 2 months along" John nodded "thanks doc" he said miserably he couldn't believe he was pregnant right when he wanted to get back into wrestling again. "just take your vitamins ok?" John nodded and left with Randy he was silent the whole way back to the hotel. He was angry and upset and happy. He left the protection up to Randy he couldn't believe Randy hadn't been using condoms he understood the heat of the moment but this happened 2 months ago.

He got into the room and sat down and got changed for bed and went straight to sleep he didn't want to tell Randy yet he had to process it all first. The next day they flew home and John needed to tell Randy about the baby. They had lunch and sat in front of the tv for a while. John shut the tv off and turned to Randy. "I need to tell you something" John said "ok what is it?" Randy asked John sighed. "yesterday the doctor told me something when you went to sign me out" John said "ok what is it John you can tell me anything" Randy said taking John's hand in his own. "I'm…I'm Pregnant" John revealed Randy was shocked he didn't think it would happen so fast but he was glad he smiled and kissed John hard. "I love you" he said John smiled.

"are you happy about this John?" Randy asked "yeah I am but this is so bad timing I mean I was working again and now I cant plus we talked about this and we decided on a year" John said "I know baby but this is a good thing" John nodded "I know you have been using condoms though right?" John asked Randy shifted nervously he didn't want John to find out that he wanted John to get pregnant he wanted another baby. "of course I have baby" John nodded "so how far along are you?" Randy asked "2 months" John said Randy nodded and smiled and kissed John again. "we have to tell Lilly" John said Randy nodded.

Later that night after having dinner John and Randy sat down with Lilly to tell her about the baby. "Lilly baby me and papa have something we need to tell you" John said "ok what is it?" she asked "baby girl daddy is pregnant so in7 months you're going to have a baby sister or brother" Randy told her. "where's the baby?" she asked John smiled "inside daddy's stomach" Randy said she looked confused "how can a baby fit in there?" she asked "well as the baby grows so will daddy ok?" she nodded. "I want a brover" she said John smiled "so do I baby I want a son as well you're my only baby girl" John said she smiled and kissed John and Randy then did something John and Randy weren't expecting she leaned down to John's stomach.

"hi baby I'm your big sissy Lilly I love you" she said and kissed John's stomach and ran off to play John and Randy smiled at each other before relaxing back on the couch. "everything is going to be fine Jay I promise" Randy said John nodded "I know do you think I should travel with you for a while?" John asked "no I think you should stay with Adam and Codes" Randy said John frowned he wanted to be with Randy. "ok then" he said sadly. "baby I want you there but after the shit you went through with Lilly I want this one to be safer" he said John nodded "I understand I think I might go for a nap ok?" Randy nodded and kissed John quickly and John went for a nap.

Randy sat there thinking he was glad that John was pregnant his family was coming together he felt bad about lying to John about the protection thing but he wanted to have another baby. This would make his life whole he would have a great home great job, great daughter's and husband and friends and now hopefully a healthy new baby everything was looking up for the Cena-Orton household but how long would it stay that way?

**Please review…..**


	7. Chapter 7

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 7

The next day John left Randy at home with Alanna and Lilly. Alanna was staying with them for the week because Sam was going away for her anniversary with her husband Scott. He left them alone and headed to the doctors he needed to make sure everything was ok with him and the baby. He got there and signed in and waited for the nurse to call his name. he was anxious about going in to the exam room he had a weird feeling about being pregnant again. He was happy but something was bothering him and he didn't know what.

"Mr. Cena?" the nurse asked John stood up and was guided into a room he sat down on the examination table and waited for his doctor to come. "hi John how are you?" his doctor Dr. Summers asked John smiled at her "good how are you doc?" he asked "good also so what are you doing here today?" she asked him "I had an injury the other day for work and they did a blood test and it showed I was pregnant I just thought it'd be best if I came and saw you" John said she smiled "ok then just take your shirt off and lay down and we can do a ultra sound." John nodded.

She got out some gel and poured it on John's stomach. John shivered he never got use to that feeling. She started the machine up and turned on the monitor. "well you're definitely pregnant I'd say about two months so that would make your due date in august" she said John smiled "does everything look good and ok?" he asked she smiled and nodded "everything looks fine but I need you to take it easy I don't want anything like what happened in your previous pregnancy to happen ok?" John nodded and wiped his stomach. "also take these vitamins" she said John nodded and took the vitamins and left.

He didn't want to go home yet so he got some food and headed over to see Cody for a while. He walked into the house he and Cody always just entered each others houses. "Codes!" he yelled Cody came wobbling out of the kitchen and smiled when John held up the bag of food. They sat down in the kitchen and started eating. "what brings you by?" Cody asked "I just came from the doctors and thought I'd drop by to spend some time with you" John said "why were you at the doctors?" Cody asked "I'm pregnant again" John announced Cody choked on his food.

"wow are you happy or what?" John smiled "yeah I am I just thought we were being careful you know?" John said Cody nodded "yeah were you on the pill or?" Cody asked "Randy wore condoms I left it up to him to do" John said Cody nodded "and he says he was using them?" John nodded "yeah I don't think he would lie to me about that I don't think he would purposely get me pregnant" John said "are you sure? I mean things have been awkward between you two recently I know you're all good now but maybe he thought a new baby would fix things" John thought for a while he hoped Randy wouldn't do that to him that would be a major betrayal of trust. "nah I don't think he's that cold hearted and manipulative" John said Cody nodded.

"so how are things with you and Ted?" John asked "ok I guess but it doesn't help that he works with the person he cheated on me with" Cody said John nodded. "you never did say who it was" John said Cody sighed "he slept with Morrison he was drunk and they just slept together" John nodded "have you forgiven him for it?" John asked "I don't know a part of me has but I just don't know if I can trust him the same anymore" John nodded "I know Codes I'm glad Randy has never cheated on me if he did I would divorce him straight away" John said "should I divorce Ted?" Cody asked "Codes me and Randy have been through a lot he only has one more chance left with me you and Ted can work this out" he said Cody nodded.

"so how is Lilly?" Cody asked "good getting excited for school to start she starts next week I was hoping Randy would be here but he has to work" John said Cody nodded. "I can come with you if you want?" John smiled "thanks Codes I really appreciate it I'm gonna be a wreck" John said Cody laughed. "I better get home I'll see you in a few days ok?" Cody nodded they hugged and John left. He got home and walked inside he headed straight to his bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes he changed into a tank top and some basketball shorts and sat down in the lounge watching some basketball he had no idea where Randy and the girls were.

He was sitting there when he heard some giggles coming in from the front door. "come on Lilly lets go play!" Alanna asked "ok Lana I say hi to daddy first" she said "silly we are with daddy" Alanna said "no my daddy" Lilly said and ran into the lounge and jumped into John's lap. "hey baby where did you go?" he asked "papa took us to the pools and then to lunch I go play now?" John kissed her and nodded and watched her run into the play room. "hey babe" Randy said as he greeted John with a quick kiss. "hey so how was the pools?" John asked "busy and noisy" John laughed "how was the doctors?" Randy asked him "good I guess she said everything looked fine but I just need to take it easy because of my previous pregnancies" John let slip he cursed himself.

He got up hoping Randy would let it go. Randy followed him into the kitchen. "what do you mean pregnancies?" Randy asked John looked at him "did I say pregnancies? I meant to say pregnancy" John chuckled hoping Randy would buy it. "don't lie to me John have you got a child somewhere?" Randy asked John sighed and took Randy's hand and led him to the office away from the girls.

"no I don't have a child somewhere" John said "well what's going on?" Randy asked "when I first came into the wwe I got into a relationship with Hunter" John said Randy was shocked he couldn't believe he didn't know this and to make matters worse he hates Hunter. "why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked "I don't know look do you want the whole story?" he asked Randy nodded. "we were together for about a year this was in 2003 when I found out I was pregnant. I was happy I was finally going to become a father. I found out that I was having a little girl we decided on the name Madison. Anyway I made it through the pregnancy with minor problems nothing as bad as what I went through with Lilly. I gave birth to a healthy baby girl." John said wiping his eyes this was hard to talk about.

"what happened Jay?" Randy asked. "we brought her home and everything was fine we were happy. Then one night I had put her to bed and me and Hunter had some alone time. A few hours later I went to check on her and…..I found her not breathing we called 911 but she was already dead when the paramedics got there Hunter was trying to resuscitate her but it was no use" John said with tears falling down his cheeks. Randy moved closer to him and held him close.

"why did she die?" Randy asked John breathed in deeply "it was diagnosed in her autopsy that she died of S.I.D.S" John said Randy frowned John sighed. "sudden infant death syndrome or cot death" John said. Randy nodded "I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry" Randy spoke softly. "I'm sorry I never told you Rand but it's hard" John said "Jay baby I want you to talk to me about her I want to know all about her" John nodded "can I calm down for a while first I'll talk to you tonight about anything you wanna know ok?" Randy nodded and brought John's lips to his own in a soft meaningful kiss. He stood up and left John alone he was still reeling from what John had told him.

John sat there trying to calm down. He walked out of the room and walked into the playroom he saw Lilly and Alanna playing barbies he stood in the doorway watching he was so lucky to have the two beautiful girls in his life. "Daddy come play?" Lilly asked him when she saw him John grinned and sat down on the floor playing barbies with them. An hour later John got up and started on the dinner he didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything he just wanted to take care of his family.

He made some burgers and fries and John, Randy, Alanna and Lilly sat down for dinner. "what do you girls want for a drink?" John asked "apple juice daddy" Alanna answered "can I have some Orange juice please Johnny?" Alanna asked John nodded and gave them their drinks. "babe what do you want?" he asked Randy "just a water baby" John nodded and got two bottles of water and sat down to eat dinner. They were having a nice family conversation. "daddy are you sad?" Lilly asked out of no where John glanced at Randy who was smiling sadly. "no baby why?" John asked her "you look sad" she said "she's right you do are you ok Johnny?" Alanna asked John smiled "I am more than ok I am having a great dinner with my husband and 2 wonderful little girls I couldn't ask for anything more" he said smiling at them they smiled back.

After dinner John gave both girls a bath and got them set up in their bedroom to watch a Barbie movie. He tucked them in and kissed them goodnight. "goodnight baby I love you" John said to Lilly as he was tucking them in "love you too" she mumbled John kissed her goodnight and made his way over to Alanna's bed and tucked her in. "goodnight Al sweet dreams I love you" John said she smiled at him "night Johnny love you too" John smiled and kissed her goodnight he stood up and turned the night light on before leaving the room. He sighed as he closed the door he walked into his room and saw Randy awake in bed watching Entourage he smiled at him. "I'm gonna have a quick shower ok?" Randy nodded.

John headed into the bathroom and set the water in the shower to his temperature and got in. the water relaxed him he was tired and stressed and a little sad and he knew when he got out more questions would come at him from Randy. He washed himself and brushed his teeth before drying off and walking into the bedroom naked he got dressed into some boxers and shorts and hopped into bed beside Randy.

**Please review and vote on my new poll**


	8. Chapter 8

MORE CHANGERS CHAPTER 8

Randy switched the television off and turned to face John. John sighed "what do you wanna know?" John asked Randy smiled "tell me about you and Hunter" he said John nodded. "I met him when I first debuted he was training people and I was one of the lucky guys. Anyway we had a few drinks one night and slept together. We ended up having a sexual relationship for a few months but he revealed he loved me so we started a normal relationship. I thought he was the love of my life I loved him a lot" John said Randy felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"what happened after Madison died?" Randy asked "he became fixated on having another baby I refused and he got angry. He started drinking around that time as well and he beat me one time he beat me so hard that I was rushed to hospital I couldn't handle it so I ended things with him. He got help and asked for me back but I refused he accepted it and we left each others lives on a good basis the only time I have seen him is if we have a match" John said Randy nodded.

"what happened after that?" Randy asked "I moved on and got traded to raw I didn't date anyone until you" John said smiling Randy reciprocated the smile. "when we got together I was guarded I didn't want the same thing to happen again but then I found out about the bet and I hated you for it" John said "I'm sorry" Randy said John smiled at him "I forgave you for that a long time ago baby." John said caressing Randy's face.

"when Madison died I decided I wasn't meant to be a father but then I got pregnant and I knew if I kept the baby I would end up causing the death" John said wiping his face from tears. "Johnny you didn't cause Madisons death you didn't it was a freak thing is that why you didn't want Lilly?" John nodded "I wanted her I did but I couldn't handle it if the same thing happened again I was scared" John said "baby everything is going to be fine with Lilly and this new baby ok?" John nodded "I know I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Hunter and Madison but I don't like to think of it I still blame myself sometime for it I know it isn't my fault but I cant help the way I feel" John said.

Randy smiled "I love you baby and I am not going to let anything happen to you, Lilly, Alanna or this new baby I promise" John smiled and kissed Randy softly needing the assurance that Randy would always be his and that Lilly and the new baby would be fine. "I love you now lets get some rest" Randy said John smiled and fell into a deep sleep. John woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep he walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading to the backyard he sat down in one of the chairs and looked out into the night sky.

He had been sitting there a while when he heard a chair pull out he knew it would be Randy all he wanted to do was be alone with his thoughts. "penny for your thoughts?" Randy asked "I don't think they're worth that much" John murmured Randy frowned "talk to me John" John sighed "I'm just thinking about everything that's been going on lately I'm just a little scared I guess" John admitted "about?" Randy inquired "that you're not happy and that at any moment you could leave me" John said Randy sighed "John I am never leaving you I hate it when we're apart I love you so much it hurts please believe that" John nodded "I don't think I deserve you" he said Randy sighed John was so down on himself it was annoying.

"Jay look at me" Randy requested John turned his head and looked at his husband. "you and these kids are my life you're never going to be rid of me I love you and only you. I want you and only you. I cant imagine being with someone else I just couldn't do it" Randy said John nodded "I believe you it's just lately we haven't really been ourselves I want us back the way we used to be when we first got married" John said "well we have to try and we have to work on things we cant give up" John smiled "I want this Rand I want us" he spoke "I want the same thing" Randy said John moved and sat on Randy's lap and hugged him close breathing in the scent of Randy.

"come on lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow with Lilly starting school" John nodded and got off of Randy and headed inside to the warmth of their bed. The next day John woke up early and had a shower and got dressed he started breakfast for everyone he made some pancakes with orange juice for the girls and a pot of coffee for Randy and himself. "morning Daddy!" Lilly came out in her pj's followed by Alanna "morning girls how did you sleep?" he asked "good" they echoed John smiled "well sit and eat then you both need to get ready for school" John said Alanna nodded and Lilly smiled she was looking forward to her first day at pre school.

He sat down and started eating also he got half way through his food when he ran into his bathroom and emptied his stomach. Randy heard him and walked in and started rubbing his back. "I hate this" John moaned Randy smiled "sorry baby but it's all part of being pregnant" he said John nodded and stood up and brushed his teeth again and went to finish his food Randy joined them. While the girls were having their baths Randy and John cleaned up. They finished and John poured them a cup of coffee each and they sat down. John took a sip of his coffee. It felt so nice going down.

All of a sudden Randy grabbed his cup and poured it down the sink. John looked at him as if he was crazy. "what the fuck?" John asked "coffee John you cant have it and you know it" John groaned "but baby" he whined Randy shook his head "no Jay you know you cant just have decaf" Randy said "fine then if I have to drink decaf from now on then you do to and I mean here and at work" John said Randy sighed. "but I'm not the pregnant one" he pointed out John glared "I don't care you had help in the process so it's only right that you should suffer too" John pointed out Randy reluctantly agreed and went to get the girls dressed.

Lilly and Alanna came walking out a minute later with their bags. "wow you two look very pretty" John complimented "thanks daddy we go now?" Lilly asked John smiled and nodded "yep lets go girls" John said the whole family got in the car and took off to Alanna and Lilly's school they went to the same one. Randy took Alanna to her class while John took Lilly. They got there and John crouched down to Lilly's level. "baby I want you to be a good girl and have fun ok make some friends baby ok?" Lilly grinned and gave John a hug and a kiss "love you daddy" John smiled "love you too baby" he said.

"sad isn't it?" John heard he turned to see Chris and Adam standing there Adam looked like he was about to cry. "yeah what class is Aiden in?" John asked "same one as Lilly" John smiled "well that's good then…You alright there Ad?" John asked Adam he nodded "yeah just a little sad" John smiled "yeah" he said "where's your better half?" Chris asked "taking Alanna to her class" John said "no he's not he's back where's Lil?" Randy asked "meeting new people" John said Randy nodded and went over to her to give her a hug and a kiss.

"so do you two wanna come for breakfast?" Chris asked "we already ate but maybe we could come for dinner tonight?" John asked "sure we will invite Ted and Codes too" John smiled "cool we will see you tonight then bye guys" Randy said as he and John took off to their car. "so what do we have to do tody then?" Randy asked "just some grocery shopping then head to your parents and tell them the news then I am all yours sexy" John said Randy grinned "cant I have you now?" Randy asked John shook his head "no" John said Randy sighed and drove them to the store where they did all of their grocery shopping.

They left the store and headed to Randy's parents house. They got there and walked in. "you know babe we shouldn't just walk in" John said "why not?" Randy asked "they could be doing stuff" John said smirking at the horrified look on Randy's face. "eww no way they're too old" he said "so when we get that old no more sex then is that what you're saying?" John asked loving teasing Randy. "no we're different" John laughed "why?" John asked "coz I'm Randy and you're John" John laughed and kissed Randy before walking into his parents lounge room.

"hey boys what a nice surprise this is" Elaine said she gave both men a hug and a kiss then both men shook Bob's hand and sat down as Elaine made some coffee for them. "decaf for John mom" Randy said receiving a glare from John "and me too" Randy said John smiled triumphantly. "why? Are you two on a diet or something?" she asked as she handed them their drinks. "no John's pregnant again" Randy said "oh my god congratulations" she said she hugged them and Bob shook there hand. "good job son" Bob said Randy smirked and ohn elbowed him in the ribs. "so why are you drinking decaf?" Elaine asked.

"I told him if I had to drink decaf that he should too I didn't get pregnant alone" John said "I reluctantly agreed" Randy grumbled "well I think its sweet of you hunny you doing that for John" Elaine said John smiled "yeah it is sweet" John said. "so when is this one due?" Bob asked "august" John announced "wow how is Lilly and Alanna about it all?" Elaine asked "they're fine with it Lilly said she wants a brother and Alanna is just as happy" Randy said they smiled. "it's going to be hard for you John to be pregnant and look after Lilly" Elaine said John nodded "I know but I can do everything until about the eight month I think just so long as nothing goes wrong" John said "well I could get maternity leave" Randy said "I think it's a good idea maybe be off for three months come the eight month and go back when the baby is a month old" Elaine said and Bob agreed.

They spent another hour at Randy's parents before heading to get some food they stopped and ate and got back in the car. John glanced at Randy as he drove the man was sexy as hell and John was horny he wanted him then and there. John began to run his hand up Randy's arm. He lifted his sleeve and traced one finger along his tattoos. Then John slipped the seat buckle over his head and leaned over and began licking and nipping at Randy's arm. "Christ, John, we're in a fucking car. I'd rather not crash it. So, if you could, please stop distracting me." Randy hissed. "Pull over, then. Because, God, Randy, seeing you drive this baby, seeing you behind the wheel, is turning me on so bad."

Randy put the blinker on and pulled off to the side. Luckily, passing cars were few and far between. John unbuckled and turned to scramble to the backseat. "Wait," Randy put a hand on John's shoulder, "If you're gonna go that way, could you take your shoes off first? I don't wanna scratch anything up." Randy was so anal about his hummer.

John sighed, but he kicked his shoes off, none the less. Randy removed his own shoes, and then joined John in the back. John lay down on the seat, and Randy lay on top of him. He placed a kiss on John's lips. He pulled back and John lifted himself up to give Randy a kiss of his own. Randy's hand went behind John's head, and he leaned in for another kiss. This time, Randy moved to deepen it, letting his tongue slip out. John opened his mouth, accepting the intrusion. Randy ran his tongue along John's teeth and the roof of his mouth.

John the followed Randy's tongue back into the other man's mouth, and mirrored the movements and actions Randy had just done to him. Finally, Randy pulled back, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. John grabbed the hem of Randy's shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it over the front seat. John removed his own, one handed, and threw it on top of Randy's.

John took hold of Randy's arm and again traced the tattoos with his finger. He brought the arm up to his mouth, licking along the outlines. "You should get another one," he said, before turning his attention back to the tattoos. Randy sat up and made quick work of John's belt, button and fly, and did the same with his own. John wiggled out of his pants and boxers, as did Randy, and both men threw their clothing on the floor.

Randy leaned back in and began showering John's broad chest with kisses. He moved down, planting kisses along the way. He dipped his tongue into John's naval, then traced along John's defined abs. "Do we have any lube?" Randy asked as he let his hands roam over John's abs. "Not unless there's some in the glove box." John said "Well, I don't think that there is…So, I guess we'll just have to improvise," Randy told him, sticking two fingers in John's mouth.

"I like improvisation," John muttered around the fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, covering them in his saliva. Randy removed his fingers and slid both into John. John's hips hitched up off the seat, and Randy picked up his leg and placed it over his shoulder. Randy slid the fingers in and out while at the same time, worked the precum over his leaking cock, trying to slick it up some.

Randy pulled out his fingers and spit into his hand, spreading it over his cock before letting the tip rest against John's hole. He pushed in slowly, letting only the head go in to allow John to adjust. He leaned down once again to capture John's mouth with his. He continued to push in very slowly as he distracted John with the kiss. He let his hands pet John's hair and touch his face and chest and arms. Finally Randy was all the way in. "That ok, babe?"John reached up and took hold of Randy's shoulders, "Yeah, go on."

Randy pulled back slowly, looking at John's face to judge how he was feeling. He could tell that he was hurting a bit still, so he took hold of John's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head, then splayed his fingers out down the side. He slid back in as he slid his hand down John's cock.

"Feels good," John got out. Randy, feeling more comfortable now that John was, as well, began to pick up his pace. He continued to pull back far as he could and slam back in. On the next thrust, he changed his angle in order to hit John's prostate. John cried out in pleasure as Randy continued to hit his spot. John worked his hips to meet Randy's, trying to keep up with the pace. Randy threw his head back, and John knew he was about to come. John's hand covered Randy's, and together they worked to pump his cock. Randy became to come inside him, as John shot out onto Randy and his stomachs.

Randy pulled his now limp cock out. John smiled up at him; Randy smiled back loving the love in John's eyes. They got dressed and headed home. They got home and unloaded the groceries and decided on having a nap before picking the girls up and going to Chris and Adam's for dinner.

**Please review and vote on my new poll**


	9. Chapter 9

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 9

John and Randy woke up a few hours later and had a shower and dressed before jumping in the car and going to pick the girls up. They got to the school and John went to get Alanna while Randy got Lilly. John got to the class and saw Alanna being held back by the teacher he knocked and walked in. "Johnny!" Alanna yelled and ran over to him and hugged him "hey Al go get your things and let me talk to your teacher ok?" she nodded and John walked over to the teacher. "hi I'm John Cena her step father is there a problem?" John asked he sat down "hi nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Anderson Alanna's teacher." John shook her hand.

"I was just disciplining Alanna she has been very disruptive today and her school work has been below her usual standards have you been making her do her homework?" Anderson asked John nodded "of course we do her reading every night before bed what is the problem?" John asked he didn't like this teacher very much.

"she had been disrupting the class when they found out her name was Orton they keep asking her about her father I wont stand for it" Anderson said John nodded. "I'm sorry but she cant help it if her father is famous don't take that out on her what kind of teacher are you?" John asked "the best look Mr Orton please just take your step daughter and leave she is suspended for a day" Anderson said "screw you ya old bag take your class and shove it!" John yelled.

He stood up grabbed all of Alanna's things and left with his step daughter. "you said bad words Johnny" Alanna chided John nodded "I know baby and I am sorry but she was a mean old lady" John said they got to the car and Alanna got int o her booster seat and John got into the passenger seat. "we need to talk when we get home" John said Randy nodded. John turned his head and smiled at Lilly. "how was your day baby girl?" John asked her "good I made lots of fwiends and Aiden is in my class" John smiled "that's great baby" John said and turned back to the front.

They got home and walked into the house. "girls get changed before you play and put your clothes on your beds please" Randy instructed them they ran in doing what was asked John walked into the kitchen and started sorting the girls out a snack each. "ok what's up?" Randy asked "when I went to get Al she was being held back by her teacher" John said "what? Why?" Randy asked as he sat down. "the teacher said she was being disruptive and that her work is below standards." John said "that's bullshit" Randy said John nodded.

"that's not all then the old bag starts going on how the class was all disruptive today when they found out her last name is Orton I told the teacher that she couldn't blame Al for it it's not her fault you're famous. The teacher ignored it then suspended her for a day then I sort of lost my cool" John said sheepishly. "what did you do?" Randy asked cautiously he knew how bad John could get when he lost his cool. "I told her she was an old bag and I told her to take her class and shove it" John said Randy gasped he couldn't believe John would do that.

"John what the hell are we going to do now?" Randy asked "easy we go to the school tomorrow and talk to the principle and get her classes switched I'm really sorry baby but Al was near to tears and you could tell the bitch if a teacher hated her because of her last name I am really sorry" John said "Johnny I forgive you but damn I cant believe you said that to an old woman" Randy said chuckling. "it's not funny Randy seriously I don't know what came over me" John said Randy smirked "I would have loved to have been there and see you all fired up turns me on" Randy said licking at John's neck. "tonight I am all yours baby" John said kissing Randy hard.

"girls snack time!" John called at them they came running in and sat down at the table John gave them their fruit and sandwiches and their juice. He switched on the tv on the cartoon channel and let them watch some tv. He cleaned up the kitchen and went to see Randy. He found him in the office on the phone. "who is it?" John mouthed "mom" Randy mouthed back John nodded. And walked over to Randy and pulled the chair out and straddled his husbands lap. Randy glared at John who just smirked in return. John grinded his crotch down onto Randy's groin making Randy groan. John leaned up and started sucking and biting at Randy's neck. "want you" John whispered in Randy's ear Randy shivered.

"yeah mom I'll call you later Lilly is calling me love you" Randy spoke into the phone John laughed as Randy hung the phone up. "liar Lilly is not calling you" John said Randy sighed. "you're an evil little bitch" Randy spoke John laughed and brought Randy's lips onto his own in a deep passionate kiss. Randy sucked on John's bottom lip making John groan and grind down harder onto Randy. "on your knees bitch" Randy demanded John smiled "yes master" John said this was a game they played before Lilly was around and John wanted to bring the spark back into their relationship and this was what he wanted.

John slid down onto his knees as Randy undid his belt buckle Randy pulled down his fly and pulled his hard cock out he smirked at John. "take my cock into your hot sweet mouth and make me cum" Randy ordered him John grinned and licked at the tip of Randy's cock. Randy groaned at the first initial contact of John's tongue on him. John slid his tongue up and down on Randy's dick Randy had enough and gripped at John's face. John looked up at Randy. "take me down your throat now!" he commanded John smiled and swallowed Randy taking him all the way down his throat he had a great gag reflex Randy was the biggest he had ever been with and he was the best he had ever been with.

Randy gripped John's short hair and started thrusting his hips up into John's hot mouth. John hollowed his cheeks making room for Randy. He sucked licked and even bit down on the huge member that was in his mouth. The taste of Randy was a sweet saltiness that he couldn't get enough of. John hummed around the member and Randy groaned and moaned wantonly. "fuck your mouth is so hot" he whispered he couldn't be too loud with the kids in the next room. John gave him a hard suck for that comment. "fuck Johnny gonna cum" he hissed John fastened his pace sucking at Randy like he was a lolly pop needing Randy's seed in his mouth he craved it.

"oh shit baby" Randy moaned John moved his hands and started rolling Randy's heavy balls around in the palm of his hand. Randy bucked of the seat nearly falling off. "oh fuck shit fuck" Randy groaned John kept moving his mouth up and down on Randy's member bringing him to completion. "holy fuuuck!" Randy screamed as his cock exploded inside of John's mouth. John relaxed his throat and swallowed all of Randy's pearly white seed. He slowly released Randy with a pop and kissed the end of the penis softly he put Randy back in his jeans and stood up licking his lips.

Randy pulled him down onto his lap and kissed him hard making sure John knew who he belonged to. "you taste so good master" John said grinning. Randy smiled "well my little slave you have a fuckin hot and sweet mouth" Randy said John laughed and sat on Randy's lap kissing his neck. "that was fun" John said Randy laughed "yeah it was we should play master and slave more often" he said John nodded "oh definitely" John said "Daddy, Papa!" Lilly yelled they got up and walked out into the lounge where the girls were sitting watching tv.

A few hours later the family was out the door on the way to Adam and Chris's for dinner. They got there and the girls ran inside and John and Randy walked in hand in hand they were really happy. They walked in and got given a drink each Randy had a beer while John had a water he still had to tell them he was having another baby. "so why the water Jay?" Adam asked "I'm pregnant" John announced "wow" Adam said and hugged him "me too Chris doesn't know yet" Adam said John nodded.

An hour later they sat down for dinner Adam had cooked a nice curry John wasn't sure how the baby was going to like it but it looked nice so he ate it. Adam had cooked a milder curry for the kids ohn and Randy were lucky both Alanna and Lilly ate anything and everything. They finished dinner and had ice cream for desert. They headed home not long after and put the girls to bed.

**Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 10

John walked into the bedroom and crawled over to Randy who was sitting there playing with his phone. "have a bath with me baby?" John asked Randy smiled at him. "of course I'll go get it ready you just sit here ok?" John nodded. Randy went into the bathroom turned the water on got it to the right temperature and put the plug in. he poured some strawberry bubble bath in and swished his hand around he came back into the bedroom and started stripping John of his clothes first his shirt then his belt and jeans then his shoes and socks and then went the underwear he pushed John in the direction of the bathroom. Randy undressed and joined John. They got in and it felt so nice and relaxing.

"this feels so good" John moaned Randy nodded "yeah we haven't had time to just relax like this in a while just us two" Randy said John nodded "I know I wanted to talk to you about me coming on the road for a few weeks" John held his hand up when Randy went to speak. "just hear me out…I love you Rand and I want to be with you as much as possible so we can repair our relationship I know it is much better but there is still some things we need to work on we cant do that if we're apart. I've spoken to your mom and she will look after the girls so what do you say?" John asked "are you sure about this it's a lot of travelling baby" John nodded "it's what I want I want to be with you" John said Randy smiled and nodded "ok then but I want you to relax and not stress out ok?" John nodded.

"and if there is one thing that goes wrong with you or the baby you fly home straight away deal?" Randy asked "deal" John said he crawled forward and kissed Randy softly on the lips Randy trailed his tongue over John's lips asking for entrance which was granted. They made out for a few minutes before they pulled apart. "ride me" Randy whispered John grinned "prep me" John said Randy nodded and reached around and circled John's entrance with his index finger.

Randy started moving his finger around inside of John trying to stretch him as much as possible he slowly pulled the finger out but went back in with two. He started scissoring his husband trying to stretch him he didn't want to hurt John especially when he was with child. "Oh shit Rand right there" John whispered Randy smirked when he hit that spot again. John was making all sorts of noises loving the feeling of Randy's fingers inside of him. "Do it baby I want you in me I wanna fell you throughout my whole body please Ran" Randy smiled and nodded.

John grinned and went back to straddling Randy. Randy gripped the base of his hard cock and lined it up as John slowly sunk down onto it. Randy groaned loudly at the feeling of filling John up. "So tight baby always so fucking tight for me." Randy moaned John nodded and raised up before sinking back down onto Randy's member. He kept the slow pace Randy gripped onto John's hips giving him some help in the thrusting. John threw his head back in pleasure when Randy hit that spot inside of him that turned him into mush.

Randy was watching John's face liking the expressions on his lovers face as he was filled time and time again. Randy reached into the water and took John's cock in his hands and started stroking it his fingers gently rubbing over the tip turning John into a screaming mess. "Fuck Rand so close." Randy smiled "me too Johnny fuck cum for me baby" Randy said John smiled "fuck I love you daddy!" John screamed as he came in the bath water using the nickname he hadn't used in a while. Randy thrusted his hips up and John clenched his ass around Randy's hard cock. "Fuuuuck!" Randy screamed as he filled John with his seed.

John slumped forward onto Randy trying to catch his breath he looked up and kissed Randy sweetly on the lips Randy smiled and deepened the kiss. "Let's get washed and get you back into bed so you can rest up." Randy said John nodded. They cleaned themselves and got dressed and they got into bed watching some tv before falling asleep.

They got up the next morning and got ready while John was making breakfast Randy got the girls ready they head to go and see Alanna's head master today to see if she can switch classes John didn't was her in the same one the teacher was an old bag. They had breakfast and left for the school they dropped Lilly off at her class giving her a hug and a kiss each then they walked to the front office to meet with the headmaster. "hi how can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked "hi we have a meeting with the headmaster we're the Orton's" John said Randy smiled when he said Orton's he had never heard it like that before. The lady nodded and let them in. Alanna walked in and sat down on John's lap John smiled. John and Randy shook the headmasters hand and took a seat. "call me David" the headmaster said they nodded.

"so what seems to be the problem?" David asked "we want to change Alanna's class" Randy spoke "may I ask why?" David asked "yesterday I had a run in with her teacher Mrs. Anderson and I don't like her she had held Alanna back after the bell and she told me that she was being disruptive all because the other students were asking her questions all day because of her father" John said David nodded. "ok then anything else happen?" he asked "she suspended Alanna" Randy said David looked shocked "well in that case she can change to Mrs. Schofields' class I shall take her there now" David said John and Randy smiled they said good bye to Alanna and shook David's hand before leaving.

After leaving the school John and Randy got in the car. "babe you think we could go to a hardware store and get some paint and start on the nursery?" John asked Randy looked at him "yeah we will just get a neutral colour" John nodded. They got to a hardware store and looked around for the right colour. They split up to do so. John looked around and saw some nice borders he was really hoping to have a son he was hoping for a boy and he would find out in a months time. He found some nice colours and went to find Randy. He found him and he was on the phone.

Randy hung up and looked at John "that was teddy we're having lunch with them today" John nodded and smiled. "so I found some nice colours what do you think?" John asked "I like this one" Randy said it was a nice yellow colour John smiled "me too lets get that one" John said they got a few cans of paint and headed home they wouldn't paint until later on in the week. They stayed at home a few hours before they headed over to Ted's and Cody's. they got there and walked in seeing lunch served it was a nice salad and some grilled steaks.

"so where have you two been?" Ted asked "just at home we sorted out the colour for the nursery" Randy said "what did you decide on?" Cody asked "I nice yellow it's a really nice colour." John said they nodded. "so how are you two going?" Randy asked "good working through everything but we're getting there" Cody replied John nodded "that's good everyone knows relationships take work especially me and Randy" John said they nodded. They finished eating and separated John went outside to talk to Cody while Randy and Ted did the dishes.

"so Codes how are you doing?" John asked "ok I guess I am going on the road with him for a while" he said John nodded "me too me and Randy need to work on us so it's best if we're together" John said "so you know wether it's a girl or a boy yet?" Cody asked "nah next month we do" John said drinking his water. "what are you hoping for?" Cody asked "a boy but if we get a girl I wont mind I'll love them all the same" John said Cody nodded. Inside with Randy and Ted. "so you saw him again are you insane Ted?" Randy asked "I know but I couldn't help it I was drunk" Ted said "not an excuse maybe you should stop drinking coz every time you do you and Morrison end up in bed" Randy said.

They heard a throat clear and John stood there. Randy sighed "hey baby lets go huh?" Randy asked John nodded and glared at Ted as Randy dragged him away. "Codes we're heading off we'll see you on the road ok?" Randy asked he smiled and gave John and Randy a hug. John and Randy left with John huffing the whole way home. They got home and John stormed inside. "you cant say anything John it isn't our business" Randy said John scoffed "I don't care Cody deserves to know Randy if the roles were reversed I'd want him to tell me" John said.

"I know but this isn't our business and it was a mistake I am not defending him but it's their relationship not ours" John sighed "I know but I feel bad" John said sitting down. "relax ok I'm going to go get the girls you stay and relax ok?" John nodded and laid back on the couch switching on the tv. The next day John and Randy left for Raw and some house shows they said good bye to the girls and caught their flight. John slept the whole way there. He woke up and got off of the plane and headed to the hotel. They got there and got checked in. John looked around thinking he saw someone but shook his head he hoped he was seeing things. They got to the room and John laid down for a few hours getting some rest.

A few hours later they arrived at the arena and John let Randy go to the gym and have his photo shoots and his interviews while he explored the arena. He saw Ted and ignored him Ted ran after him. "hey Jay" John sighed "hey cheater look Ted don't talk to me you're lucky I haven't told Codes" John spat and walked away. He walked into the catering room and got some chips and a drink and sat down. He was sitting there for a while when he heard a throat clear he looked up and was shocked he never thought he would see him again. "H….Hunter?" John stammered as he saw his ex sitting directly across from him.

**Please review…**


	11. Chapter 11

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 11

John was in shock Hunter was sitting right in front of him. "hi John you look good" Hunter said John shifted nervously "thanks you too so what are you doing here?" John asked "I'm back I'm gonna be working with some of the younger guys from now on so you'll be seeing me more often" Hunter said John nodded. "that's great I should…I should uh go" John said Hunter nodded "yeah maybe we could get a drink sometime you know to catch up?" Hunter asked John shook his head. "I cant drink I'm….I'm pregnant" John said before walking away.

Hunter sat there shocked he would have never thought that John would be pregnant now he had to find out who he was with and what John had been up to he missed the guy a lot he just wanted him back in his life.

John walked down the hall he couldn't believe Hunter was back it wasn't a good thing he knew Hunter would go nuts when he found out that John was with Randy. He got to Randy's locker room and walked in and sat down with his head in his hands thinking of how he was going to deal with Hunter being around. "yeah I know we should beat them Ev it's gonna be fine" Randy said as he and Evan walked thorough the door. Randy stopped dead when he saw John sitting on the couch with his head in his hands he glanced at Evan and Evan left them alone.

Randy moved and sat next to John and started rubbing the older mans back. "what's wrong is it the baby?" Randy asked John looked up and Randy noticed the tears in John's eyes. "baby talk to me what's wrong?" he asked again. John sighed. "the baby is fine Rand it's just I was in the catering area and I was sitting down eating when….when Hunter sat down across from me he's back Rand Hunter is back" John revealed Randy sighed this was not good. "fuck" he growled. "did he say anything to you?" Randy asked "just that I was looking good and that he wanted to catch up with me for a drink" John said "I told him I couldn't because I was pregnant….Randy you should have seen his face he looked angry upset and betrayed all at once so I left" John said Randy nodded.

"baby we just have to ignore him and go along on our business don't pay any attention to him if he does or says anything to you that makes you upset or anything please tell me and I'll sort it out ok?" John nodded and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist burying his face in Randy's chest. "he is going to be so mad when he finds out I'm married to you and am pregnant with our second child." John said "why?" Randy asked "he has always hated you babe I'm scared around him I just don't feel safe seeing as the last time I saw him I was in hospital because of him" John said crying. Randy sighed "I'm gonna do my match and we are out of here ok we will go grab some food and have a movie night ok?" John nodded.

"can you get someone to sit in here with me while you're having your match?" John asked "sure baby I'll get Codes ok?" John nodded and relaxed a little bit. Randy's match was quick he got back to his locker room and changed and he and John left straight away. Randy forgot something so he went back and John made his way to the car on his own he was standing there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Hunter.

"Hunter what do you want?" John asked "just to talk Jay" John sighed and nodded "about?" John asked "you're pregnant?" John nodded "yeah 2 months along with my second child" John said Hunter's eyes went wide. "second?" John nodded "I have a five year old daughter" John said Hunter nodded "wow congrats what's her name?" Hunter asked "Lilly grace" John said. Hunter glanced at John's hand that was rubbing his stomach and saw his ring on his ring finger. "you're married too?" John nodded "yeah five years now" John said Hunter nodded. "to who?" Hunter asked John shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Randy" John revealed Hunter looked at John.

"Orton you married that asshole?" Hunter asked John nodded "yeah we were together for a while before we got married though why do you care aren't you with Shawn?" John asked Hunter sighed "yeah I am but it doesn't mean I don't care about you or think about what would have happened if Madison hadn't of died" John sighed "yeah well it's in the past now we have both moved on and for the better I still think about Madison all the time I'll never forget her but I have to focus on my family now…speaking of" John said Hunter turned and saw Randy coming there way.

As Randy got closer he saw Hunter talking to John he glared at the older man and stood beside John. "you alright babe?" Randy asked John who nodded "fine can we go?" John asked Randy nodded. John got in the car. "you ever hurt him Orton and I will kill you don't think I don't care about him because I do he will always be the father of my child" Hunter spat Randy laughed "mine too" Randy said Hunter sighed knowing he had to let John go. Randy got in the car and drove off to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and got some movies from the front desk before heading to their room. "I need a shower" Randy said "want some company?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded. John stood up and got undressed and stepped into the shower with Randy. John stood in front of Randy who wrapped his arms around John's waist and rubbed his small bump. "I love you" Randy whispered in John's ear John smiled "I love you too more than anything…seeing Hunter today made me realise that I was lucky to get away from him and even more luckier to meet you" John said Randy smiled and kissed John's neck. "I'm the lucky one baby you have given me three very good reasons to be here" John smiled.

"what are the reasons?" John asked as he turned in Randy's arms looking into the grey blue eyes of his husband. "you for one Lilly and this baby" Randy said punctuating every reason with a soft kiss on the lips. "yeah? I have four" John said Randy quirked an eyebrow urging John to continue. "you, Lilly this baby and Alanna" John said Randy smiled and pulled John down into a passionate kiss. "I am so lucky to have you any other guy would have fled when they found out about Al but not you you'll never know how much I admire and love you for accepting her into our home and lives" Randy said honestly John smiled. "how could I not she's yours of course I am going to love her like my own she's lucky to have you as a father and I love her" John said Randy smiled and they hugged tightly for a few minutes before cleaning getting out laying in bed.

The first movie they started watching was one of Randy's favourites bill and Ted's excellent adventure. After watching that they moved onto one of John's favourite movies die hard. They were half way through it when Randy heard John's stomach rumbling he laughed and kissed the stomach. "what do you want to eat baby?" Randy asked "uh just a pizza will do please" John said Randy nodded and ordered a room service pizza. They sat back and watched the rest of the movie.

Once they ate they put on another movie this time it was sweet home Alabama it was the movie they went to see on their first date. As they were watching it Randy kept glancing at John watching him laugh with his dimples on display the man was so cute at times and then at other times he was sexy as hell. John got up and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth he was in his sweats with a shirt on he walked back out into the bedroom.

Randy sat up a bit and took John's hand, bringing him onto the bed. John straddled Randy's thighs leaning down and pressing their lips together softly. Randy slid his tongue across John's lower lip before biting it gently, his arms slinking around his waist. He could feel goose bumps on John's back as his fingers traced small patterns on his skin. Randy kissed him harder and John put his hands on Randy's shoulders, grinding down slightly.

"This needs to go." Randy pulled John's shirt over his head and grinned as he ran a hand down his chest and abs, stopping at his trousers. He palmed John through his pants and John took in a sharp breath, grinding against his hard almost desperately. Randy could feel his own cock rub against John's ass as he grinded into his hand and Randy groaned quietly, thrusting up against him.

"Take those off," Randy demanded as John got off him and pulled off his sweats. Randy pulled off his own pants and underwear, sliding his shirt off. "Nice view?" he asked, smirking as John started at his member for a second before his cheeks flushed "you know I love it so why ask babe?". John pulled off his own underwear and got back on the bed at Randy's knees. He lowered his head down, kissing along his stomach and the top of his thighs before taking hold of Randy's cock and stroking him slowly.

Randy looked down at John's through half lidded eyes and took in a slow deep breath, groaning when he felt John's warm mouth envelope him. He ran his finger through his hair as John sucked and licked around him, making Randy arch his back slightly off the bed, his breathing heavy. "Fuck…" John moved his mouth with skill and rolled his tongue across his tip.

"Move up here," he breathed out as John crawled up Randy's body. Randy pulled John in for a hard passionate kiss, sliding his tongue against John's as he toyed with John's tip, rubbing his thumb across his slowly, smearing his precum before wrapping his hand around him fully.

John whimpered and thrust into his hand as Randy stroked him fast and steady, his other hand reaching around and grabbing John's ass. John kissed Randy, groaning against his lips. Randy raised his eyebrows when he felt John move his hand away from his ass and was about to protest before he heard John groan louder. He kissed and nipped at his shoulder, moaning with desperation when he saw John pushing his fingers in and out of himself. He reached over to the draw, letting go of John's cock for a moment as he grabbed a bottle of lube. "Don't use that," John said, tilting his head back, exposing his neck. Randy dropped the lube. Randy just wanted to fuck John. And wanted to fuck him now.

John lifted himself up a little as Randy positioned himself against John, pushing the tip into him. Randy swallowed hard and groaned as John dug his nails into his chest lightly, closing his eyes. John lowered himself onto Randy slowly, his chest flushing."Randy…" Randy looked up as John said his name, wanting to thrust into him hard but he held back until John was comfortable enough. He groaned as John started to move up and down on him, his hands gripping John's hips tightly.

Randy sat up and flipped them over, making John gasp and grab hold of his shoulders. "I wanna fuck you," he breathed against his ear as he started to thrust into him slowly. Randy was amazed at how tight John felt and he started to move faster, watching as John started jerking himself off fast. He grunted as he practically slammed into him, John almost screaming out. He pounded into John for a moment before he felt him arch up under him.

"Fuck… Randy…" he sounded like he was begging. Randy smirked and continued to pound into him in that exact same spot, watching John writhe and squirm under him, lost in complete bliss. He knew John was close when he could feel him tighten around him and leaned over, nipping and licking at his neck, grinding into him roughly.

"I'm close…" John managed to groan, his breathing becoming ragged and airy. His moans getting louder and his chest almost heaving as Randy slammed into him. He arched up, crying out Randy's name as he came hard over his stomach and chest. Randy let out a low growl as John came, pounding into John as hard as he could, tipping himself over the edge and letting go completely. He collapsed on top of John's trembling body, barely able to breathe before pulling out of him, laying on his back and closing his eyes, waiting for his heart to slow down. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at John who was panting heavily but grinning like a fool.

"damn" John whispered Randy chuckled "I know" Randy said John curled up against Randy's chest laying his head on the sweaty body bellow him he kissed Randy's chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Please review…**


	12. Chapter 12

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 12

A month later John and Randy were at home for a week holiday. Today was the day that John was going in for his check up and also they would be finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. "Johnny you gotta get up" Randy said John groaned "noooooo sleep more sleep is good" John whined Randy laughed and pulled the blanket off of John's naked body. John opened his eyes. "asshole" John muttered before walking into the bathroom for a shower. He showered and dressed in some jeans and a loose shirt he was a little bit bigger you could definitely tell he was pregnant now.

He walked out into the kitchen and kissed Alanna and Lilly on the head as they were eating breakfast before walking into the kitchen for a cup of decaf coffee. He added three sugars and some cream and sat down. "daddy you go to the doctors today?" Lilly asked John smiled at his daughter "yep we need to see how the baby is doing and see if it's a boy or a girl" John said "brover!" Lilly screamed "sister!" Alanna screamed "brover!" Lilly yelled Alanna opened her mouth "enough please stop yelling the baby will be whatever he or she decides to be ok?" John asked they nodded. "finish your breakfast then go grab your school bags" John said groaning he was tired and wanted to sleep.

It was all Randy's fault for dragging John to his brothers MMA fight last night they didn't get in until midnight then Randy was horny and wanted John so they didn't get to sleep until one at the earliest. "you alright?" Randy asked "tired" John said Randy nodded "sorry for keeping you out so late babe" Randy said John sighed "don't worry about it anything going on tonight or what?" John asked "nope Alanna is going home to Sam's tonight though" John nodded "Sam said she wanted to talk to us about something important too" Randy said John helped him clean the breakfast table off. "do you know what it is?" John asked Randy shook his head "nope."

"girls time to go!" Randy shouted they came running in and out to the hummer where they got in. John strapped Lilly into her seat and Randy did Alanna. They got in the car and took off to the school. "bye daddy" Lilly said and leaned over and kissed John on the cheek John smiled "bye baby be a good girl" John said she nodded and got out of the car. "bye Johnny" Alanna said she did the same as what Lilly did and left with Randy taking them to their respective classes.

Randy came back a minute later and they left for the doctor's office which was in the hospital his doctor had left for better job opportunities. John didn't mind she was still his doctor. They got there and signed in and sat down in the waiting room. "ohh" John groaned Randy looked at him worriedly. "what's wrong?" he asked John smiled and grabbed his hand and put it against his stomach so Randy could feel the baby kick. "that is still so cool" Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Mr. Cena-Orton?" the nurse called John and Randy stood up and were led into an exam room. "make yourselves comfortable doctor summers will be right in" the nurse named Katie said John smiled and got up on the exam table.

"hello guys how are you both?" dr summers said "good doc" John said "please call me Maria" she said John smiled as she started up the sonogram machine. "so John how have you been feeling?" Maria asked "good I haven't been throwing up much this time which is great and I am feeling awesome" John said "is the baby moving a lot?" she asked as she wrote some notes. "yeah quite a bit it really moves a lot after sex is that normal?" John asked she smiled "it is because you're feeling pleasure and the happy feeling you get the baby responds to" John nodded "I just want you to be careful when you do have sex soon you wont feel comfortable in the missionary position so you'll have to experiment" John blushed "don't worry about that doc experimenting is the fun part" Randy said cockily making her laugh.

"if I can just get you to remove your shirt and lower your jeans please John" Maria said John smiled and rid his shirt and lowered his jeans. "this is gonna be cold" she warned him as she poured some gel onto his baby bump. She started rubbing it around with the sonogram machine and pressed a few buttons. The picture came up. "well the baby looks great very healthy and the size is good for three months in." Maria said John smiled.

"so everything is good?" John asked she grinned "absolutely just keep doing what you have been….would you like to know the sex?" she asked John and Randy grinned. "of course" Randy answered. "come on little baby show me….." she said moving the machine over John's stomach to get the picture. "uh huh it looks like the new addition to the Cena-Orton family is a little boy" she said John started crying he was so happy Randy hugged him. Maria smiled. "I'll leave you two to it and John make an appointment for in a months time ok?" John nodded.

John cleaned up and redressed and made another appointment before they left. "what do you wanna do now babe?" Randy asked "lets go shopping for some furniture for the nursery and I need to get some maternity clothes too" Randy nodded and held John's hand as he drove to the mall. "I still cant believe we are having a boy" Randy said John nodded "Lilly will be happy" John said laughing "yeah she will be I am so happy" Randy said John smiled.

"just wait until I become the bitchy pregnant guy then you wont be so happy" John said Randy sighed "I remember when you were pregnant with Lilly you loved your spicy and savoury foods what do you like this time around?" Randy asked "this time it's more sweet things like cakes and chocolate and things like that so make sure we are stocked up and everything will be fine" John said Randy nodded.

They got to the mall and walked in hand in hand they stopped to sign a few autographs before walking through the mall they came across a nice baby store and decided to go in and purchase some things. John looked around and found some nice clothes and then went looking for a crib for the baby he couldn't use the one they had for Lilly because it was girly it had flowers painted all over it. "babe you know I was thinking with the girls bedroom we should get bunk beds so it will give them some more room in their room" John said Randy nodded "good idea then we will need to mount the tv on the wall so they both can see it" John nodded "yeah we should have a look at some bun beds in one of the furniture shops" John suggested Randy nodded.

They looked around the mall and John got some new clothes as well as some new clothes for Lilly and Alanna. They purchased a set of bunk beds and some new born baby clothes as well as a border for the nursery John wanted sports themed so that's what he got. "what would you like for lunch babe?" Randy asked him "a meatball sub from subway sounds good" John said Randy nodded and got their lunch they sat down in the food hall.

"have you been thinking of any names?" Randy asked John shook his head "no but I want his middle name to be Randall." John said smiling. "really?" John nodded "yeah I love your name now we just have to figure out a first name that goes with it." John said Randy nodded. "what about John?" Randy suggested John frowned "nah I don't want him to be a John" John said Randy nodded "well we could go and get a baby name book from one of the bookstores before we leave and tonight we can go through them" Randy said John smiled "sounds great you're so smart baby no wonder I keep you around" John said teasingly. "hardy fricken har" Randy said John smiled and they went to the nearest book store.

When they got home John felt sick he ran straight to the bathroom throwing up his lunch. He came out and sat down next to Randy he was fine for a while but suddenly got really strong cramps. He winced and groaned loudly. "Randy!" he screamed and Randy stormed in and saw John in the foetal position clutching his stomach. "what's wrong?" he asked "pain really strong pain" John gritted. Randy nodded he got the keys and put John in the car and rushed him to the hospital they took John back and examined him a minute later their doctor came out to see Randy. "he is fine the food he ate didn't sit well with him. Randy he cant eat take away food anymore only restaurant or home made food from now on ok?" Maria asked Randy nodded.

"he can go home just make sure he gets some fluids" she said Randy sighed in relief he was so scared. He got John home and made him go to bed he handed him some orange juice and turned the tv on for him. He came back in an hour later. "I'm going to go get the girls ok?" Randy asked John nodded. Randy kissed him goodbye and went to get his daughters. He picked them up and spoiled them with some ice cream and headed home. It was a Friday he made Alanna pack her things and let them play for a while. While Randy was doing dinner Lilly snuck away and walked into her daddy's room and sat next to him on the bed John was fast asleep.

"daddy" she whispered John groaned and opened his eyes he smiled when he saw Lilly sitting next to him he kissed her on the cheek. "hey baby how was school?" he asked her "good are yous sick?" she asked John smiled "I have a stomach ache that's all but I am fine." John told her she nodded and laid down against his chest like she used to when she was a baby. "I love you Lilly bug" John said she smiled and kissed John's bare chest. They quickly fell asleep together. With Randy he had finished dinner and went looking for the girls he found Alanna watching cartoons in the lounge. "Al where's Lilly?" he asked "I don't know" she answered. "go wash up dinner is ready" Randy said she nodded and went to wash up for dinner.

He walked into the girls bedroom and didn't see her he looked everywhere finally he went into his bedroom and smiled when he saw John and Lilly asleep looking exactly the same with their mouths open just a little bit. He walked over and shook John awake. "hey baby" he said John smiled and kissed him. "dinners ready you fell like eating?" he asked John shook his head "nah but she should" John said motioning for Lilly. He woke her up and she whined "go eat dinner and have a bath baby then you can come back to bed with daddy ok?" John asked she nodded and left with Randy.

Randy Alanna and Lilly ate then Randy gave the girls a bath and Lilly went and sat with John and watched tv while Randy and Alanna got ready for Sam's arrival. An hour later there was a knock on the door Randy answered it and Sam entered. "so what did you need to talk to me about?" Randy asked "me and Nick are moving" she said Randy was shocked "where to?" he asked "he got offered a job in Florida Randy so we're moving there and we're taking Alanna with us" she said "what?" Randy asked "you heard me" Sam said "Sam you cant just move with my daughter to another state" he said irked at her attitude.

"well we are you can see her whenever you want but we're doing this Randy and nothing you say will stop us" she said "when are you leaving?" he asked "in a month" she said Randy nodded. "can I take her on the road with me for a few days so I can spend time with her?" he asked "I don't know who would watch her when you have a match?" she asked "John would he's travelling up until the sixth month" he said Sam nodded "fine just ring with the details ok?" Randy nodded.

He said goodbye to Alanna and Sam and his daughter left. He walked into his bedroom grabbing a sleeping Lilly he put her in her bed and walked back into his room finding John missing. He walked out into the kitchen and saw John cleaning up the dinner dishes and packing them in the dishwasher. "baby you shouldn't be doing that" Randy said John turned and smiled at him. "I don't mind" John said "still" Randy said John sighed "relax babe sit down" John said Randy groaned. "no John sit your ass down now before I make you" Randy snapped. John turned around frowning. "why the fuck are you snapping at me for?" John asked.

John sat down in the lounge annoyed at his husband. Randy finished the dishes and went and sat with John he turned the tv off and turned to John. "I'm sorry for snapping but I am not in a good mood Jay" he said John looked at him. "what's wrong?" John asked "Sam and nick are moving to Florida and taking Alanna with them" John was shocked "wow I didn't see that one coming" John said "neither did I but she was so bitchy about it so calm about it she pissed me off." John sighed and took Randy's hand "when are they leaving?" John asked Randy sighed "a month but we get to take Al on the road for a few days before she goes. I hate this Jay they're taking my baby away" Randy said close to tears.

John pulled Randy close. "we'll move to Florida" John said Randy looked at him. "John no" Randy said "why not? you get to be closer to Al and Lilly gets to be closer to her sister to make the two of you happy we should move to Florida" John said "you wouldn't mind?" Randy asked John smiled "I don't mind as long as you and Lilly are with me I don't care where we live" John said confidently Randy smiled and launched himself onto John peppering kisses all over John's face. "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too we'll talk more about this tomorrow ok?" Randy nodded. They snuggled up together and watched some tv both thinking about the big change that would be happening in their lives very soon.

**Please review…..**


	13. Chapter 13

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 13**

**Three weeks later **Randy got onto the internet and started looking at some houses in Florida. John had just dropped Lilly off at Ted and Cody's house for some time with her uncles. He walked into the office and saw Randy sitting there on the computer he smiled and sat on his husbands lap. "whatya looking at?" John asked "houses in Florida what are we looking for?" Randy asked "one like this I guess so a 3 bathroom, 4 bedroom with a big garage and a pool and a big back yard I guess" John said Randy nodded.

Randy typed in the info and a nice house came up it was in Land o' Lakes Florida in Tampa. It was a four bedroom 4 bathroom fully furnished house which was a plus it was in a gated community and a new community it had a huge back yard and a pool and spa and even had a wine cellar. It had an office, games room, entertainment room, huge lounge and living areas. Huge walk in closets in the bedrooms. A great outdoor entertaining area, a home gym and a 3 garages big enough to fit some of John's cars since they were keeping the house in St. Louis also it made sense to leave some cars there ad have some in Florida. The price wasn't too bad for them anyway. It was priced at $960,000. John was in awe at the look of the house via the pictures he fell in love with it and wanted it.

"wow it's gorgeous" John said Randy smiled and nodded "yeah it is" he said "can we get it?" John asked "baby I think we should go take a look at it first don't you?" Randy asked "no look at the pictures" John said Randy rolled his eyes "Jonathon we are not buying a house without taking a look at it" Randy said sternly. "why not? You bought this house without me knowing" John said "John I'm not making an offer until I've seen it so stop your whining and act like a fucking adult" Randy snapped everything was piling up on him work, his kids, John being pregnant, Hunter being back and Sam taking Alanna to a new state meaning they had to move.

John stood up "fuck you Randy I'm goin out" John spat and left the house all Randy was doing lately is snapping at him and Lilly he had enough of it. It wasn't John's fault Sam was taking Alanna away from him. He got in his car and drove to his sisters house he hadn't seen her in a while. He walked inside and found Amy folding some laundry he sat down on the couch. "hey what's up your ass?" Amy asked "give you one guess" John said Amy sighed "Randy again?" John nodded "he keeps snapping at me for no reason at all I'm over it I wont stand for it any longer." John said Amy nodded.

"so have you found a place yet?" Amy asked John shook his head "nah I'm leaving it up to him" John said "I'm gonna miss you Jay" Amy said John sighed this was going to be hard Ted, Cody, Adam and Chris were moving with them to Florida Cody didn't want to be away from John and Adam and Chris already had a place in Florida so it wasn't that big of a deal. John really wanted Amy to move too but Matt was against it. "I'll miss you too Ames I really wish you could come" John said Amy nodded "me too but Matt is being an ass about the whole thing" John nodded.

"so how is being on the road treating you?" Amy asked "ok I guess just getting used to it again and now that Hunter is back Randy is so over protective of me to the point of annoying" John said Amy nodded. "has Hunter tried anything with you?" Amy asked "no everything has been friendly he looks like he's changed but I don't know I get the feeling he may be up to something but I'm not sure what" John said thinking of how Hunter has been acting recently. "well just keep an eye out for him ok?" John nodded "I better get back to my husband I'll call you in a few days ok?" John asked Amy nodded.

John got home and walked into the house he decided to get some chores done so he did the washing and started cleaning up Lilly's room she had toys scattered all over the place. He started making her bed then went into the nursery it was already painted and had a few pieces of furniture in there. He sat down thinking about everything that was going on he was stressed about moving to Florida and he was stressed about Hunter being around him he had a feeling Hunter still loved him so he decided to keep as far away from him as possible.

"John!" he heard being called it was Randy's voice he sighed and got up and walked out to the lounge where Randy was. He stood there with his hands on his hips he wasn't in the mood for him right now. "what?" he asked "I'm sorry I have been being an ass to you I really am it's just I am so stressed" Randy said John nodded "do you think I'm not Randy Jesus Christ I'm pregnant and we're moving to another state and Hunter has been hanging around me and I don't need you being an ass too" John said his whole demeanour was dejected he was emotionally tired and drained.

"what has Hunter been doing?" Randy asked "nothing for you to worry about ok I am handling it" John said "no way you're not to go anywhere near him John I am serious I don't trust him." Randy said John sighed "do you think I go and approach him no way he comes up to me" John said "well that's it you're not travelling anymore" Randy said John glared at him "excuse me you're not my owner I can and will do whatever the fuck I wanna do" John snapped he was tired of being treated like a two year old. "no way John I am not risking you or the baby" Randy said.

"too bad it's my choice not yours it's my body not yours and you wouldn't have to worry about the baby if you had used protection!" John shouted. "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Randy asked "I mean you knew I didn't want another baby yet but you still didn't use protection" John said accusingly. "what are you accusing me of?" Randy asked his jaw and hands were clenching. "did you not use protection on purpose?" John asked.

Randy looked down and John got his answer. "oh my god you did you wanted me to get pregnant didn't you?" John asked rubbing his stomach. "no baby I didn't" Randy said trying to hide the truth. "don't lie to me you did I cant believe you Randy why would you do that?" John asked "we were arguing all the time and I wanted us to get back to the way things were" John shook his head "Randy if you haven't noticed things have gotten worse I cant believe you I told you that if I caught you lying once more that was it" John said Randy got up and walked over to John.

"please no not a divorce John please don't divorce me" Randy pleaded John sighed "I need some time to think" he said and walked into their bedroom and laid down he couldn't believe Randy would lie about something like that. John trusted him and he did this what the hell? John had a quick nap before waking up he called Ted and Cody to see if they could have Lilly over night she didn't need to be around this tension.

He had a shower and walked into the lounge where Randy was sitting. "I cant do this anymore Randy" John said Randy turned the tv off and looked over at John "cant do what?" he asked "this us fighting non stop yeah we have a few good days and then it's just drama." Randy sighed "I don't wanna loose you John I cant loose you" Randy said John sat there "we need to fix us for good no more lying about anything we tell each other the truth and no hiding things from each other" John said Randy smiled. "and when we get on the road we are to see the councillor we cant go on like this we need to work out our problems with a mediator I cant handle this stress" John said Randy nodded.

"you got it I'll do anything John anything" Randy said John nodded "I know babe but I feel betrayed by what you did seriously" John said "baby I only wanted you to get pregnant the day before we found out you were pregnant" Randy said John was shocked "it doesn't make things better Randy you wanted to get me pregnant on purpose did you really think a kid would get our relationship back?" John asked "I was an idiot John and I am so sorry" John sighed "I forgive you but we really need to start doing things as a couple I feel like I am losing you and I don't want that" John said Randy smiled "well lets go out tonight just me and you ok?" John nodded and hugged Randy.

Later that night they headed out for a nice date they had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. They were halfway through their meal when John's phone Rand it was Ted he answered it and found out Cody went into premature labor he was a month early John and Randy left and got to the hospital. They got there and Lilly ran into John's arms sobbing. "uncle Cody's hurt daddy" she cried John calmed her down. "baby everything is going to be ok just relax" John said Lilly snuggled closer to him. John saw Ted was a wreck but Randy was handling him.

Randy came over to John Lilly was now asleep on his lap. "well?" John asked "Codes is in a room they are trying to stop the labor it's too early and Ted is a wreck" John nodded. "has he seen him yet?" John asked Randy shook his head "no apparently Cody doesn't want to see him they had an argument before Cody's water broke" Randy said sitting down. "do you know what it was about?" John asked "nope not a clue" John nodded and rubbed Lilly's back. The doctor came out and talked to Ted. "go find out what she said" John said to Randy, Randy nodded and walked over to his best friend.

He came back over to John a second later. "he has to have the babies they cant stop it she thinks they will be ok they'll just have to stay in the hospital for a month since he is a month early" Randy said John nodded. "we can go see him do you want to go?" Randy asked John nodded "shouldn't Ted?" John asked "Cody refuses to see him" he said John nodded and handed Lilly over to Randy and walked into the room where Cody was.

"hey Codes" he greeted Cody looked at him and John could tell he was crying. "Codes don't cry everything will be ok" John tried to soothe the young man. "I know but I am so scared Jay what if there is something wrong with the twins?" he asked John sighed "don't stress about it Codes the hospital is going to take care of them." John said Cody nodded. "why don't you want Teddy in here?" John asked "I hate him Jay we had a huge argument and he called me a whore and questioned wether the kids were his" Cody said John was furious. "Codes he needs to see his kids being born" John said Cody sighed and relented.

John walked back out to the waiting room and went over to Ted and told him he could go in now. Ted nodded and walked in to see Cody. John sat down next to Randy and Lilly who was still asleep on Randy's chest. "so is everything ok now?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah Cody is just scared about everything I don't blame him I would be too" John said Randy nodded. "so I have a surprise for you" Randy said John nodded "what?" he asked "I bought the house we saw in the internet today the one you wanted" Randy said John smiled and kissed Randy on the lips and all over his face. "thankyou" John said Randy smiled "anything for you Johnny" Randy said John smiled and leaned his head on Randy's shoulder waiting for the news that the twins were here.

5 hours later and Garret Jonathon Dibiase-Rhodes was born and 2 minutes later his sister Bella Morgan Dibiase-Rhodes was born. Both were looking ok but they went int the neo natal unit just to be sure. Randy and John were to be the god fathers of the two girls they decided it was getting late so they headed home and put Lilly to bed. John and Randy stripped down and went to bed too they were extremely happy for their friends.

Please review…


	14. Chapter 14

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 14**

**A month later **and John was 5 months along. They were currently in their new home in Florida. Ted, Cody and the twins as well as Adam, Chris, Jamie, Cheyenne and Aiden had all moved to Tampa also. John was in the nursery putting all the furniture in there to the way he liked it they had gone shopping a few weeks ago in Florida and all the furniture was delivered to their house. Sam, Nick and Alanna lived 10 minutes down the road. Unfortunately Lilly couldn't go to the same school as Alanna because it didn't have a pre school there.

John and Randy decided on a nice school around the corner from them and Aiden wasn't going there as well so Lilly was basically on her own which she didn't like. When they first told her they were moving she chucked a fit and told John and Randy that she hated them she got over it when Randy bought her a new doll which John wasn't happy about he knew for sure his daughter was turning into a spoilt brat and he didn't want that.

"hey this room looks great babe" Randy said as he came in it was nearly lunch time and all their friends were coming over for some food and to help the Cena-Orton family finish unpacking and moving in. "thanks I think he will be happy in here" John said Randy nodded and moved behind John and wrapped hi arms around John's waist and rubbed his baby bump. "Lilly is loving her new room because it is bright pink and so much bigger" Randy said "which means she can make so much more mess" John said chuckling. John turned around in Randy's arms and kissed him softly. "come on lets get this food cooking before the cavalry arrives" John said smacking Randy's ass.

They walked into the kitchen and John started making some salads like a rice salad, past salad, potato salad and a coleslaw. Randy was out by the grill grilling the meat they had steaks burgers hot dogs and chicken. As Randy and John were putting the plates of food on the table everyone arrived at once John met them at the door giving them a hug each. "Jay where can I put the twins they're asleep?" Cody asked "spare room" John said Cody nodded and headed off. "Lilly guests are here!" John shouted Lilly came running from her room and took Aiden, Jaime and Cheyenne back to the play room. John just laughed along with Adam and Chris.

"come on guys foods ready" John said ushering them into the house and out to the outdoor eating area. They sat down as Cody came back out. With the four kids behind him. John sorted Lilly out a plate of food and she went over to the kiddies table. Chris sorted Jamie and Cheyenne's plates and Adam did Aiden's. the adults got themselves a plate each and started eating. "so the house looks great guys" Chris said "yeah we have been working on it all week and John is nearly finished with the nursery." Randy said "let me guess sports themed?" Adam asked John shook his head "no wrestling themed actually" John said Adam laughed.

"so have you thought of any names?" Cody asked John shook his head "nah not yet I keep looking but nothing has stood out from me I didn't have to worry with Lilly Randy decided on that name" John said Randy smiled. "you know Chris is a nice name guys" Chris said John laughed "no thanks one Chris is bad enough thanks Jericho. Chris flipped him off. "the middle name is gonna be Randall John already decided on that one a few months ago" Randy said they nodded. "how did you come up with the name Bella Codes?" John asked "it means beautiful in Italian so I liked it and Garrett is my middle name so it was easy" he said John nodded.

They finished eating and cleaned up the kids decided to go for a swim so Ted, Chris and Randy got in with them while John, Adam and Cody went inside in the air conditioning. "so Adam have you told Chris you're pregnant" Cody said John looked down he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "John Felix Anthony Cena" he hissed "what It kinda just slipped out one day" John said looking innocent well trying to. "no I haven't told him yet he doesn't want anymore kids he told me" Adam said "yeah well he should keep his dick in his pants or at least use a rubber" John spat "I know but I don't want him to leave me" Adam said sadly. "if he does I can get Randy to kick his ass maybe even punt him in the scull?" John offered Adam laughed.

A few hours later and their guests had left and John and Randy were sitting on the couch in their entertainment area Lilly had gone to spend some time at Adam and Chris's while Cheyenne was there. They were all alone and John wanted to take advantage of it this pregnancy was making him horny as hell. He pulled Randy on top of him and kissed him hard. "fuck me" he said against Randy's ear Randy shivered. He kissed John again and rid him of his clothes then himself he left the room briefly to collect the lube he got back and kissed John hard on the mouth.

"Bend over the couch baby" he whispered John nodded and leaned over the arm of the couch waiting for Randy to enter him. Randy slicked up his fingers and circled John's hole with his index finger he slowly entered it into John's body and started moving it around John was thrusting back onto Randy's finger wanting more. "more" he panted Randy smirked and pulled his finger out before going back in with two. He started stretching John's hole making sure he was wide enough for his member.

"hurry up baby need you" John said "need me?" Randy asked "you know I do don't fuck with me Orton" John spat Randy chuckled and lubed his hard member up and slid home into John's waiting and willing body John moaned at the feeling of finally being filled by Randy. He had been wanting the man since he got up this morning. Randy gripped onto John's hips and pulled John back as he launched forward into John the action making him go deeper.

"oh fuck feels so good" Randy moaned John nodded and stood up straight and pulled Randy down for a kiss while Randy was still thrusting into him. "harder fuck me harder" John moaned Randy really wanted to but the doctor warned them about it. "cant baby you know what the doctor said" Randy reminded him John groaned and bent fully over the couch getting a different angle so Randy could hit the right spot. "there .there" John gasped out.

"hand" John requested Randy reached around and gripped John's member hard and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "god so close" John moaned "me too" Randy gasped out he was breathing heavily and sweating. "god Johnny you feel so good wanna stay in you forever" Randy moaned "oh fuck Randy fuck me" John moaned back at him. Randy picked up the pace with his member and with his hand that was on John's member. "gonna cum fuck Randy you're gonna make me cum!" John screamed as he came all over the couch and Randy's hand. Randy thrusted a few more times before he came inside of John filling him up with his seed.

John slumped over the couch and Randy rested on his back they pulled away as Randy pulled out of him they had a quick shower cleaned the couch and sat down to watch some tv. "so tomorrow I'm gonna take Lilly to school ok before the appointment" Randy said John nodded and yawned he was exhausted. "come on sleepy lets go to bed" Randy said as he helped John up off of the couch and they went to bed. The next day Randy dropped Lilly off at her new school and went home to pick John up.

He found him in their bedroom crying on the floor. He rushed over to him and sat next to him. "what's wrong?" Randy asked "I'm fat and ugly" John cried Randy sighed John's hormones were all over the place. "you are not fat and ugly you're the best looking man I have ever seen and yeah you may be a little bit bigger but that's normal baby you're pregnant" Randy tried to soothe him. "don't patronize me tell me the truth!" he shouted Randy sighed.

"you want the truth?" Randy asked John nodded "yes" he mumbled. "I think you are the hottest man to grace this earth if I could I would fuck you all day long I love you more than I could ever love someone else. Your ass is to die for your eyes are like looking into your soul and your dimples make we so hard that I want to cum in my pants is that good enough for you?" Randy asked John sniffled. Randy stroked his back calming his pregnant hormonal husband down. "come on or we'll be late to meet our new doctor" Randy said John nodded.

They got to the hospital and signed in. a minute later they were led into the examination room where they waited for their doctor to arrive. "hi there I'm doctor Michaels you must be Randy and John?" she asked John smiled and shook her hand. "ok then John hop up and take your shirt off so we can see how this baby is going" she said John smiled and did what was asked she turned the machine on gelled John's stomach up and started looking at the baby.

"you know the sex right?" she asked John nodded "yeah it's a boy right?" John asked she nodded "yep and he looks very good for the fifth month he is a very healthy size and all of his organs and everything look fine he is healthy as can be" John smiled. "ok just clean up and we can get to know each other a little bit better" she said John smiled wiped his stomach and put his shirt back on. "ok so is this your first pregnancy?" she asked him "no third" he said "wow three kids" she said smiling "sexes and ages?" she asked well Madison passed away from S.I.D.S and Lilly Grace is five" John answered she nodded.

"did you have any complications in the first two pregnancies?" she asked "yes in both pregnancies I had trouble with high blood pressure and with Lilly I had Placenta Previa" John said she nodded. "was Lilly born early?" she asked. "yeah about a month early" John said she nodded "ok then that's all really I will just check your vitals and you can go" John smiled she checked everything and he was fine. "I'll see you in a months time" John and Randy smiled at her and left. Randy dropped John off at home so he could go for a work out. When John got inside the house the phone was ringing it was Lilly's school she was crying and upset so he jumped in the car and headed to her school.

He got to the office and Lilly ran into his arms. The headmaster led him into his office so he could fill John in on what happened. "so what happened?" John asked "she was being bullied and teased because of her family situation" he said John frowned "what do you mean family situation?" John asked "uh the fact that you are…uh" John shook his head. "the fact that I'm gay and I am married and the fact that she has two daddies and not a mom?" John asked "yes" he said John nodded and stood up. "that's fine my daughter wont be coming here anymore and I want her fee's to be paid back to us we paid for a full year and she wasn't here a full day" John spat he hated bigots.

"Mr. Cena we are very sorry" he said John scoffed. "you know I thought the world was moving on from being homophobic and being bigots I guess that's what to expect when the school is teaching its classes to hate gays" John spit at him and left the school with Lilly. He got home and Randy was there he walked in and Randy frowned seeing Lilly. John told Lilly to go play and went to talk to Randy. "what happened?" Randy asked "she was being teased and bullied because of our family situation well that's the headmasters words" John said "she was being teased because she has two dads instead of a dad and a mom" John said Randy sighed he saw the tears in John's eyes.

"I hate people like that Randy I can deal with it I'm a strong person but Lilly doesn't deserve to be treated like that" John said he was now crying Randy wrapped an arm around him. "I know did you take her out of the school?" Randy asked John sniffled and nodded "yeah her fees will be replaced in our account we need to find a new school for her" John said Randy sighed more stress. "she can go to school with Aiden" Randy said John nodded "yeah can you make the appointment tomorrow?" John asked Randy nodded. "I'm gonna go see how she is" John said he kissed Randy softly before leaving to see his daughter.

Randy sat there stunned he knew adults could be so hurtful but he didn't think kids could. He just didn't understand the world today he thought it was getting better but there were still cases of homophobia and bigots. He hated it as a father he tried to shelter Lilly from it he and John had talked to her about what people may say but now experiencing it he hated it and he knew John would start blaming himself he just hoped he could help his family move passed this.

Please review…


	15. Chapter 15

MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 15

A week later **John and Randy were back on the road. Lilly was staying with Cody as he was staying at home because of the twins. It was 4 in the morning when John gasped and sat up right he had the same nightmare again he had been having it for a while now and it wouldn't go away. He breathed in and out trying to keep calm. He felt wetness on his cheek he couldn't believe he was crying. He rubbed his belly as he felt Randy move beside him. "John?" Randy asked sleepily. "go back to sleep Rand" John said Randy propped himself up on his elbow looking at John. **

"**what's wrong?" Randy asked "had a nightmare but I am fine get some rest babe" John said Randy sighed "the same one again?" Randy asked "what?" John turned to look at him. "was it the same nightmare again?" Randy asked fully sitting up now. "how did you know I was having nightmares?" John asked "well you sit up and are out of breath at 4 in the morning every morning for the last month and a half" he said John sighs "I'm fine" John said as he laid back down against Randy's chest kissing the younger man.**

"**you sure?" Randy asked just to be sure that John is ok. John nodded and kissed Randy's chest. Randy laid back down and drifted off. John couldn't though he was wide awake. **

**At about five thirty John got up and dressed in some sweats and went for a walk the dream kept flashing in his mind he couldn't get it out of his head and it was driving him mad. He stopped at a small café and had a fruit smoothie before walking back to the hotel. He walked in the hotel lobby and saw Ted sitting there talking with Morrison he rolled his eyes the guy was insane if he didn't stop soon he was going to loose not only Cody but the twins as well. He walked straight passed him and into the elevator.**

**He got to his floor and entered his room to find Randy still asleep he smiled at his husband and had a quick shower he changed into some jeans and a red shirt and put his black trainers on and a hat. He picked his phone up and went outside onto the balcony to call Cody to talk to Lilly before she went to school. It was about 8 over there they were 2 hours ahead of where John and Randy were. **_**"Hello?"**_** Cody answered "hey Codes how's my girl?" John asked **_**"good she has a parent teacher meeting this week on the day you get home can you go?"**_** he asked "of course I wouldn't miss it can I speak to her?" John asked **_**"sure let me get her"**_** Cody said John waited. **

"_**daddy?"**_** she asked "hey baby how are you?" he asked **_**"good I get to start swimming soon"**_** she said "wow aren't you lucky have you been doing all your reading?" John asked **_**"uh huh I like staying with uncle Cody"**_** she said John laughed "well that's a good thing then. So what else have you been doing?" John asked **_**"I been helping uncle Cody with Bella and Rett"**_** she said rett meaning Garrett. John laughed "well that's great that means you can help when your brother gets here right?" John asked **_**"uh huh I gots to go now daddy love you"**_** she said John teared up he missed his daughter "I love you too and I'll see you tonight baby" John said **_**"bye bye"**_** she said John sighed and hung up the phone. **

**He placed his phone in his pocket and looked out onto the city. He stood there for a wile when he felt arms go around his waist he smiled. "morning" Randy said John smiled "morning wanna go grab some food?" he asked "come shower with me" Randy said "I already showered" John said Randy sighed "fine I wont be long" he said he kissed the back of John's neck and headed for the bathroom. Randy showered and changed and they headed for the café they ordered some food and sat down to eat. **

"**so you wanna tell me what's been bothering you lately?" Randy asked John looked at him "nothing is bothering me I'm fine" John said "well that's a lie" he said back to him John sighed "it's nothing I promise" John said Randy nodded "Jay no more secrets remember?" he reminded him John nodded. "I keep having this dream well it's a night mare where we are at the arena together and then you have to go out for a match. So I'm left in the locker room alone I lay down on the couch and fall asleep and when I wake up…..Hunter well Hunter is sort of…" he drifted off he didn't want to tell Randy. "he what John?" Randy asked "he's inside of me" John revealed Randy's face was red. **

"**what do you mean inside of you?" he asked quite loudly. "calm down psycho" John hissed "pay the bill and we can go for a walk and talk ok?" Randy nodded. Randy paid the bill and they left and walked over to the park. "ok now tell me" Randy said he needed to know what John was having a nightmare about. "he's inside of me Randy I think you know what I mean by that" John said Randy sighed "you're fucking him?" he asked "no baby no he's raping me" John said Randy got even more mad. "what happens?" Randy asked "well I wake up and he's inside of me and I start to freak out and I yell at him to stop but he won the keeps going faster and harder he finishes off and leaves. I look down and I'm bleeding." John said Randy nodded.**

"**the next part is I'm at the hospital and I loose the baby I have a miscarriage and you blame me you blame me for it you call me a slut and that I am a worthless whore and that I wanted Hunter to do what he did to me you slap me and that's when I wake up" John said crying. Randy sat next to him and held him. "baby this will never happen I wont blame you if you do loose the baby I love you" Randy said John nodded "I know but it hurts even though it's not real it hurts to think you would say those things to me and then slap me" John said Randy sighed and held him close.**

**They went back to the hotel. "John I need to ask you when you were with Hunter he only beat you right he never…he uh never raped you right?" he asked John looked down. "no" he said Randy could tell John was lying. "he did didn't he that's why you feel so scared of him?" Randy asked John nodded. "he did it because he wanted to get pregnant again it would happen all the time I cant get over it Randy everytime I see him all I see is the dream and what happened before hand and I am so scared" John said Randy sighed "baby from now on I am not going to leave you alone ok?" John nodded. **

"**has he said or done anything to you since he's been back?" Randy asked "not really he talks to me about having kids with Shawn though and he likes to know about Lilly a lot but I lie to him I haven't told him anything true about her he's up to something Randy and it scares me what if…..what if he does what I've been dreaming about?" John asked "ok that's it you're going home Jay you aren't safe here I know you wanna be with me but you don't feel safe on the road do you?" Randy asked John shook his head "no I wanna be with you but I don't feel safe" John said Randy nodded "I know I'm gonna talk to Steph and get me a lighter schedule I'm only gonna do Raw and PPV shows I need to be with you and Lilly" Randy said John nodded.**

"**should I go now or after the show?" John asked "after the show I think" John nodded. They got ready and headed to the arena walking in hand in hand. When they walked in they saw Hunter John squeezed Randy's hand hard Randy brought him in closer. Hunter frowned when he saw John something was bothering him. He started walk over to them but they rushed down the hall into Randy's locker room. John sat down breathing heavily. "you're gonna be ok baby I promise now I have to go do a workout where do you wanna be?" John sighed "can I come with you and watch?" he asked Randy smiled "of course baby" John nodded and followed Randy to the arena gym.**

**After Randy worked out he had a shower and John went to catering to get some water for him and Randy. "John are you ok?" Hunter asked John turned "I'm fine Hunter" John said Hunter sighed he grabbed John's hand and pulled him back. "don't lie to me" he said "don't please don't" John pleaded "don't what?" Hunter asked "don't please" John kept saying over and over Ted saw this and Rand to get Randy. When Randy got to the catering area he pushed Hunter out the way. "it's ok baby nothing happened remember it's a nightmare?" John nodded "I wanna go" John said Randy nodded Steph let them leave they got there things together and flew home. **

**Once at home John felt safer. He sat next to Randy. "I think I need to see someone to talk about what happened between me and Hunter and to talk about the dream" John said Randy smiled "sounds like a good idea baby you know I am here if you ever wanna speak to me about anything" John nodded "I know I was just hoping the nightmare would go away but I do feel safer with you here and us being away from Hunter I don't wanna see him at least until after the baby is born" John said "what do you mean?" Randy asked "I mean I'm not scared of the raping part Rand I'm scared of the loosing the baby and you blaming it on me part" John said Randy sighed.**

"**you don't have to worry because I would never do that you know that Jay I couldn't imagine living without you and Lilly and this new baby we are gonna be a happy family in a few months." John nodded "I know I cant wait. Have you thought of any names?" John asked "not really I know we need to come up with one though we should get into bed and look at some in the book" Randy said John nodded they got in bed and had a look through the names. They made a list of five each Randy's list was: Jackson, Shane, Lucas, Logan and Riley. John's list was: Caleb, Tyler, Ryder and Kayden. **

"**so what do you think baby?" John asked "I like all of the names" Randy said John smiled "I mean we don't have to make a decision right now right?" John smiled "no we have four months" John said he kissed Randy and continued looking through the book. **

**Please review **


	16. Chapter 16

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 16**

**2 months later **John was seven months pregnant he and Randy along with Lilly were going to Boston to visit John's parents along with Matt, Amy and Jeff. They were going now because soon John wouldn't be able to fly. They arrived in Boston and headed to his parents house everyone would be staying there it was like a mansion. They got there and John and Randy left Lilly with his parents so they could get settled in.

"baby why is Jeff here?" Randy asked "he's here with Amy and Matt" John said "I know that but why is he here?" John shrugged "Phil was away and they don't trust him on his own I guess please don't start anything Randy" John said Randy sighed "fine but if he tries to kiss you again I will put his head through a wall" John laughed "you know when you get all protective of me it really turns me on" John said moving so he was straddling Randy's thighs. "yeah?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah you get the glint in your eyes and it makes me hot in all the right places." John said raking his fingers along Randy's clothed chest.

He leaned up and kissed his neck licking and biting at it. "want this to go somewhere Johnny?" Randy asked John nodded. "lets play" John said Randy smirked. "you know we cant do this you're too loud and I don't wanna scar our child" Randy said John pouted "want a blow job then?" John asked Randy laughed "what has gotten into you?" he asked John shrugged "I'm horny all the time I just get these urges to ravish you but hey if you don't want me that's fine" John said "uh uh don't you move. You can give me a blow job baby but it's gonna be me fucking your mouth understood?" Randy asked sternly John shivered in anticipation "of course sir" John said saluting Randy. Randy lost it and cracked up. "you ruined the game" John said huffing.

"sorry baby lets pick this up later huh?" John nodded and climbed off of Randy and headed downstairs. They got downstairs and Lilly's face was covered in chocolate she was eating cake. "baby look at you you're a mess" John said Randy groaned he hated mess. "we better clean you up before papa blows a gasket" he said laughing. She grinned and went over to Randy. "papa what's wrong?" she asked "nothing baby I just don't like mess" he said John grinned. "come on baby lets clean you up" John said and chased her upstairs "John stop running In your condition!" carol and Randy shouted. They heard John mumbling about being a grown man.

John cleaned off Lilly's face and changed her. And went back downstairs. "daddy can I go shopping with grandma and aunt Amy?" Lilly asked "if you want you can" John said she smiled Randy pulled John onto his lap. "well me and Jeff are gonna hit the dirt track" Matt said "and what will you two be doing?" carol asked "who knows" John shrugged she eyed him knowing he wanted to be alone with Randy. "don't make the neighbours call the cops Johnny" carol said John laughed "ma that was once" John said in his defence. "what are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"when John was a teenager he had a boyfriend Sean they were home alone one night and they got it on and the neighbours thought someone was dying so they called the cops" Fabo said Randy laughed. "that's my Johnny such a screamer" Randy said "uh it was him that was screaming" John said "did you hurt this person daddy?" Lilly asked they had forgotten she was in the room. "no baby we were just playing a game" John said she smiled. Everybody left leaving John and Randy alone. "so are we gonna get it on or not?" John asked Randy nodded "sure baby lets go upstairs" Randy said and dragged John into the bedroom.

They got to the bedroom and stripped out of there clothes John was on his back and Randy was ontop of him prepping John. John flipped them over John smiled down at him, his legs straddled over Randy's hips and his hands laid flat on Randy's chest. John reached behind him and grabbed Randy's cock, then he scooted back, aligning himself with it. Slowly he lowered himself down on Randy until he was finally full. He used his leg muscles to lift himself up before sitting back down again.

"You like that, Randy? You like me on top of you, riding your cock?" John asked. "You know I do, Johnny," Randy answered, thrusting his hips up as John lowered himself again. "Love being inside you." he muttered. "And I love feeling your cock deep inside me," John told him, reaching for his own cock. He worked his hands over it, teasing himself as Randy watched.

Randy took his left hand and placed it over John's right. John brought his own left hand to Wade's, letting their rings touch. Together, they worked on jerking John to completion. Randy thrust his hips a few more times and John pounded down onto his cock. "God, I'm gonna come!" Randy shouted.

He arched his back off the bed and began to come with great force inside John. John himself began to shoot, ending up on Randy's stomach and chest. John, once he was finished, leaned forward and began licking his cum off of Randy. Randy's cock slid out with a pop when Randy kissed him. "love you Johnny" Randy said John smiled and kissed him again "love you too lets shower huh?" he asked Randy nodded.

They showered and dressed and made some lunch for themselves. "Rand you should go out tonight go out with my brothers and have a good time" John said "you wouldn't mind?" Randy asked John shook his head "of course not as long as you behave and come home at a reasonable hour" John said "thanks baby I knew there was a reason why I married you" John smiled. "cool so call them then" John said "cant you?" he asked "no you do it you're a big boy" John said he took their dishes into the kitchen and started cleaning up as Lilly his mom and Amy came in with a lot of shopping. "damn ma hw much did you buy?" John asked "a lot" she said John laughed "so Randy is going out with the guys tonight so why don't we do something maybe dinner?" John asked his mom and Amy nodded. "yeah we could go to Mario's down the road?" John nodded. A few hours later John was bathing Lilly when Randy walked in ready to go.

"hey babe I'm going" he said John stood up. "you look hot" John said Randy smiled at him and kissed him softly. "have fun and please don't get into any trouble" John said Randy smiled and left. John got Lilly out of the bath and dressed her then he had a shower of his own then they left for dinner. They got there and ordered drinks John got a lemonade and Lilly ordered a chocolate shake, Amy ordered wine as well as carol. John ordered a pasta dish with salad, carol ordered nacho's, Amy ordered chicken and pasta and John ordered Lilly some chicken wings and fries.

"so have you and Randy decided on any names yet Jay?" Amy asked John shook his head "we have lists but we cant think of the right one" John said Amy nodded. "so you're not travelling anymore right?" carol asked John shook his head "no I haven't been for a few months" John said they nodded. "daddy can I have desert?" Lilly asked John nodded "sure baby how about a brownie?" John asked she grinned and nodded. "so Lilly are you excited to be a big sister?" carol asked she nodded "I'm gonna help daddy" she said. "you and Alanna?" Amy asked John winced they hadn't been getting along lately.

"no I hate Lana she's mean" Lilly huffed "why?" Amy asked "she takes my papa from me" she said John sighed "she gets jealous that Randy spends a lot of his home time with Alanna" John said they nodded. "shouldn't Randy be having equal time with them?" carol asked "he does ma she just thinks that Randy should only be with her" John said they nodded. "come on lets go home you need to get to bed soon missy. "John said Lilly nodded and they left. They got home and changed into their pj's Lilly got into bed and fell asleep watching a movie. John laid down in his bed and fell asleep he was exhausted.

A few hours later Randy walked into the room stumbling around he woke John up who switched on the lamp. "hey baby" Randy said loudly "shhh" John hissed "I'm horny I wanna fuck you" Randy said John rolled his eyes. "go to sleep moron" John said "no Johnny need you" Randy said "no go to sleep" John said looking at him he smelled him he couldn't believe it. "were you with Sean tonight?" John asked "uh your brother yeah." John got out of bed "you've been smoking weed haven't you?" John asked he could smell it all over Randy.

"no John I haven't god your so bitchy all the time" Randy said "I'm only bitchy because you have no sense on responsibility" John said "you told me to go out" Randy said "I know that I told you to go have fun not go out with my stoner brother and get high" John snapped "I thought you changed seriously what kind of example are you teaching Alanna or Lilly?" John asked "look John it was one joint calm the fuck down" Randy said "fine then if you can smoke a joint so can I" John said "fine go ahead" Randy said thinking John wouldn't do it he took the joint from Randy and lit it up he brought it to his lips and was about to breath it in when Randy took it from him.

"are you nuts you're fucking pregnant" Randy spat "yeah and you're supposed to be a grown up who doesn't do things like this anymore. Randy if you wanted to act like a kid you shouldn't have gotten married to me" John said. "maybe you're right" Randy said John sat down "what?" he asked "I don't think I'm grown up enough for this John the whole marriage and kids thing it isn't me I'm sorry" Randy said John laughed he couldn't believe this was happening. "fine Randy go leave I don't care anymore but don't come back coz I wont be here this is the last straw we are done and over with I cant keep going round in circles with you" John said "John" Randy said "leave!" John barked Randy nodded and left knowing he fucked up.

**Please review I know then broke up but relax things always work out in the end!**


	17. Chapter 17

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 17**

**Two weeks later **and things have changed Randy was living in Florida and John and Lilly were back in Missouri living in the house there. John decided to move back to Missouri to be closer to his sister and also Adam and Cody were back there now too seeing as they couldn't stand to be near John after what had happened. John was still upset and hadn't spoken to Randy since Randy's family didn't even know John and Randy had broken up.

John pulled into his driveway and saw Becky's car there he sighed and got out and walked inside. "hi Beck" John said Becky smiled "hey where's my brother?" she asked "don't know and I don't really care right now" John asked "what happened?" she asked "remember two weeks ago we went to visit my parents?" John asked she nodded "he went out one night and came home plastered and on top of that he was high." John said "what? I thought he was over all of that?" John shrugged "anyway we got into an argument and he told me he couldn't do this anymore he couldn't be married and have kids that it wasn't him so I told him to leave I haven't seen or spoken to him since" John said.

Becky stood there shocked her brother was an idiot. "has he seen Lilly since?" she asked John shook his head "no I moved back here and he is in Florida as far as I know I changed the locks on this house" John said Becky sighed "so you don't think you can work this out?" she asked "nah this is it we're done" John said "but what about the baby?" Becky asked "if he wants to see Lilly and the baby all he has to do is ask I would never take them away from their father" John said Becky nodded. "well it's family dinner night will you be coming over?" Becky asked "yeah so Lilly can see everyone but that's it I'll drop her off and pick her up" John said Becky nodded John hugged her and she left.

John sat down on the couch things were so screwed up right now he had called his lawyer and he had started divorce papers he wasn't going to be an Orton for very much longer. He went into the bedroom and packed all of Randy's things and put them in a box and put it in the car he was going to send them back to Randy. He pulled up to the post office and posted the box of Randy's things. He had some lunch and decided to go and visit Cody.

He got there and walked in he could hear crying and saw Cody with his hands full. John walked over and took Garrett from him and started feeding him. "thanks Jay" Cody said John nodded "no worries" John said after the kids were under control they sat outside with a glass of ice tea each. "so how are you dealing with things Jay?" Cody asked "ok I guess I just didn't think this would be how me and Randy would end I actually thought we could be together forever but it's obvious this isn't what he wants" John said Cody sighed he felt bad for John.

"but he was the one who pushed you to have Lilly in the first place it just doesn't make sense something else is bothering him there has to be another explanation" John shrugged "he probably wants to be able to fuck around and I wont let him hurt me or Lilly again Codes I cant risk her being heartbroken hell I don't even know how to tell her about this" John said frustrated Randy was driving him crazy. Cody nodded. "when will he receive the papers?" Cody asked "today the lawyer said I'm just waiting for him to blow up my phone about it all I know he will" John said he glanced at the time he had to go get Lilly from school. "I better go Codes I need to go pick Lilly up" John said Cody nodded they hugged each other goodbye and John left.

He got to the school and saw Lilly and Aiden outside playing he got out and they Rand over to him. "hi daddy" Lilly said as she handed him her bag John smiled and took Aiden's bag also. "come on kiddo you're staying at ours for a few hours" John said Aiden smiled. "cool can we have ice cream when we get there?" Aiden asked John laughed "of course you can" John said they got in the car and buckled up and John drove them home. They walked in the door and the kids ran off to play. "Lilly get changed!" he called to her. He walked into the lounge and turned the cartoon channel on and went to work on making the kids their ice creams.

He made the sundaes. "kids ice cream!" he called and they came running out and started eating them. "daddy are we going to grandma and grandpa's tonight?" Lilly asked John nodded "yes baby you will be I'll be having dinner with uncle Adam and uncle Chris" John said Lilly frowned "why?" John sighed "because I want to" John said she nodded "will papa be there?" she asked "I don't know Lilly what's with all the questions?" John snapped she started tearing up John sighed Lilly Ran to her room and Aiden watched tv. John cleaned up the dishes and went to talk to Lilly.

"baby I'm sorry I was snapping at you but daddy is just stressed and tired right now" John said she sniffled "I miss papa" she said John nodded "I know you do baby but he is busy you know that" John told her "I bet you he see's Alanna all the time" she said bitterly "baby you'll see him soon I promise" John said she hugged him. 2 hours later John arrived at Bob and Elaine's house he got her out of the car and knocked on the door Aiden was still with them. "grandma!" Lilly screamed "hey baby come in hi John" John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Lilly ran inside to start playing with her uncle.

John sat down with Bob and Elaine in the sitting room. "Becky told us what happened" John nodded "that's good" John said "all we have to say is our son is a moron and he will regret this soon we just want you to know no matter what you're apart of this family" Elaine said John smiled "thankyou you know I will never keep Lilly and the baby away from you guys you're their grandparents I wont do that" John said "thankyou so are you staying for dinner?" Bob asked "no I have to get Aiden to his dad and I'm having dinner with him and Chris" John said they nodded. John went to say goodbye to Lilly. "hey baby daddy is going I'll pick you up in a few hours ok?" she nodded and gave him a hug. "say bye to Aiden" he said she hugged her best friend and John and Aiden left for Adam's house.

He walked inside and greeted his two friends while Adam was busy with Aiden John and Chris headed outside to talk. "so Adam told me about what happened" Chris said he had been working John nodded "yeah what can I say I married an asshole" John said "he hasn't said anything at work about it all he does is work and sleep I think he's regretting it" John sighed "I don't care Chris he can regret it until the cows come home but I am not doing this with him again it's like a violent cycle with us we're happy for a while then one of us does something to fuck it all up" John said Chris sighed.

"how's Lilly dealing with it all?" Adam asked as he joined them. John sighed "I haven't told her I don't know what to tell her how about Lilly your dad doesn't want to be married and have kids? That will break her heart she already hates the relationship she has with Randy which is barely anything she is jealous of Alanna which I don't blame her for he spends a lot of his time with her I just cant hurt her anymore he can tell her if he ever wants to visit her" John said they nodded "come on lets eat" John nodded they sat down at the table and ate dinner.

"so you still don't know a name for the baby then John?" Chris asked "nah I have a list but I'm just not sure yet" John said Chris nodded. "you ever want to have another kid Chris?" John asked receiving a glare from Adam. "yeah I would like another girl so we have two of each." John smiled "well have fun trying to get pregnant" John said Chris laughed. "so how is Codes I haven't seen him in a while" Chris said "he's ok he doesn't really open up to me much but I could just kill Ted for what he has done to him" John spat "why? What did he do?" Adam asked "he slept with Morrison" John said "twice but Codes only knows about once" John said.

"why does he only know about once?" Adam asked "Randy told me not to tell Codes but I think I will I hate hurting him though" John said they nodded. "where is Lilly tonight?" Chris asked "Randy's parents they have a weekly dinner so I let her visit with them." John said they nodded. "what did they have to say about what he did?" Chris asked "just that he was a moron and that he would regret it soon." John said yawning. "I better go and get my daughter" John said they nodded and said goodbye and John left.

He picked Lilly up and headed home he gave her a bath and got her dressed for bed he tucked her in and read her a story. "night princess" John said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "love you daddy" she mumbled John smiled "I love you too" John said he switched on her night light and shut the door behind him. He walked into his bedroom and stripped out of his clothes and had a long bubble bath he was in there for over half an hour he got out and changed into some sweats. He walked out of his bedroom and made himself a bowl of ice cream he wanted to sit down and relax for a few hours in front of the television. He sat down and flicked through the channels trying to find something to watch.

He found Dexter on and left it on he was just getting comfortable when there was a knock on the door. He sighed put his bowl on the coffee table in front of him and got up and walked to the door he unlocked it and opened it. He was shocked and pissed to see Randy standing there. "what do you want?" John asked "I tried to get in but the key wont work" Randy said John nodded and stood in the doorway. "I know I had the locks and the alarm code changed" John said. "why?" Randy asked "because this is my house Randy you live in Florida I don't want you here" John told him.

"can I come in?" Randy asked John sighed "why? What do you want?" John asked "to talk to you please John I don't have anywhere else to go" John sighed and moved away so Randy could enter. Randy walked in and John shut locked and set the alarm on the house before walking back into the lounge and sitting down.

Please review….


	18. Chapter 18

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 18**

John sat down and started eating his ice cream noticing Randy's eyes on him the whole time. "so how have you been?" Randy asked "fine Randy what is it you want?" John asked "I want to talk to you please John and see Lilly" John shrugged "you can crash here in the spare room Lilly will be happy to see you in the morning" John said "can we talk?" Randy asked "tomorrow I am not in the mood" John said Randy nodded. John got up washed his bowl and went to bed where he cried for nearly an hour before falling asleep.

He woke up the next day and had a shower and dressed he walked out into the kitchen passing the lounge where he saw Randy and Lilly watching tv he smiled Lilly looked happy that was a good thing. John got started on breakfast he made some toast and some cereal. "Lilly breakfast!" John said Lilly came running in and sat down and started eating. "daddy do I have to go to school today I wanna spend time with papa" John sighed "yes you do you can play with him after school" John said "so when you have finished eating go get dressed please" John said she nodded Randy walked in and sat down.

John got up and started doing the dishes. "John can I take her to school?" Randy asked John turned around "yeah I have a doctors appointment at 11.30 if you wanna come" John said Randy smiled "yeah of course I'll come I'll be back by then I just need to go see my mom and dad and work out" John nodded. "whatever Orton you better get going or else Lilly will be late" John said. "give me a hug and kiss papa is taking you to school" John said to Lilly she walked over and hugged and kissed him before she left with Randy.

Randy dropped Lilly off at school and headed to his parents house. He got there and walked inside taking a deep breath he knew they were gonna be upset and pissed off. He walked into the house and found them eating breakfast. "hi mom, dad" he said as he sat down. "hi baby would you like some food?" Elaine asked "no I ate with John and Lilly" he said "so you two are together?" Bob asked "no he just let me crash there last night so Lilly could see me he is so bitter" Randy said Bob sighed.

"do you blame him Randy you told him you didn't want to be married and have kids anymore" Bob said "I was drunk!" Randy shouted "doesn't matter you still said it you have some making up to do and I suggest you grovel" Bob said. "he cried himself to sleep last night I heard him It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest" Randy said sadly. "honey you cant keep feeling sorry for yourself go home and make this up to him no matter how you have to do it for the sake of you and your family." Elaine said Randy nodded. "son do you love him?" Bob asked "yes more than anything" Randy said what a stupid question to ask. "and do you wanna be with him be married to him? have kids with him? Be a family with him?" Bob asked "yes, yes and yes!" Randy said Bob smiled "then do whatever it takes to get Johnny and your family back" Bob said Randy smiled and left.

He stopped by the store and got John his favourite ice cream, sweets and chocolate as well as a black rose it was their flower. He headed home and walked in seeing John folding laundry in Lilly's room. "hey come out here for a sec I got you something" Randy said John sighed and nodded he followed Randy and smiled lightly when he saw the food some of his favourites and then a black rose. "what is this for?" John asked smelling the rose. "I love you and I fucked up and I want to make it up to you and Lilly if you'll let me" John sighed "why Randy? You said you didn't want the husband and the kids" John said.

Randy moved closer to John but John stepped back. "I was drunk and high and I was being a complete and utter moron I love you so much I don't think I have ever loved anyone as much as you Jay I want to be here with you and Lilly" Randy said John sighed "you can stay here but this is going to take time Randy I'm not going to get over it so quickly you have to prove to me that you want this" John said Randy smiled. "I will I promise" John nodded. Randy moved closer and hugged him not thinking John was ready for a kiss right now. "we need to go" John said Randy nodded.

They got their things and left for the doctors office. They signed in and sat down waiting to be called. "Mr.. Cena?" the nurse asked "hey Kristen" John greeted her "hi John take a seat Maria will be with you in a moment." John nodded and got up onto the table. "hi guys how are you both?" Maria asked as she walked into the room with John's chart. "good" they both said she smiled. "so John how are you?" John shrugged "ok I guess I have been getting headaches a lot lately and I feel very nauseous and tired" John said Maria frowned "that doesn't sound right I'll so some blood and urine tests" John nodded.

"it's not anything bad right?" Randy asked "I'm sure it isn't but the quicker we find out the better off John and the baby will be" Maria said. "lets just see how the boy is huh" John nodded took his shirt off and laid down. Maria coated his stomach with some gel before turning the machine on and putting the probe over John's stomach taking some pictures. "he looks great guys he is growing how we would like now John you only have a month to go and since we had some issues with your last pregnancy I want you to rest up and take it easy and also no sex again….sorry" John laughed.

"you don't think he would come early right?" John asked scared a little Randy grabbed his hand supporting him. "he shouldn't be but I need you to come in to see me in a few weeks just to check the result of the blood and urine test out ok?" John nodded "thanks doc" she nodded and left John cleaned up and sat there rubbing his belly. "Rand I'm scared" John admitted Randy cupped his face "relax baby nothing is going to happen to the baby" John sighed "no not about that about me why I am feeling this way what if it's bad?" John asked "Jay I'm sure it's just the pregnancy" John nodded. And kissed Randy. "I love you" John said Randy smiled "I love you too lets get you home so you can relax" John nodded.

**A few weeks later **John and Randy went back to meet with Maria to get John's results. They were in her office waiting for her to meet with them. Maria walked in and sat down across from them. "how are the both of you?" she asked "good the throwing up has stopped" John said she smiled "that's great well we found out that you have a viral infection which cased the headaches and the throwing up you also have high blood pressure so I think you should be put on bed rest" John sighed that was what he didn't want.

"doc I have a five year old daughter to look after" John said "I'll be at home relax Jay" John nodded "ok anything else doc?" John asked "no just take it easy and I shall see you in a few weeks unless the baby arrives" John smiled he hoped the baby wouldn't come yet he was a month and a half off. Even though the baby would be fine he wanted something right to go for a change. They left the doctors and went to have some lunch. They sat down and ordered their food and drinks.

"have you given any more thought on the name?" Randy asked John groaned "no I cant find one I like maybe we can call him baby?" John asked "no John we cant call him baby we will find something" John sighed "so how has work been then?" John asked "good Hunter isn't there much anymore I think it's because you left" John nodded "good I haven't had anymore nightmares" John said "really?" John nodded "yeah my therapist has been helping me out with my bad thoughts she helped me when you left too" John said Randy nodded. "I'm sorry I said and did that to you Jay I just I was drunk and high" John nodded "I know Randy but it still hurts" John said "I know and I wanna make it up to you" John laughed "how?" he asked "I don't know" John smiled.

They finished lunch and headed home John went straight for a nap he was tired and he just wanted to rest. He woke up a few hours later and got out of bed he walked into the lounge just as Cody came crashing through the door with Ted following behind him. "what's going on?" Randy asked Cody got right in John's face "you knew didn't you!" Cody screamed John stepped back "knew what?" John asked "that Ted slept with Morrison again" John sighed "I'm sorry Codes I didn't know for sure" John said "no you knew John how could you? I thought we were great friends I mean you're the twins god father how could you do this?" Cody asked "Codes it wasn't my business to tell you and I didn't know if it was true or not so I didn't want to upset you for no reason" John said. "how could you John how could you do this?" John sighed he fucked up and he knew it.

"Cody please I am so sorry I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to think I was lying or think any less of me I love you like a little brother please" John begged "no you are no longer my family I cant believe you!" John sighed. "Codes" John said "my name is Cody! C-O-D-Y!" he shouted in John's face making John stumbled and hit his back against the counter making him hiss in pain. "Rhodes back the fuck off!" Randy growled "you wanna blame someone blame me I told him not to tell you he wanted to as soon as he knew but I told him not to because it wasn't our business" Randy spat at him.

"baby please lets go" Ted said "no fuck you Ted and fuck everyone else I cant believe I thought of all of you as family you're nothing more that a bunch of liars and I hate you all!" he shouted. "uncle Cody?" Lilly asked John sighed "baby go back to bed" John said "no John she should know what her fathers are like" Cody said venomously John walked over to her and handed her to Randy. "no! I wont let you speak anything to my daughter she is five Rhodes I don't care hate me all you fucking like but don't you dare bring my daughter into this messed up situation!" John shouted. "baby calm down" Randy soothed.

"fuck you Cena you're an asshole and I hate you!" Cody shouted and slapped John who fell to his knees from the impact. Cody was brought back and was shocked he went to go over to John but Randy got in his way. "don't even think of getting close to him Rhodes Ted control your man" he hissed as he bent down to John. "are you ok?" he asked his husband John nodded "yeah but I think my water just broke" John said seeing the wetness all around him. "shit ok get up and get you changed." Randy said "we'll take Lilly" Cody offered "no! you're not going anywhere near me or my children" John hissed as he walked to his room. He changed his pants and slipped on some shoes.

Randy grabbed the hospital bag and grabbed a sleepy Lilly and put them in the car. John sat in the passenger side holding his stomach as he felt a contraction. "papa what's wrong with daddy?" Lilly asked "baby daddy is going to have the baby" Randy said as he started to drive. "it hurts Rand" John said through clenched teeth "I know baby just relax once at the hospital everything will be fine" Randy soothed John nodded and gritted his teeth. "call your parents, Adam and Ames" John said Randy nodded "I will once you're ok" John nodded and squeezed Randy's hand as another contraction came.

Once at the hospital the doctors and nurses got John situated in a room monitoring him as Randy called everyone and freaked out in the waiting room. "ok John you're gonna have this baby tonight or tomorrow" Maria said John nodded "figured can I see Lilly and Randy?" he asked he was feeling better they had given him some gas for the pain. She nodded and left. She saw Randy pacing and walked over to him. "Randy he is fine but the baby is coming tonight or tomorrow morning early he wants to see you and Lilly ok?" Randy nodded and picked Lilly up and took her to John's room to sit for a while. "daddy are you ok?" Lilly asked John smiled "I'm fine baby are you excited to meet your little brother?" John asked she nodded and rested on the bed.

"Randy calm down I'm fine at least you're here this time right?" John asked joking Randy nodded. "I gotta go meet with mom and dad I'll be right back" John nodded and kissed Randy as he watched him leave. He gripped the bed sheets as he felt another contraction he didn't want to wake Lilly. He was scared and excited about meeting their son he just didn't want the pain.

Please review…


	19. Chapter 19

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 19**

He had been sitting in the room alone for an hour he had no idea where Randy went he was in pain and the gas wasn't helping him much anymore. "John how are you feeling?" Maria asked "ok I'm in pain can I get the epidural?" John asked "we just need to see how far you are and check your vitals first" John nodded "ok you're about 4 cm dilated now lets check you out" she said she checked his temperature and went to work on his blood pressure. "your blood pressure is quite high and we don't want that if you were to give birth now you could possible have a heart attack." she said.

John freaked out where the hell was his husband. Just as he thought that Randy came running in "sorry but everyone wanted to know what happened" Randy said John nodded. "take Lilly out to them babe" John said Randy nodded picked Lilly up and took her to his mom. He came back in as Maria was setting up the sonogram machine. "ok he looks fine health wise but he is in the breach position." Maria said "and that means?" Randy asked "if he doesn't move back to the right position we will have to do a caesarean" she told them. "relax John we still have some time to see it's not definite yet but we cant give you the epidural at all now I'm sorry" John nodded. She left to sort out everything incase of the caesarean.

"why cant I ever give birth normally with Lilly you weren't there and now this" John grumbled. Randy sat down "baby it's gonna be all good I promise no matter what I will be by your side" John nodded. "so who is here?" John asked "uh mom, dad, Ames, Matt, Adam, Chris, Ted and Cody" Randy said John's face froze. "no I don't want them here Randy I don't want them near me" John said "baby they're your friends" Randy said "ex friends Ted is a lying fucking scumbag and Cody hit me Randy he laid his hands on me while I am pregnant how are you not pissed about this?" John asked him.

"I am pissed believe me but right now you need to keep calm I wont let them ruin this for us Jay" Randy said John nodded "I still cant believe he slapped me" John mused "I know baby but we can deal with him later" John nodded "so names got any?" John asked chuckling "nope I bet ya when we see him the name will just come to us I promise you" John nodded "I hope so I hope he has my eyes since Lilly has yours" John said "and I want him to have your dimples" Randy said John smiled. "I seriously don't get the fascination with them" John said.

Randy looked at him "they make you hot and sexy and very very cute that's for sure" Randy said trying to brighten John's spirits which was working. "I am never cute adorable maybe but never cute" John said winking at Randy as he felt another contraction come he grasped Randy's hand while the pain passed. "god I wish this was over with already" John said "baby you look tired try and rest" Randy said John nodded.

"can you get me something to eat?" John asked "sure what do you want?" Randy asked "uh can you get me a whopper with cheese, vanilla thick shake and a chocolate sundae from burger king please?" John asked "you sure you can eat all of that?" Randy asked "probably not and get Lilly a hamburger, fries with some milk she'll be hungry soon" John said Randy nodded and kissed John's cheek.

"I wont be long promise" John nodded and tried to get some rest. Randy walked out to the waiting room and grabbed his jacket from his mom. "where are you going?" she asked everyone turned to him. "John's hungry so I'm going to go get him some food" Randy said "we'll go for you it's the least we can do" Ted piped up Randy nodded and told them what to get and he sat down next to Amy who had Lilly in her lap. "do you want me to take her home Randy?" she asked "no John wants her here when he comes it's no point really" Randy said "what did the doctor say last time?" Elaine asked "the baby is in the breach position if he doesn't move they'll have to do a caesarean" Randy told them.

"baby everything will be ok I'm sure of it" Elaine said Randy nodded "I know I'm just scared I guess I cant loose them mom" Randy said she smiled "oh Sam rang she, Nick and Al are on their way here from the airport." Randy nodded. "that's good but I don't know how Lilly will react when she see's Al they haven't been getting along recently" Randy said he got up and headed back in to see John. He looked at him and he was sleeping peacefully. John opened his eyes and Randy saw they were filled with pain.

"it hurts Randy hurts so bad" John cried "baby I know what can I do for you?" Randy asked "just stay with me don't leave me" John said Randy nodded "never going to leave you ever" John smiled "is Lilly still asleep?" John asked "yeah Ted went to get your food though ok?" John nodded "oh mom said Sam, Nick and Al are on their way here from the airport" John nodded "better keep Al and Lilly apart" John said Randy nodded "I don't know why they are like this" Randy said exasperated. "easy baby they're doing it because of you. you're their dad both of them Lilly get angry when you spend time with Alanna and Al gets angry when you spend time with Lilly they're jealous" John said "but I spend equal time with them" he pointed out "not really baby don't get angry with me but you spend a lot more time with Al then with Lilly" John said.

"what I do not" Randy countered "yes you do when was the last time you spent time with Al?" John asked "the other day I took her shopping" John nodded "and Lilly?" John asked "uh shit I cant even remember" John nodded "see what I mean she thinks she's loosing you to Al" John said Randy sighed "shit I need to start doing stuff with both of them" Randy said "and it's only gonna get harder when the baby is here coz they will be jealous of all the time you spend with him too but Lilly will be worse because I will be with him as well" John said Randy nodded.

A few minutes later the doctor came back in and checked John over "you're 6 centimetres along now and the baby still is in the breach John we're gonna have to go ahead with the caesarean ok?" John nodded. "get Lilly for me" John said Randy nodded and came back in with his daughter. "daddy you ok?" she asked "of course baby daddy just has to go to another room with the doctors and papa so I can have your brother. I want you to be a good girl and I'll see you soon ok?" Lilly nodded and gave John a hug "love you baby" John said "I love you too daddy" John smiled.

"ok John lets get you ready" Maria said John nodded and they wheeled him into the OR. They prepped him and put up a sheet so Randy couldn't see what was happening. Randy sat down by John's head. "ok John we will give you a little general anaesthesia so you wont feel so much pain all you will feel is some pulling and tugging ok?" John nodded and looked at Randy. "take my mind off of it" John said Randy nodded. "I was thinking we should get a dog for the kids you know or maybe a snake yeah a snake" Randy said John laughed "no way Orton I am not having a snake in my house" John said "what about a spider I know how much you love them" Randy joked "no if you ever bring a spider near me I will divorce you on the spot." John said as he felt some cutting.

"sing me a song Rand" John said "what one?" Randy asked "I don't know anything our wedding song" John said Randy nodded he started singing "_it's hard for me to say the things I wanna say sometimes, there's no one here but you and me and that broken old street light. Lock the doors we'll leave the world outside all I've got to give to you are these five words when I…..thankyou for lovin me for being my eyes when I couldn't see for parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thankyou for lovin me when I couldn't fly oh you gave me wings you parted my lips when I couldn't breathe thankyou for lovin me" _Randy sang calming John down.

As soon as he finished they heard a loud cry John had tears in his eyes. "congratulations John, Randy you have a healthy baby boy" Maria said as she placed their baby on John's chest. John smiled "he's beautiful Rand" John said Randy nodded he was also crying "that he is baby" Randy smiled and kissed John softly on the lips. "you did great" Randy said "no we did great" John spoke Randy nodded. He looked a lot like John he had John's eyes but some of Randy's facial features. "sorry but we need to take the baby to get cleaned and weighed while we stitch you up John" John nodded kissed the baby and relaxed while they stitched him up.

Two hours later John awoke in his hospital room he glanced around and saw Randy sitting on a chair holding they baby. "Rand" he croaked Randy turned and smiled at his husband he helped John sit up and handed him the baby John smiled at him. "he's gorgeous" John commented Randy nodded "he weighs 6 pound ten ounces." Randy said John smiled "Taylor" John said Randy frowned "what baby?" Randy asked "Taylor his name is Taylor Randall Cena-Orton" John said smiling Randy smiled along with him. "perfect name" Randy said John nodded.

"is Lilly here?" John asked Randy nodded "want me to go get her?" he asked John nodded. Randy came in a second later with Lilly smiling. "daddy!" Lilly screamed "quiet baby come up here" John said Randy lifted her up "Lilly grace meet your little brother Taylor Randall" John said Lilly smiled. "he's so tiny" she said John and Randy chuckled "he will be tiny for a while baby" John said she nodded and leaned forward and kissed her brother "hi Tay I love you" she said John and Randy smiled. "I should go get Al" Randy said "no papa no Alanna just me you, daddy and Tay" she said John frowned "only for a few more minutes ok Lilly" John said Lilly nodded.

Ten minutes later Randy came in with Alanna. "hi Johnny" she said John smiled "hey Al get up here and meet your brother" John said Alanna climbed up much to the chagrin of Lilly who was putting on the bed. "he's so cute what's his name?" Alanna asked "Taylor" John said "cool hi Tay" she said "no that's my name for him and you cant steal it" Lilly snapped John sighed this was going to be hell. "ok girls time to leave daddy and Taylor to get some rest" Randy said he took them out as John laid down after placing Taylor in his small crib.

Randy walked back in and sat down with John. "lay with me" John said Randy smiled and laid back with John. "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too" John said "now no more baby's for at least 5 years" John said Randy laughed "promise" Randy said John nodded and kissed Randy passionately. "lets rest before the hell come when we leave here tomorrow" John nodded. "you'll need to help out a lot more Rand since I'll be even more sore" John said Randy nodded "I know and I cant wait." he said before falling asleep with John.

**Please review what do you think of the name?**


	20. Chapter 20

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 20**

**A week later **and John and Taylor were released from the hospital they had them stay longer so John could heal properly and to make sure Taylor was ok. They were at home alone while Randy took Lilly for her doctors check up. John was laying in bed he was still sore from the surgery and Randy was helping out a lot more he was glad he had Randy he didn't know how he would be able to do this if he was alone.

Randy walked into the bedroom a minute later with Taylor on his chest. "hey gorgeous" Randy said John smiled and sat up. He patted the spot next to him and Randy sat down next to him. "how was Lilly's doctors appointment?" John asked. "good she is healthy as can be and is growing fine" John nodded "she's in her room watching tv eating some Arby's" John smiled "did I get anything?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah I got you a chicken sandwich and a shake" John nodded and got up hissing in pain. "baby sit and I'll bring it in" John nodded.

Randy came back in with a tray full of their meals. "thankyou baby for doing all of this for helping out so much" John said "hey it's my job and I wanna be here Jay" John smiled they started eating. "so when is Al coming?" John asked "tonight how do you think Lilly is going to handle it?" Randy asked "I don't know baby I just don't want them to fight they are sisters for god sake they need to learn to share and get along" John said "baby you wanna go away in a few weeks just us?" Randy asked "I don't know" John said "John we need this time for us mom and dad wanna spend time with the kids please we need this" John smiled "ok then where would we go?" John asked.

"I was thinking Hawaii" John smiled "that sounds so relaxing and great I cant wait for it now" John said grinning. "I think I might to have a nap will you be ok with the kids?" John asked "yeah" John nodded "tell Lilly to come sleep with me" John said Randy nodded Lilly came running in a second later with her red bear. She climbed into bed with John and fell asleep.

They slept for a good few hours and John woke up and headed out to see Randy he found him sitting on the couch with Taylor falling asleep. He walked over and took Taylor from him making him wake up. "what's goin on?" Randy asked tiredly. "go to bed baby I'll be fine Lilly is still asleep" Randy nodded kissed John and headed for the bedroom. John sat down with Taylor he was just getting comfy when the door swung open and in walked Adam and Chris. John smiled at them. "hey guys what's up?" John asked "just came to see our god son" Adam said John smiled "he's fine" Chris looked around "where Rand and Lilly?" he asked "sleeping he has been so great looking after them while I am recovering" John said they smiled.

"that's great Jay so did he talk to you about the vacation?" Chris asked John nodded "yeah we're gonna go to Hawaii I cant wait I don't think we have a had a vacation just us since our honey moon we really need it" John said "just don't come back pregnant" Adam joked John laughed "trust me I'm on the pill no way I so do not want another kid for at least five years I am happy with what we have right now" John said. "oh we have news too" Chris said John smiled "oh yeah what's up?" he asked "Addy is pregnant again" John smiled "congrats guys" John said making sure Chris didn't know he knew Adam has been pregnant for a few months now.

"so are you going to speak to Ted and Codes anytime soon?" Adam asked "no he hit me guys and tried to bring Lilly into our issues I don't know if I can forgive him" John said "what do you mean he hit you?" Adam asked eyes narrowed. "he slapped me the night I had Taylor he came over going off about me knowing that Ted cheated again and he slapped me that's when my water broke" John explained.

"what a piece of shit how dare he even touch you I'm surprised he isn't dead at the hands of Randy" Chris said "I know me too I kinda wish he would get angry at him or something it's so weird" John said laughing. "so how has Lilly been with Tay?" Adam asked "ok I guess but she has so much anger toward Alanna it's scary and its gonna get worse Al is coming for a few days she arrives tonight and we haven't told Lilly about it" John said they laughed. "no guys seriously they have been in physical fights recently I don't know why though" John said "have you asked them?" Chris asked "yeah Lilly says that Alanna is stealing her papa" John told them.

"she's jealous then" John nodded "I know and Randy is trying there's only so much one guy can do he has three kids with two different people it would be easier if we lived near each other" John said "we're moving back here after Hawaii me and Randy want our kids to grow up here near their grandparents" John said speaking of moving back to Missouri. "well how is Al gonna take that?" Adam asked John shrugged "I don't know but we cant just live there because Sam was being selfish and wanted to move" John said they nodded. As Taylor began waking up.

"can I hold him?" Adam asked John nodded and handed Taylor over to his best friend. Lilly came walking out a second later and cuddled up to John. "did you have a good nap baby?" John asked "uh huh" John smiled "you thirsty?" John asked "milk" she said "I got it Jay" Chris said John smiled "thanks Chris" John said "no problem hot or cold Lilly?" Chris asked "warm please uncle Chris" she said Chris heated the milk to the right temp and poured it into her cup and handed it to her. "would you like to come and spend some time with Aiden Lilly?" Chris asked "can I daddy?" she asked John nodded "of course go get your shoes on" John said she ran off and put her shoes on then Chris, Adam and Lilly left.

John placed a sleeping Taylor in his nursery in the basinet turned the monitors on and headed for a nice relaxing bath. He set the temp right and poured some bubble bath in and eased himself in it felt so nice and relaxing just what he needed. The door opened and Randy walked in rubbing his eyes he had a piss and didn't even see John in the bath. He turned around and saw John with his eyes closed he took his boxers off and climbed into the bath to join John.

"I was hoping you would join me" John said still keeping his eyes closed. "yeah I couldn't pass up the opportunity" John smiled. "god I love you" John said Randy smiled "where did that come from?" he asked "no reason just wanted you to know that I love you" John said Randy smiled and pulled John so he was laying with his back against Randy's chest in between his legs. John rubbed Randy's legs and came to Randy's cock.

He started stroking Randy softly making Randy groaned and rest his head on John's shoulder. After a few strokes Randy was putty in John's hands. Moaning out and muttering need for more. "want it baby?" John purred Randy moaned. Losing all bit of sanity to the feeling of his cock being stroked. "beg for it" John said Randy groaned. "Dammit finish the job John come on John baby make me cum" Randy managed to mutter between moans as the stroking became more aggressive.

"whatever you say lover" John whispered as he tightened his grip and moved faster. "Oh God!" Randy moaned out loudly, as he came, cum covering John's hand. Pulling back, he licked his hand free, savouring the taste. He then turned his head and leaned in, and pressed his lips to Randy's, he tongue tangling with his lover's in a tongue tango. They finished their bath dried off and dressed just as the door Rand signalling Alanna's arrival. "where's Lilly baby?" Randy asked "Adam and Chris's she wanted to go spend some time with Aiden so I let her they only live three houses away" John said Randy nodded.

"you answer the door I'll check on Tay" John said Randy nodded and answered the door letting Sam, Nick and Alanna in just as John walked out of the nursery after checking on Taylor. "hi guys" John said hugging Sam and Alanna and shaking hands with Nick. "hey we need to speak to you" Sam said John and Randy sat down. "go play Al" Randy said she nodded and left the room. "what's up?" Randy asked "uh Nick's mom is sick she doesn't have long to live maybe two months and we were hoping Al could stay here for that time we are going to go spend time with her" Sam said.

John looked at Randy. "where will you be going?" Randy asked "Canada" Nick answered. Randy looked at John who shrugged "yeah it's fine" Randy said Sam smiled. "thankyou both it means a lot" Sam said John nodded. "when are you leaving?" John asked "tonight" Nick answered they nodded. "well she will be coming on the road with us John is heading back to work as soon as Tay is old enough to fly" Randy said they nodded and said goodbye to Alanna before leaving. "I'll go get some food and pick Lilly up you sit and speak with Al ok baby?" John asked Randy nodded "want me to take the boy?" John asked Randy shook his head "nah he's fine here" John nodded kissed him and left.

He went to Wendy's and got 2 kids meals for Alanna and Lilly, Alanna's had nuggets, fries and a chocolate milk. Lilly got a cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry milk. He got Randy a combo with the baconator knowing Randy loved that burger, fries and a coke and he got himself another combo with a chicken club burger, fries and a sprite. He got Lilly a Oreo frosty, Alanna a cookie dough frosty, Randy a coffee toffee frost and he got himself a m&m's frosty. He paid for it and drove to get Lilly. He picked her up and went home. "Lilly Alanna is here and I want you to be a good girl please for daddy" John said as he parked she sighed "fine" she pouted John smiled got out of the car grabbed the food and headed inside.

He walked in and placed the food on the dining room table and sat down with Randy who was sitting there with his head in his hands. John looked at him "what's wrong?" John asked "Al is upset that Sam has gone for two months" John nodded "baby she has to deal with it Lilly promised to be good" John said Randy smiled the family had dinner and watched a Barbie movie before going to bed. John and Randy cuddled up together needing to get some rest before Taylor would wake up.

**Please review…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 21**

**2 months**** later** Lilly was now 6 years old and Taylor was two months old. John would be going back to work in a few weeks but he was packing for his trip he and Randy would be taking Randy decided against Hawaii and they were headed to French Polynesia John was extremely happy. "you nearly packed baby?" Randy asked as he walked in John nodded "yeah I am all done where are the girls?" John asked "in the lounge with mom" John nodded "cool we better say goodbye right" John said Randy smiled and nodded.

John and Randy headed out to the lounge and John took Taylor from Elaine and gave him a hug and a kiss. "bye baby boy you be a good boy for your sisters and grandma and grandpa" John told him kissing his cheek and handing him back to Elaine. "come here girls" John said as he crouched down to their level Randy was saying goodbye to Taylor. "I love you both so be good ok and we will bring you home something" John said hugging them both. "love you daddy" Lilly said John smiled and hugged her again "I love you too go say bye to papa" John told her letting her out of the hug.

Randy said goodbye to the girls they gave Elaine all the numbers in case of an emergency and left. They got to the airport and checked in and waited for their flight to be called. "You excited?" Randy asked "uh huh" John said he was spacing out. "what is it?" Randy asked "nothing" John lied "try the truth" Randy aid John smiled. "the kids are gonna be ok right?" John asked Randy smiled. "they're fine hun my mom has done this before" John nodded as their flight was called they bordered and got ready for the long flight ahead of them.

Once in paradise they collected their bags and hoped into a car which was taking them to the resort where they would be staying for the week. The Hilton Moorea Lagoon Resort and Spa was nestled between two bays on the heart-shaped island of Moorea. Randy liked it because it "was the very definition of a romantic South Seas escape" he jokingly said one time. With velvety green mountains as a backdrop and a crystal clear ten acre lagoon embracing its edge, the island's only "all bungalow" resort is located at what could have been arguably the best oceanfront spot on the island.

Once inside the hotel lobby, Randy checked them in as John took in the scene before them. he couldn't believe how sexy, romantic and exotic this place was. It really was a tropical paradise and they would be spending the week there he couldn't wait. "You ready?" Randy asked approaching him. "Definitely." John grinned. Randy took his hand and kissed him. The Cena-Orton's followed their bellman to their bungalow down a winding, wooden pier like walkway that was built on stilts over the lagoon itself. Randy had called to make the reservations and informed them that he was sparing zero expense and wanted the best. So the hotel booked for them one of their most exclusive and private bungalows.

"Mr. and Mr. Cena-Orton , I give you your king horizon bungalow suite." The nice man with the Australian accent said as he opened the door, setting their bags inside.

Each of the hotels Over water Bungalows are equipped with all the modern conveniences found in a world-class hotel, including special touches like ceiling fans and claw-footed tubs. And their room was no exception. Randy tipped the bellman and closed the door behind him when he left. He smiled as he watched his husband examine their surroundings. "Babe, look at this!" John's eyes were huge as he looked down through the panel. Randy chuckled at his excitement. He joined him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Forget the fish." He whispered in John's ear. John turned in his arms grinning. "What am I supposed to look at then?"

Randy's brows rose he gripped John by the hips and dragged him over to the bed pushing him down onto the plush mattress softly. John grinned up at him Randy just smirked and slammed his lips against John's the kiss was soft and sensual one they hadn't had in a while. John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs and arms around Randy's body. Randy's left hand crept up John's shirt feeling the tight abs that were there John felt pride when he looked at himself in the mirror it had only been two months but he was back to the John Cena of the old days.

"baby these clothes have to go" Randy whispered as he kissed John, John had already pulled Randy's shirt off and was now working on Randy's shorts. he smiled and Randy worked at the button and zipper on John's shorts, sliding them down his ass and then quickly off his legs to the floor as John swept his shirt over his head. Seeing John naked never got old. John managed to get Randy's shorts undone and slid them down his legs as he kicked out of them. John looked up at him, his eyes clouded with passion and lust. "Come here big boy." he said in a low tone as he lay down on the bed. Randy wasted zero time in filling John with his erect manhood. "Oh God." John moaned loudly. Randy just smiled at him as he started a slow, agonizing pace. "You feel so good baby."

In and out he moved, their rhythm and pace slow. They came together, Randy's seed filling John as he kissed him deeply.

They napped as the water moved beneath them and when they awoke it was dusk. "do we have to get up?" John asked Randy chuckled "I'm a little hungry aren't you?" Randy asked "yeah cant we just order room service?" John asked "sounds great lets go shower up and then we can have a nice dinner out on the deck" Randy said John nodded. Randy pulled him out of bed and into a nice shower.

The bathroom of their room was interesting enough. The toilet and shower were in the bathroom itself along with a sink and vanity, but their tub, was actually a part of their room. It set a romantic ambience, especially when the candles were lit. they showered and changed into comfortable attire both men in basketball shorts. Randy sat down and ordered room service. He looked up as John walked out he was looking so beautiful and sexy. "wow" Randy breathed John glanced at him "what?" John asked "nothing baby you look beautiful" Randy complemented John blushed. "come sit" Randy gestured for him to sit on his lap. John walked over and sat down on Randy's lap wrapping his arms around his husbands neck and looking out on the view.

The next day they went on a 4x4 jeep safari Randy was looking at John the whole time he looked so happy and at peace he was finally getting rid of all the stress he had. "what a day!" John said as they arrived back to their room John flopping down onto the bed. Randy just smiled at him. "You know, it's still early and the sun is setting. Why don't we shower and grab some drinks and a light dinner at one of those bars by the pool?" John suggested.

"Screw the shower. Just change into your swim suit. We can cover up and grab drinks, maybe sit in the spa as the sun finishes setting." Randy wrapped his arms around John and kissed him lightly. "I like your thinking." John winked.

They both changed into their swim suits Randy was in a red and black pair and John got into his black shorts with a lime green print on them John walked out with a shirt on covering his chest Randy was in a button down shirt with all the buttons undone. "what's with the shirt?" Randy asked "I don't feel comfortable showing people my body I have a huge scar" John said Randy walked over to him wrapping his arms around him. "baby you look great you just had a baby two months ago and I love the scar it makes you sexy" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He changed into his own button down shirt and they headed for the bar by the pool. They sat on some stools and snacked on indigenous fruits and vegetables while drinking their exotic cocktails. Once finished the two made their way down to the pool. "Oh this feels good." Randy moaned as he sat in front of a jet. His back had been bothering him lately and it felt good to relax. "Wow, if I had now that's all it took…" John joked. "Oh you're soo funny." Randy chuckled. "Come here." He said softly and pulled John to his lap. He nuzzled John's neck and he smiled at his touch. It was nice that they were the only ones around. Most of the hotel guests were at dinner or whatever those chose to do to occupy their time with at that moment. "I love you." Randy whispered in John's ear. A warm smile brushed across John's features and he wrapped his arms around his neck, turning in Randy's lap. "I love you too." he whispered. "thankyou" John said Randy looked at him "for what?" John smiled "doing this for us we really needed it" John said Randy grinned "I'd do anything for you Jay" John smiled.

The next day they got up and dressed they were going on a private picnic. Randy dressed in a tank top and shorts while John dressed in a tight shirt and his normal jean shorts. He threw on a hat and they were out the door. They sat on the beach looking out on the water. "hey" Randy said getting John's attention "yeah?" he asked "come walk with me" John nodded they got up and walked away hand in hand. they strolled down the beach, the cool water running over their feet with the tide. They walked a considerable way to the rock cave just down the beach from where they were sun bathing. "Wow, it's like the Playboy mansion in here." John joked. Randy didn't respond, he just pulled him to him and their lips crashed together like the wave hitting the rocks surrounding them.

The surrounding was erotic enough to up the ante of their sexapades. As Randy's tongue danced with John's, they moved a little deeper into the cave. The sun gave as much light as necessary in order to see what they were doing, but to anyone looking down the beach, they were invisible. The boat workers knew the couple was walking around the beach and island, therefore thought nothing of what they were really doing. "Rand, we…" John thought about stopping but the minute Randy placed his lips by his ear and whispered 'Baby, I want you so bad', John was done for. Their kisses became more passion, more heated as Randy's hands trailed up John's back he stripped John of his shirt and latched his mouth onto John's nipples.

John released a moan from the back of his throat as he enjoyed the warmth Randy's mouth brought to him. His hands wrapped around Randy's neck and his finger tips grazed through the short hair on the back of his head. John's breathing was coming in sighs and gasps. Once Randy had finished his assault on John's nipples, he moved to John's mouth, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from bosom to collar bone to throat to lips. Their tongues fought for space in the other's mouth as John took his hands, quickly untying Randy's board shorts.

John pulled Randy's erect member free from the confines of his shorts, stroking him slowly, agonizingly. "Oh baby." He groaned at John's touch. It felt so good to be so daring with John. He'd never been like this before. Not with anyone, but John brought out that side of him and he loved him even more for it. He loved the fact that as their relationship grew so did their sexual partnership. It was always a new, great feeling, never the same routine, always a little different pace or stroke or even a slight little change up in whatever would make not only foreplay but sex simply euphoric. Randy pulled John's shorts down so he was now exposed as well.

Randy gently turned John around, spitting on a few fingers before he entered John stretching John out so he wouldn't feel much pain. "now Randy need you now" John moaned Randy smiled and kissed John's back. He spat on his hardened member lubing himself up and entering John from behind. Their pace was at a medium speed, not too slow and not too fast. In and out he moved as his one hand rested at John's hip and the other across John's chest. Together their climaxed, Randy filling John with his fruits.

When their breathing calmed to a normal breath, they dressed and walked hand in hand back towards their spot on the beach. The rest of their day was spent indulging and just relaxing on the beach of the private lagoon as they listened to the gentle waves as they kissed the shore.

**Please review….**


	22. Chapter 22

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 22**

With the rising sun on the fourth day of their vacation, Randy and John had a busy day planned. It had been a long time since they were really able to enjoy an uninterrupted vacation.

After the gym they were taken on a different guided tour of the island where they stopped at Opunohu & Cook's Bay and Belvedere Point. They even stopped at Tiki Village for a highlight of local crafts, arts and cuisine. Again they returned near sunset and showered up from the sunscreen and sweaty grim from their adventure. Taking refuge in casual dress attire, they were escorted to the Eimeo Bar, which was just outside the Arii Vahine restaurant at their hotel.

"it's amazing that we take things as simple as a sunset for granted" Randy said John nodded "it's amazing all the things we miss out on working like we do" John added. "do you think the kids are alright?" John asked "Jay they will be fine this vacation is so you don't feel like a house husband I could see that you were beginning to get in a rut and I know sooner or later you were going to loose it" John nodded. "how are we going to travel with three kids with us?" John asked "I was thinking about that actually I wanted your opinion on it first" Randy spoke.

John gave him his full attention. "ok what's going on in that head of yours Rand?" John asked "you know how Sam is always leaving Al with us and going away on these long ass vacations?" John nodded "I was thinking that I should sue for full custody of her" John was taken aback he didn't know Randy felt that way. "wow" John said "baby tell me what you're thinking" Randy urged.

"I'm thinking it's a good thing to do but how would we do it Randy we have two kids already how can we look after three kids if we're both working?" John asked "I don't know but I just don't like the way Sam has been acting lately and Al looks so sad every time I pick her up" Randy said John nodded. "do it sue for custody" John said "really?" John nodded "yeah the most important thing is that Al is happy and safe" John said Randy smiled.

"we'll figure out the working thing when we get back are you sure you wanna work?" Randy asked "I don't know I wanna do something I cant be a full time dad Randy I need to do something creative I know Vince wants to see me when we get back maybe he can give me a behind the scenes job where I only travel once a month or something" John said Randy smiled. "forget about work right now lets concentrate on having a good time" John nodded and raised his glass.

They had dinner and Randy paid for it before they left for the room. Once in the room they settled down for a nice evening together talking they hadn't had a proper heart felt talk in a long time with work and kids getting in the way it felt like they were just starting out in the relationship together this was what they needed to reconnect and fall in love with each other again.

The next day they went on a dolphin excursion John was really excited about it all Randy grinned when they got onto the boat seeing John's face light up. The Dr.. on board began telling them about the dolphins and all the other sea creatures. The whole morning and good part of the afternoon was spent with Dr. Post as he educated Randy and John on the humpbacks, spinner dolphins, and even the rare to be seen, deep diving pilot whales.

After bidding farewell to Dr. post John and Randy headed back to their room. "thankyou" John said "you're welcome baby anything to see you smiling like that" John smiled and kissed Randy softly. "want to get ready for dinner?" Randy asked as John yawned "can we nap?" John asked Randy nodded and they went for a few hour nap.

It was dark when Randy woke. He wanted to let John relax a little more so took the opportunity to shower and ready himself for their dinner reservation at Arii Vahine. He dressed himself in a pair of khaki slacks and a light weight black tee with a v-neck, a real "boyfriend" tee and a pair of sandals. He looked at his husband sleeping beautifully and smiled. They truly were in paradise.

"Jay, baby, time to get up." Randy lightly poked at him. John opened his eyes and stretched with a smile. "I'll be as quick as I can." he said and ran for the bathroom.

He came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later in a nice ed hardy white shirt a nice pair of black slacks he put on some sandals as well. Randy waited for him out on the deck looking out onto the ocean. "you ready?" Randy asked as he saw John, John nodded "yep lets go I am starving" John said Randy smiled.

Once seated at their beach front table, Randy and John ordered a bottle of wine to split and looked over the menu. They dined on French and American dishes before tipping the waiter and leaving for their room. "So, are you ready to go home yet?" Randy asked as they walked into their bungalow. "No. I don't ever want to go home." John sighed. he sniffed the air. "Baby, is something burning?" John asked. "Shhh…." Randy whispered and walked her towards the bathroom.

John gasped when he saw the bathroom. The bathroom was illuminating with candles and Tahitian vanilla flowers were scattered in their full tub of hot water. A vase of temple flowers sat on the end table that held the spare towels. Randy's large hands gripped at John's shoulders gently and started massaging him there. John moaned in relief as he worked on the tension he didn't even realize he had. Randy's fingers pulled John's shirt up over his head he threw the shirt to the floor before kissing at John's neck.

"get undressed" Randy ordered "I'll be right back" he said John nodded. John started stripping his underwear fell to the floor as Randy walked back into the room. "get in" he ordered "aren't you going to join me?" John asked as he sat down in the tub. "of course" Randy spoke he stripped down to his birthday suit and joined John in the tub. John sat in front of Randy between his legs enjoying the peace and quite and the warm bath. Randy kept kissing at John's neck and shoulder making John even more relaxed.

Before they turned into prunes Randy helped John out of the tub Randy guided them back into the bedroom area John began rummaging through his suitcase looking for some shorts to wear. Randy pulled him to him and shook his head John nodded knowing there wouldn't be any use for attire. Randy sat on the edge of the bed with John standing in front of him in his towel. "this trip has been amazing" John spoke Randy smiled and caressed John's sides.

John smiled down at Randy who winked at him. At the understanding of what each other wanted John gently pushed Randy down onto the bed. Randy kept his eyes on him as he scooted back away from the edge and he lay down. He placed his hands behind his head and just stared at John with lust filled eyes.

John gave Randy a sexy smirk and let his towel fall to the floor. Randy moaned in the back of his throat at the way John moved towards him. First one knee on the bed, then the other. His one hand hit then his other as he slowly, almost painfully crawled toward him. His naked frame straddled him once John reached his hips. If it weren't for the presence of his towel, he would have been inside John.

Leaning down John latched his lips to Randy's in a slow but fiery kiss. Randy's hands travelled from John's face to her is sides as he held him close. Taking a quick nip at his neck and collar bone, he took control and rolled them to John's back. He rid himself of his towel, his member feeling much better now that it was free from its terry cloth confines. He leaned in and John again.

This time when they broke for air, his kisses continued down John's frame. He paid extra attention to him like he had the night they consummated their marriage. He kissed every inch of John's skin. He loved that he would give his husband goose bumps with each touch. John's moans were soft and made him want John more. There was something about his reactions to him that continually turned him on. When he reached John's hips, he carefully, slowly traced John's tattoo of his name in the Japanese writing with his index finger. Then before moving further to John's most private parts, he kissed the inked skin.

John let out a staggered breath as he felt his lips touch him there. Then when his mouth closed on his cock, his breath hitched. As Randy worked John over with his mouth, John's hips started to lift slightly and Randy had to place his forearm over them to keep John still. As his first orgasm washed over him, John moaned loudly. Randy smirked in a cocky way, knowing he did that to John and took great pride in it. Once his body calmed a little, Randy trailed kisses up to John's lips again and this time John felt him enter her slowly he was already stretched from earlier in the day when they had sex in the shower.

John's back arched up and he took Randy deeper, he took all of him. Again, just as before on many occasions, their pace was slow. But this time not agonizingly slow, it was deliberately slow. In and out, Randy moved within his man, each moaning at the feel of one another. "Baby…" Randy whispered in his ear. He knew he was close. "Please, don't stop." John quietly begged of him.

He continued, this time the slow pace painfully too slow, but keeping the mood. He felt John's walls contract around him with him deeply moaning his name, causing him to again fill John with his hot fluids.

Once their breathing calmed and heart rate became normal, Randy pulled out and away from John, lying next to him. Completely spent from their "session", John just let Randy pull his body close to his chiselled frame and wrap an arm around him. "I love you." Randy whispered softly to John, adding a kiss to the temple at the end. John smiled a little and spooned in deeper to him. "I love you too." he whispered in reply.

**Please review….**


	23. Chapter 23

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 23**

A few days later and John and Randy arrived at the arena for Raw they flew straight there from their holiday. They walked into the arena and John and Randy separated ways John headed to see Vince and Randy went to have a work out. John knocked on the office door and hear Vince yell for him to enter. John entered and smiled at his boss he shook his hand and sat down. "so John how was the trip?" he asked "good sir me and Randy had fun" John said Vince nodded.

"so I wanted to talk to you about coming back to work" John nodded "I've been thinking about it I want to work in the WWE but I don't think I can wrestle" John said Vince frowned "why not?" he asked "we have three kids living with us and I would like at least one of us to be home with them and I know it cant be Randy so I will do it" John said Vince nodded "why cant they come on the road with you?' he asked "I just don't like the on the road growing up thing Randy was raised like that and he has said he hated it" John told him Vince nodded. "well what else would you like to do?" he asked "I could train the younger guys work on their mic skills as well as in ring skills I can work with creative anything" John said Vince nodded.

"I like the creative idea and the training idea we have a gym in Missouri we are opening you could help out there we will be sending the Nexus there to train first of all but with the creative job you would need to travel once a month could you do that?" John nodded "great we will put you on the trainers list for now and when Taylor is older you can be on creative ok?" John nodded shook hands with Vince and left. He walked into catering and grabbed some water before finding Randy in the men's locker room he sat down next to his husband.

"so how did it go?" Randy asked "good I'll tell you later" John said Randy nodded. "so uh Ted is here with Cody he wants us to have dinner with them tonight" John scoffed "yeah that'll happen when pigs fly" John spat "baby be reasonable" John shook his head "reasonable he hit me Randy caused me to go into labor and tried to bring our daughter into our argument!" John exclaimed making Al the guys look at him John sighed and sat down. "I know that John I was there but please just listen to them" he begged John sighed "fine I'll listen to them but that's it I'm goin to go see Chris" John said and walked out Randy was relieved they hadn't argued they had such a peaceful time he wanted it to continue.

John found Chris in his locker room he knocked and entered. Chris smiled when he saw John. John sat down and watched as Chris got ready for his match. "so how's Adam going?" John asked "good this baby is giving him grief he has had really bad morning sickness and he has mood swing that are just crazy one minute he doesn't want me near him and then the next he is like all over me begging me to screw his brains out." John laughed "damn Chris how is Aiden with coming to terms with being a big brother?" he asked "ok I guess he hasn't really said anything about it but I hope he's ok how was Lilly when you told her about Tay?" he asked.

"she was fine really excited she has been great with him I hope they have been good for Elaine I cant wait to see them tomorrow I miss them so much" John said Chris nodded. "how was your trip?" he asked John smiled "it was perfect Chris it was just so romantic and peaceful we reconnected and we're back to normal how we were before I found out about Alanna" Chris smiled "that's great now you wore protection right?" he asked John laughed "I'm on the pill I don't want another kid yet I don't even know if I want another kid full stop it's getting too hard as it is with three at home I guess it will be easier when Al and Lilly are at school full time but right now the house is hectic" John said Chris nodded.

"you need a bigger house the one you have is too small you need at least a five bedroom and three baths Jay I'm telling you convince Randy to move houses" John nodded "I'll have to have a look before I mention it to him last time we wanted to move we argued about making an offer" John said. "has he sold the house in Florida?" Chris asked "yeah We got a good price for it I wanted to keep it but he decided not to he's a tight ass is all" John said making Chris laugh. "I better go I need to go get some food" John said.

he walked out and went to the catering area he had some fruit and water and was about to leave when he saw Ted and Cody he ignored them and kept walking. He walked back into the locker room and saw Randy sitting talking with Morrison they were tagging tonight. He rolled his eyes at the sight he hated Morrison it was his and Ted's fault he and Cody were arguing right now. Randy looked at John and he knew he didn't like Morrison straight away. "Jo I'll catch up with ya" Randy told Morrison. "could you be any ruder?" Randy asked "I was so not rude" John said "yes you were and you know it Jay seriously it's not his fault all of this happened" John sighed "then who's fault is it?" he asked.

"Ted's Ted is the one who cheated on Cody and started this whole mess in the first place" John sighed "do we have to go out with them tonight? Cant we just go home and see the kids?" John asked "Jay just talk to them you're their kids god father don't you miss Garrett and Bella?" he asked "you know I do I just he hit me Rand" John said "I know and he will apologise for it and for bringing Lilly into it I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too now go out there and kick Mike's ass" John said Randy smiled. Randy won his match so afterwards he showered and got dressed he and John were meeting Ted and Cody at red lobster.

They got in the car with a pissed off John he really didn't want to be having dinner with the two men he was pissed off at them. "stop pouting baby please just do this for me" John sighed "fine but only for you and if they say something that pisses me off I'm outta there" John said Randy nodded "look at it this way it's a free meal" Randy said John nodded. They got to red lobster and saw Ted and Cody they sat down opposite them. Ted ordered the Parmesan-Crusted Tilapia, Cody ordered the Seafood-Stuffed Flounder, Randy ordered the Broiled Seafood Platter and John ordered the Crab Linguini Alfredo they all ordered a Coors light beer each. They sat there in silence as they waited for the food to arrive. Once it did it was awkward. Randy glanced at John telling him to speak and John rolled his eyes. "so guys how are the twins?" John asked Cody smiled. They were about four months old now. "they're good growing bigger everyday" Cody said John nodded.

"how was your trip?" Ted asked Randy grinned "really relaxing it was great it gave us time to reconnect with one another I really enjoyed it" he said John smiled "me too it was so relaxing and it felt good to just be with him without kids and without work just get back to John and Randy" John said they smiled. "so we wanted to apologise for everything we have put you through for making you lie to everybody about my infidelity" Ted said "also Jay I am so sorry for slapping you that night I was so angry and I got angry at the wrong person, also I am sorry for trying to bring Lilly into our mess it was totally wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me" Cody finished off John smiled.

"of course I can forgive you both but don't do it again because next time I may not be so forgiving" John said they smiled at him. "yeah I forgive you too but Codes if you ever touch John in that way again I will hurt you" Randy threatened John smiled that was his Randy and he was back the soft Randy freaked him out a little bit. They finished eating and went back to the hotel John jumped into the shower hoping to relax himself he was uptight from the conversation he had with Vince and the conversation with Ted and Cody. He got out of the shower and dressed in some shorts and a tank top he sat down next to Randy on the couch.

"so tell me what Vince said?" Randy asked "he said that I could have two job options one being in creative which I took but I wont be doing that until Tay is old enough and training they're opening a gym in Missouri so I said I would help the guys out down there" John said Randy looked at John knowing he was hiding something. "what are you not telling me?" he asked John sighed "why do you know me so well that you know when I am hiding something from you?" John asked Randy smiled. "I have to work with Nexus there but that's not all I will have a training partner" John said "who is it?" he asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer "Hunter" he answered "no way John not happening there is no way in hell that I am letting you spend time with him alone not happening." Randy said.

"Randy what do you want me to do?" John asked Randy sighed "I don't know John I just I don't want you near him especially if I'm not going to be around" John nodded "I know baby but I need to work you know that tell me what to do" John said "don't do it refuse to work with him" John got up. "Do you trust me with Hunter?" John asked "of course I do" John nodded "do you trust that I can take care of myself?" John asked "yes I trust that you can take care of yourself it's him I don't trust baby he has hurt you before what's there to stop him now?" John sighed "I love you Randy and I am doing this I promise if it seems fishy and I get uncomfortable about him I will quit I promise" Randy nodded "fine I just worry you know that Jay" John nodded "lets get some sleep before we head home tomorrow morning ok?" Randy nodded. They got into bed and fell asleep Randy stayed awake watching John he had a bad feeling about John working with Hunter and he didn't like it at all.

He wanted to let John to handle this but he couldn't the protector in him made him crazy when it came to John, Alanna, Lilly and Taylor he knew if Hunter got his hands on John he would beat him or worse he just wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to let John handle it but the minute he felt something bad was happening he would be stepping in to take control of the situation.

**Please review…..**


	24. Chapter 24

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 24**

The next day John got up and went for a run. He stopped off at the park across from the hotel. He sat down and got his breathing back to normal. He relaxed for a while before he got up and went back to the hotel. He got into the elevator and went back to his room he got there and saw Randy still asleep he showered, dressed and packed their things he just wanted to get home and be with his babies. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Randy's body and kissed him on the neck trying to wake him up. Randy groaned as he felt John's lips on his neck. "wake up baby" John whispered as he nibbled on Randy's ear lobe.

"why do I have to wake up?" Randy asked him "we're going home baby" John spoke "but I wanna stay like this with you forever" Randy said pulling John ontop of him John laughed "I wish we could but we have obligations and responsibilities remember you need to call the lawyer when we get home" Randy groaned and nodded "will you shower with me?" Randy asked John laughed "sorry baby already showered" John spoke "don't care I want you now" Randy demanded John smiled "go get in the shower then you big horny baby" John spoke Randy smiled and got out of the bed naked and walked into the bathroom getting into the nicely warmed shower.

John undressed and walked into the shower standing there Randy wrapped his arms around John as he pulled John back against his erection, and his hand slinking off to the side, near the soap. A deep throaty moan passed John's lips as Randy's slick, soap-covered hand covered wrapped around his cock. "Oh God!" He cried out, nearly losing his balance. "Easy lover," Randy purred, running his tongue along Adam's apple, and twisting his hand around his lover's erection. With muscles loosening with pleasure, John moaned out, leaning his weight forward as he placed his hands on the glass door, to keep his balance.

A smirk took to the younger one's face, as he eyed his lover; eyes shut, mouth open ever so slightly, releasing short pants and his skin a healthy shade of red. To say the sight didn't turn him on was a lie, a very big lie. "Stop teasing…" John whined out, bucking in Randy's grasp. "Make me," he challenged as his lips once against found John's pulse and began to exploit the area by sucking on it. Way past frustrated, the older of the two reached back and none-to-gently grasped his lover's engorged erection, the result, Randy making a loud, unmanly sound.

In turn, Randy flicked his finger over the sensitive head of his cock, all of it turning into a stupid game of hurt. "Okay…" John hissed letting go, "Don't do that…" John spoke "Yeah," the younger one winced, deciding to move his soapy hand from John's erection to slip against his entrance, "something along these lines though," Moaning out, he tilted his hips, as Randy's fingers penetrated, hoping to guide him to this sweet spot.

Taking note of this, he pressed against John's prostate, resulting in his lover nearly bucking out of his grip. "Randy!" He moaned out in a plea, as he was stretched out. Having the need to satisfy his own desire as well as his love's, Randy removed his fingers, in place he gripped John's hips and in one swift stroke, pushed deep within him. Shuddering at the feeling, John's dull nails made a poor attempt in scraping the glass as his sweet spot was pressed against, with his guidance. A cocky smirk crossed Randy's face, as he gave a deep stroke, to which his lover tightened his muscles…

"John," He moaned, thrusting again, "fuck," Panting softly, Randy loosened his grip stopping, his orgasm threatening to be ripped from his body. "Randy," John whined, he hissed softly, pressing back against the cock filling him, fucking himself, impatient. "Topping from the bottom, hm?" The younger man inquired, throwing his head back in order to release a loud moan, "Than Fuck Me Orton!" Turned on by his order, Randy wrapped an arm around his waist, thrusting into his lover's tight hole. So lost in the sensation, John didn't realize what Randy had in store, until he felt something warm and slick on his cock, causing him to gasp, and than whimper.

"Oh God, baby," he whimpered out. "Looks like we have a problem here babe," Randy purred against John's neck, tightening his grip around his love's cock. Bucking in his grip, John moaned out "What do you want baby? My hand?" he moved his slippery hand over his shaft, before thrusting deeply within him, "or my cock?" Randy asked. "Fuck…" John moaned out, arching his back.

"What was that John?" Randy growled softly, leaning forward, running his tongue up and over his lover's spine, up towards his nap. Moaning, he said nothing. "Guess I'll be deciding," the younger of the two purred, his thrusts becoming faster and harder, hitting against John's prostate. "Oh God, harder," John ordered, moaning out. Obeying the order, Randy snaked his arms up against his chest, hooking his hands over his love's shoulders, pulling him down on each of his hard thrusts, causing John's muscles to constrict around his throbbing cock.

"John, so fuckin' tight," he grunted "Fuck!" John cried, as he came, his legs feeling limp, especially when Randy leaned all of he weight on him with his orgasm. Both stood there for a moment, getting over their orgasms, before John took the liberty of washing his lover, head to toe, after which he turned off the water. Opening the shower door, they both exited the shower, in search for towels.

Three hours later they arrived home and John was so glad he hated being on the road most of the time but he loved being with Randy he had a hard decision to make be with his kids or be with his man. They walked in the door and heard patter of feet coming towards them John smiled as he saw Lilly he scooped her up into a huge hug kissing her all over her face. "god I missed you baby girl" John spoke in her ear making her giggle. She leaned back and looked at her dad and cradled his face in her small hands "I missed you too daddy I love you" she spoke John smiled and kissed her again.

He put her down and she ran to Randy who scooped her up Alanna stood there awkward. "Al come here" John said Alanna smiled and walked over to John who scooped her up into th hug. "I missed you Al I really did " John told her "I missed you too Johnny" John smiled and kissed her cheek "love you little girl" John spoke she smiled and nodded she sometimes felt awkward around John. John walked further in the house and saw his mother in law with his two month old son he smiled and took Taylor from her and hugged and kissed him. "hey baby boy did you miss daddy coz daddy missed you so much" John spoke to him Taylor was looking at John and John just smiled at him.

"give me the boy Johnny" Randy demanded John sighed he wanted Taylor just for him. He reluctantly handed Taylor over as he went and put on some laundry and gave the girls their shell necklace gifts they had bought for them. He walked into his bedroom and changed the sheets they were old so he changed them and then did the same with Lilly and Alanna's beds he changed into some sweats before walking into the office to check some things out. He was in there paying some bills when he heard the door open and Lilly walked in she climbed up onto John's lap and rested her head against his chest.

"what's wrong baby girl?" John asked "missed you" she said John smiled and held her closer. "baby I missed you too is there anything else that is bothering you?" John asked her she nodded against his chest. "well tell me baby I cant help you f you don't tell me" John said "I don't like Alanna living here" John sighed "baby she's your sister I know you think she is stealing papa from you but she isn't I promise you papa still loves you" John said Lilly nodded and hugged John tighter. He felt bad for his daughter Randy needed to spend some one on one time with her.

"come on lets go see your brother" John said Lilly nodded "I love Tay he's cute" John smiled "yeah he will annoy you when you're older trust me" John said making her giggle "I love him because he's yours too" she said then John realised what Lilly's problem with Alanna was it was because Alanna wasn't John's daughter she was the betrayal in her eyes. John sighed and walked into the room with Alanna wrapped around him like a monkey. "can I go play wii daddy?" Lilly asked John nodded and put her down. He sat down next to Randy who was in the bedroom feeding Taylor a bottle of milk.

"hey babe tonight can you do me a favor?" John asked Randy grinned "is it a sexual favor?" he asked John rolled his yes "no you idiot I want you to take Lilly out just the two of you take her to dinner and a movie Randy this needs to happen please?" John asked Randy nodded. "what's bothering her anyway?" he asked John. "she's jealous of you and Al but the reason she doesn't like Al is because she isn't mine" John said Randy sighed "how can we help her with that?" Randy asked John shrugged and took Taylor off of Randy and started burping him. "no idea just try tonight ok?" Randy nodded as they heard a huge burp from Taylor. "damn kid you're like your daddy" Randy said John flipped him the bird.

Taylor fell asleep so he put him back in his crib and dragged Randy to the office and sat him down. "call the lawyer now" he demanded "I'll go get Lilly ready ok?" Randy nodded John left the room and helped Lilly into the bath. "what's going on daddy?" she asked "you're going out with papa tonight just you and him" John said "really?" she asked John nodded and she smiled. "what are you going to do?" she asked "I think I might go see uncle Adam" John said Lilly smiled. She finished her bath and John dressed her in a pretty pink floral dress with her pink sandals he hair was in pig tails.

She ran into the lounge and saw Randy she jumped up to him and hugged him. "can we go to chuck .E. cheese?" she asked Randy smiled and nodded "of course we can honey" he said "we'll be back in a few hours ok?" Randy asked John nodded kissed Lilly then Randy and Randy left. John glanced around and couldn't see Alanna anywhere he walked through the house and found her on her bed reading a book. He walked in and sat down next to her. "are you ok Al?" he asked she nodded. "would you like to do anything?" John asked "can we go get some ice cream?" she asked John nodded and smiled "sure I'll drop Tay off at his god fathers then we can go just me and you ok?" Alanna smiled she had a feeling John didn't like her.

John changed Taylor and packed him a bag before they left they got to Adam's and he knocked. Adam answered "hey man could you do me a huge favor?" he asked "sure what?" he asked "watch Tay while I spend time one on one with Al?" he asked Adam nodded and took Taylor into his arms John kissed his son goodbye and got back in the car. "how about we go for some dinner as well Al?" John asked "sure where?" she asked "anywhere you wanna go" he answered "can we go to olive garden?" she asked John nodded "of course" he answered he knew this was going to be a hard night he had to show Alanna that he loved her like a daughter he was hoping Randy would make Lilly realise he loved her as well they would have to wait and see.

**Please review…..**


	25. Chapter 25

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 25**

**Randy and Lilly's date **

Randy drove him and Lilly to chuck E cheese. They got there and sat down. "what would you like to eat?" Randy asked "pizza" Randy smiled and ordered a pizza for them to share seeing as Lilly would eat anything he got a pizza with everything on it with some French fries a coke for him and a sprite for Lilly. "so baby how was staying with grandma?" Randy asked "good I had fun uncle Nate took me to his gym and let me play around" Lilly said Randy smiled "did you beat him?" Randy asked "uh huh and he had a tantrum then grandma told him off" Lilly said giggling.

"so did you do anything with Alanna?" Randy asked "no" she said sternly. "why not?" Randy asked "I don't like her" Lilly said "and why not she's your sister" Randy pointed out. "not really" she said "what do you mean not really?" Randy asked "she's not my sister because she's not daddy's" she said Randy sighed "baby just because she's not daddy's doesn't mean she's not your sister she's your half sister" Randy said. "she takes you away from me" Lilly said sadly "baby that's my fault because she doesn't see me as much as you I spend time with her but from now on I am going to spend one on one time with you as well will that make you happy?" Randy asked she smiled brightly at Randy and nodded. "what about daddy?" she asked Randy frowned.

"what about daddy?" he asked "will you spend one on one time with him as well?" Lilly asked smiling "of course I will baby" Randy said thinking about the things he and John can do alone. "I don't want him to go back to work" Lilly said "why not baby?" Randy asked interested in what she had to say. "coz I will miss him" she said Randy smiled "well you should tell him that sweetie" Randy said Lilly nodded and smiled. "I love you papa" she said sweetly "I love you too Lilly bug" Randy said hugging her.

**John and Alanna's date**

John drove him and Alanna to olive garden and they sat down Alanna looked happy to be there. "you like olive garden Al?" John asked "yeah me and mommy used to come here all the time but no so much anymore" John nodded "well we can make it our tradition every month just me and you can come here would you like that?" John asked "yeah Johnny that sounds good." John nodded and smiled.

John ordered a coke with the chicken parmigiana and Lilly got the sprite with the chicken fingers. "so how was your time with grandma?" John asked her "it was fun I got to help her cook and everything it was really fun I like to cook" John smiled "well you can help me some times if you would like" John said Alanna smiled "Johnny I don't think Lilly likes me" John sighed "you know what Al I think she is jealous of the time papa spends with you and not her she loves you Al and everything will be ok soon I promise" John said Alanna smiled.

"so you like me Johnny?" Alanna asked John smiled "no Al I don't like you I love you baby you're like a daughter to me if anything ever happened to you I would be heartbroken Alanna listen to me I love you as much as I love Taylor and Lilly I promise" Alanna smiled "I love you too Johnny" John smiled and they hugged. They finished their food and got back in the car "why don't we go get some ice-cream?" John asked Alanna nodded. They drove to baskin and robins and ordered. They got Lilly an Oreo below, Alanna a peanut butter cup below, Randy a snickers sundae and John got himself a chocolate chip cookie dough sundae. They paid and left to get Taylor then head home. They picked Taylor up and went home once there Alanna ran inside and gave Lilly her ice cream while Randy walked out to help John with Taylor and the ice creams.

They got inside and John put Taylor in his swing and sat down on the couch with Randy to eat the ice cream. "so how was your dinner with Lilly?" John asked "good I told her I loved her and that things were going to change and she was fine with it what about you and Al?" Randy asked "it was great I think I wanna go out with her just me and her once a month baby she thought I didn't like her it broke my heart." John said sadly. "shit Jay I'm sorry." Randy said "do I do things to make her think I don't love her?" John asked "no baby you don't she's just going through some shit with Sam also" John nodded.

"so did you make the appointment with Simon for this week?" John asked "yeah do you think I should do this?" Randy asked "Randy do you want her here full time?" John asked Randy nodded "then do it" John said Randy nodded and moved closer to John and rested his head on John's chest. "waaaahhhhh" they heard John sighed and got up and picked Taylor up and rocked him. "what does he need?" Randy asked "bottle" John said Randy nodded and went to get Taylor his bottle.

John sat back down and fed Taylor his bottle. "you know he has your eyes babe" John said Randy nodded "yeah they're so gorgeous I should go get the girls ready for bed" John nodded and finished feeding Taylor before burping him and changing him before rocking him to sleep. He put him in his crib and went to find Randy. He found him playing with his phone in bed John smirked and stripped down to his boxers before climbing onto the bed and grabbing Randy's phone and putting it to the side. "hey I was messaging Becky" Randy complained John smirked and kissed him hard on the lips dominating the vipers mouth.

"fuck the phone and fuck me" John whispered biting at Randy's earlobe. Randy grabbed John's ass and gave it a little squeeze. He slipped his hand into John's underwear and slapped John's ass. "fuck me daddy" John spoke using the name he used to get Randy extra hard. John slipped his hands inside of Randy's shorts and stroked him to full hardness. Randy moves away and steps up to behind John while he is on all fours. Randy kisses and licks down John's spine. He spreads John's asscheeks apart, revealing his puckering entrance, and can't help growling as he licks John there, moving lower. He hears John let out a whimper at the feel of Randy's mouth and lips pludering his area, then letting out a tiny cry when Randy bites him. "Gonna fuck you, John," Randy moans, spitting at John's hole and positioning himself behind John, "Gonna make you come for me." Randy said. "God yes, Randy," John groans, "Fuck me."

Without any more preamble, Randy thrusts forward, burying himself to the hilt in one rough move, making them both cry out in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Randy wastes no time, snapping his hips and making Jon's body rock with the force of his thrusts. "Fucking tight, baby," Randy sighs, bending forward and kissing John's nape. "Oh, my God, Randy, yes," John encourages, a hand gripping tightly at the headboard of the bed, "Oh, fuck...Put your hand on me...Touch me, Randy, please..." Randy complies, wrapping a fist around John's erection and stroking, matching the rhythm of his hips. John's moan is prolonged and tortured, and Randy finds himself echoing the sound.

John begins to move as well, rocking his hips against Randy. In response, Randy quickens his thrusts, and John hisses in appreciation, swearing under his breath. "Fuck, dude, you're so good," John sighs, his back arching just a little bit as Randy slams into him again and again, his hand copying the movement on John's shaft, "Don't stop, Randy..." John pleads. "No intention to," Randy tells him, "Not until I come." Randy spoke. "What about me?" John pleads, looking over his shoulder to see Randy smile sinisterly at him. "Maybe you," Randy answers, raking his fingers down John's back, "If you're a good boy."

"Fuck, Randy," John groans, "I'll be anything for you, just fucking make me come, baby, please..." John begged. "Don't beg too much," Randy moans, reangling his thrusts and hitting a spot inside John that drives them both wild, "It doesn't work that way." John grunts and pushes himself up until his back hits Randy's chest. He reaches behind him and pulls Randy's head to him, kissing him savagely. He puts his hand on the one Randy has around his cock and moves it faster. With a loud moan, Randy's hips speed up as well.

"Greedy bitch," Randy pants into John's ear as John takes his hand from his erection and sucks Randy's fingers into his mouth. He wraps his free arm around John, and John grips it tightly as Randy's thrusting becomes rougher. John bounces on his lap eagerly, sweat beading on the fair complexion of his skin. Randy spots the surgery scar on John's neck and puts his lips to it, flicking his tongue at it as he sucks. John whimpers, fingers digging into Randy's arm.

"I can't get enough of you," Randy confesses breathlessly, "What the hell have you done to me, John-John?" He doesn't give John time to answer. He pushes John aggressively back down onto his stomach, adjusts, and, grabbing and squeezing at John's ass, pounds into him like a man possessed. "God!" John cries out, feeling a fire beginning to build in his belly, "Randy...holy shit..._ow_..."

The last sound makes Randy shudder in arousal, and he speeds up, his pace now unfathomably and mercilessly fast. John gasps and cries out again, his cock jerking against the mattress with the need to explode, and to feel Randy shooting his juices onto or - even better - into him. "You feel so fucking good, John," Randy manages to say, "You're gonna make me come." Randy gasps. "Shit, not yet, Daddy," John begs, "Me first, Randy, please...I wanna come, I want you to make me come...I love you, make me come, Randy, please..."

"God, I love it when you say 'Please,'" Randy sighs, stopping, "Turn over." He withdraws himself from inside John long enough to let him turn on to his back. As soon as he's done, Randy pulls John's legs apart and slams inside again, the need for release more overwhelming now than before. John warps his legs around Randy's waist and kisses him, invading his mouth with his tongue as Randy resumes his animalistic thrusting. "You're beautiful," Randy whispers, kissing at John's neck, "So fucking perfect..."

"God, Randy, almost there," John says, raking at Randy's licks at his own palm and then wraps his fist tightly around John's erection. John automatically and desperately thrusts into Randy's hand, seeking release. "You're mine, Johnny," Randy growls, loving the debauched expressions on John's face, "All mine. I'm never going to let ANYBODY take you from me. Mine forever. All...fucking...mine."

It's this rare outpouring of affection, more than anything else, that finally triggers John's climax. He moans and swears and cries out Randy's name, and Randy, frenzied by John's orgasm, thrusts harder, wanting his own release. He can feel John's seed on his skin, and it drives him half-mad. He watches as John opens his eyes, and their gazes lock into each other. "All yours, Randy," John promises softly, placing a hand on Randy's cheek and never removing his eyes from his.

Randy can take no more. With a forceful thrust, and a lion-like growl, he comes hard. John grabs him then and kisses him, drinking in the sounds Randy is depositing into his mouth. Randy's hips buck a few more times as he rides his release out, gasping for breath. It isn't over quickly, but as soon as it is, John lets him go, and Randy rolls off of and beside John, sated and breathless."Fuck, that was awesome," John sighs dreamily, a small smile on his lips. Randy nodded and pulled John closer to him feeling just right.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 26**

**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE)  
**

A month later John was starting the training at the gym with Hunter. Randy was there with him he just wanted to check out Hunter to make sure he wasn't going to do anything to his husband. They dropped the kids off at school and Taylor was with Amy she was his babysitter while John was working. They got there to the gym and John got out with his stuff. "Randy don't I will see you when you pick me up later" John said "no way Jay I am not lea-" Randy started "Randy you go do your own thing please just let me handle this on my own I am a grown man I don't need you to protect me ok?" Randy nodded. John kissed him goodbye and walked into the gym ready to get to work.

He walked inside and saw the Nexus guys stretching he smiled at them and put his bags down. "hi John" Hunter said John nodded "hi Hunter how are you?" John asked "good" John nodded "we should get to work then right?" John asked Hunter smirked and nodded John was confused as to why Hunter was smirking. John went to work with Justin and Wade working on some mic skills and on camera skills they really needed to work on them. They work for a few hours then had lunch Hunter kept looking at John.

"can I ask why Hunter keeps staring at you?" Wade asked "before I was with Randy I was with him I just don't think he has let go of it" John explained Wade nodded "you should be careful around him then" John nodded "I know I think I can handle him I don't think he has it in him to really hurt me" John said Wade nodded but he thought something bad was going to happen to John. John changed rolls with Hunter and went to work with some of the other guys teaching them some high impact moves. "that's great Heath" John praised when Heath gave Otunga a power slam. "you ok Dave?" John asked "yeah all good" John smiled and nodded.

"for fun John could you teach us the five knuckle shuffle I have always wanted to know how to do that" John smiled and showed them how to do his move they all tried it and nailed it John smiled as they did his move it made him feel good that people still thought he was a good guy. Once Nexus left John was left there cleaning up with Hunter he was sweeping by the ring when Hunter came up from behind him and grabbed his hips John turned around and glared. "what the hell do you think you're doing?" John asked "nothing you don't want Johnny I know you have been looking at me all day I know you want me" Hunter snarled.

John pushed him away "in your dreams Hunter I don't want you I have Randy he is all I need" John spat Hunter got angry and pulled John back and slammed him against the ring apron. John winced in pain. "what the hell Hunter why are you doing this?" John asked his back was killing him. Hunter grabbed his face roughly "you know why John you're mine you have always been mine you know it you're supposed to be the father to my kids not fucking Orton!" Hunter growled he ripped John's shirt off of his body. "Hunter don't do this you have Shawn remember why do you want me?" John asked trying to get away from Hunter as he was working on ridding John of his shorts.

"Shawn means nothing to me it's always been about you John always we are meant to be we're soul mates you know this" Hunter said John was standing there naked trying to get out of Hunter's grip. "stop fighting me!" Hunter yelled John was crying. Hunter turned him around so John was facing towards the ring John heard Hunter getting out of his clothes. 'this cant be happening I should have listened to Randy I need him I wish he was here' John thought he felt a hard slap on his back and it stung "let me go!" John shouted "no" Hunter growled he spat into his palm and rubbed it over his hard on and positioned himself at John's entrance. Making John scream in pain. "stop Hunter!" he screamed "no I'm going to show you who you belong to it's me not that stupid husband of yours Orton you're mine John and you will always be mine" Hunter hissed.

John was crying he was still trying to get away but everytime he did Hunter would slap his back with his belt John was in so much pain he knew he was bleeding he could feel it. "you're going to have my kids John you were meant to have my kids that was how it was supposed to be but no you fucked that up when you got knocked up by Orton you fucking cock sucking slut!" Hunter yelled as he was pumping in and out of John. "just st….stop" John cried "no not until I cum inside of you take it like the whore I know you are John" John sighed what else could he do. 20 minutes later John was lying there bleeding with Hunter's cum all over him he was crying in physical pain and in emotional pain he couldn't believe this had happened.

He had a quick shower and changed before Randy would be picking him up.

After showering John dressed and locked the gym up he waited outside for Randy. When he saw the hummer he got in straight away. Randy smiled at him. "hey how was your day?" he asked "ok" John said Randy nodded and drove home with John and the kids. John walked inside with Taylor in his arms. He just needed to feel his kids around him to make him feel better. He went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. "daddy what's for dinner?" Lilly asked John smiled at his daughter "uh chicken and vegetables" John said Lilly smiled and ran off. Randy walked in as John was cutting the veggies up and wrapped his arms around John's waist John flinched and moved away disguising it with getting something out of the fridge.

"waaaahhhhh" they heard "can you cut these while I check on him?" John asked Randy nodded. John walked into the nursery and picked Taylor up he rocked him a bit and changed his diaper. "god I love you baby boy I don't know what I would do without you or your sisters" John said. He had tears coming down his face. He turned and saw Randy standing there Randy walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss but John side stepped him and walked out of the room. He frowned he wondered what the hell was wrong with his husband. John finished cooking dinner and they ate as a family he settled in after eating by bathing all three kids and dressing them for bed and then reading them a story.

He had a quick shower and laid down in bed. Randy came in a minute later and laid next to him he spooned up against John and rubbed his hands all over John's body. John sat up he didn't want anyone to touch him right now all he could feel is Hunter inside of him it made him feel sick. "that's it baby what is wrong?" Randy asked. John stood up and backed away from Randy. "nothing is wrong" John said "bullshit John tell me what's wrong." John looked at the concern in Randy's eyes and he broke down he slid down to the floor against the door and sobbed. Randy moved over to him and sat down next to him holding him.

"shhh Johnny baby calm down" Randy soothed but John kept sobbing he got so upset he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He washed his face he didn't want to tell Randy what happened but he knew he would have to he just hoped Randy wouldn't loose his control. He walked back out and sat on the bed. "now tell me what is wrong" Randy spoke John sighed "today at the gym everything was going great I was enjoying it you know being around the ring again" Randy nodded.

"After Nexus left I was cleaning up when…..when Hunter came over to me and started saying that I wanted him and that I was staring at him all day which I wasn't if anything I was trying to avoid him. He started saying that I was his and that I belonged to him and how I would always be his and that I was supposed to have his kids not yours" John said he started sobbing again he didn't want to reveal it to Randy. "John what happened?" Randy asked.

John took a shaky breath. "He pushed me against the ring so I was facing it and my back was against him he started slapping me and it stung I was crying for him to stop but he wouldn't he took my clothes off well ripped them. Then he took his off then…..then he raped me he kept saying that I was a slut and a whore and that I was his he raped me until I bled I was in so much pain…afterwards he just left me there" John said Randy was fuming. He couldn't believe John was raped. "why didn't you tell me straight away?" Randy asked "I was scared…I was scared that you might leave me and I was scared that you thought I wanted it and that I was cheating on you…..I'm so sorry Rand" John said through tears.

"baby this isn't your fault and I am going to help you through this there is no way in hell that I would leave you ever. Did you keep the clothes?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but I showered quickly" John said Randy nodded "I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out I'll call Adam to come and watch the kids just get dressed ok?" John nodded. When Adam got there they left for the hospital. They got there and John was taken back to get checked out "we collected a sample and the police will be in for your statement are you on birth control?" the doctor asked John nodded "yeah but can you do a pregnancy test or give me the morning after pill I don't want a kid by that monster" John said the doctor nodded and gave John the morning after pill. The police came in and John gave them his statement on what happened and his clothes for evidence. Randy drove him home and John went straight to bed he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Randy told Adam what happened and Adam was furious Randy calmed him down and once Adam left sat in the bed next to John not knowing if John wanted any physical touching by Randy. The next day John woke up and it was nearly lunchtime he had a quick shower and sat down in the lounge with Taylor he didn't want to let him go he just needed some comfort and Taylor was giving him that at the moment. "hey baby you need or want anything?" Randy asked John shook his head "sit with me" John said Randy smiled and sat next to him John placed Taylor in his swing and cuddled up next to his husband. "was this my fault Randy?" John asked "Jay no he is a sick freak he is delusional and if I had my way he would be dead right now" Randy said John sighed "don't baby I need you with me" Randy nodded.

"can you call a therapist or something I think I may need one" John said Randy nodded "of course baby anything you need I am here for you one hundred percent trust me" John smiled it felt good to know that Randy would be with him all the way if they could get through this they could get through anything.

**Please review…..  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 27**

**A month **after the attack on John by Hunter. Hunter was now in maximum security prison in Connecticut apparently he had raped some other guy there and nearly killed him. John was slowly moving on from the attack and he was trying to get back to his old self. Lilly and Alanna still weren't on good terms but they were doing much better. Taylor was now 4 months old and he was getting bigger and bigger as the days went by. He was even rolling around and sitting up John was amazed at how quickly he was doing these things.

John wasn't going back to work he decided he wouldn't do the training again and that he would work with creative but he wasn't going to leave Missouri he just didn't feel comfortable he didn't even feel comfortable in the house they were in because Hunter knew where they lived. He wanted to move he just hoped Randy would agree. "come on big boy time for a bath" he said to Taylor who just smiled at him he was a definite water baby. He gave him a bath and dressed him in some shorts and a short with his little Nikes they needed to go food shopping today.

John packed a baby bag and grabbed the pram and placed them in the car and then placed Taylor in the car and strapped him in before heading off to the store. He got all of his food shopping done and headed home he put Taylor in his high chair he had been starting on eating some solid foods like mashed up fruit. He fed him some banana then gave him a bottle of milk as well. He changed him and put him down for his nap.

He headed to the office to have a look at some houses Randy would be coming home today from being on the road for two weeks. He missed his husband he felt safer when he was around. He found a few in the area he just wanted to stay close to Adam and Chris as well as Ted and Cody but then near Randy's family and Amy. Randy had told everyone about what happened to John and they looked at him with pitty now it was so frustrating he hated himself he thought he was strong but when the time came to really protect himself he couldn't do it. He felt as if he betrayed Randy even though Randy says he didn't he cant help the way he feels.

A few hours later Taylor woke up so John changed his diaper and put him in the car to go pick up the girls. They got to the school and waited for Lilly and Alanna to walk out. They got into the car about ten minutes later one sitting wither side of Taylor. "how was school girls?" John asked "good daddy we had art today so I painted Tay a picture" Lilly said John smiled "wow aren't you clever then I bet Taylor will love it what about you Al?" John asked "we started our sports class today we got to play Frisbee me and Anna had fun" Alanna said John smiled. They got home and the girls ran to the door. "I want you to get changed please girls" John said as he opened the door.

He walked inside and placed Taylor in his play pen there was rattles and blocks in there just little things he liked to start chewing on. He just got out some pots and pans he was going to cook them spaghetti and meatballs for dinner one of Randy's favourite meals. He had gotten the pasta out of the packet when he heard "no that's my Barbie!" Lilly screamed John groaned the girls were driving him mental. "girls stop fighting Lilly share your barbies with Alanna" John told her "no!" Lilly screamed glaring at John. "watch your tone young lady or you'll have no barbies at all" John said. Lilly sulked. "come on Al come help me cook dinner" John said Alanna smiled and walked off with John.

Lilly sat in her room crying. "I hate this house stupid family!" she muttered she went over to her closet and packed a bag and while John was busy in the kitchen she snuck out of the house walking a few houses down to Chris and Adam's. Adam opened the door. "Lilly what are you doing here?" Adam asked "I ran away I hate Alanna and daddy was being mean no one loves me anymore it's always Alanna" she said crying. "baby I know for a fact that your daddy loves you trust me come on I have to take you home daddy would be worrying" Adam said Lilly nodded and Adam walked her home.

John was inside the house panicking he couldn't find Lilly anywhere. "Jay!" Adam called. "Adam Lilly's gone I cant find my baby" John said crying. "relax Jay she ran to my house" Adam said revealing Lilly. John ran over to her and hugged and kissed her. "don't do that again baby girl I was so scared" John said "I'm sorry daddy" Lilly cried. John thanked Adam and Adam left. So Lilly why did you run away?" John asked "you yelled at me" she said "baby sometimes I will yell at you for not sharing or being naughty but don't run away I would be very upset if you did ok?" Lilly nodded and went to play.

John went back to the kitchen and cooked dinner with Alanna's help. He was adding the sauce when Randy walked in the door. "hey I'm home!" Randy yelled John smiled as the girls ran over to him. He gave them a hug and a kiss each and then picked Taylor up and did the same to him. "he has grown so much baby he's sitting up nearly on his own now" Randy said John nodded "yeah he started doing that yesterday I was shocked" John said Randy smiled and went over to John and gave him a kiss.

"so what's for dinner?" Randy asked "spaghetti and meatballs" John said Randy smiled "yummy" John laughed. "can you put Tay in his highchair" John said Randy nodded "he eats this now?" he asked "no but I like to include him in our dinner time" John said Randy smiled he felt like he was missing out on a lot of things. "girls dinner!" John called they walked in and sat down they had a dinner as a family talking about their weeks. After dinner Randy gave the girls a bath each spending time with them as John washed up. He finished the dishes and picked Taylor up. He gave him a bath in his bathroom and dressed him for his night. He picked him up and carried him into the lounge where Randy was sitting. He handed Randy his son and went to get Taylor his bottle.

He warmed the milk up and handed the bottle to Randy who started feeding him. "so how are you really?" Randy asked "ok I guess I wanna talk to you about something later though when the kids are asleep" John said Randy nodded "oh the lawyer rang Sam will be getting the papers tonight so she might call and go off her rocker at me" John laughed "that's if she actually gives a damn" John said Randy nodded. He fed and burped Taylor an rocked him to sleep before placing him in his crib and turning the monitor on.

He went and read the girls their own bed time story and turned the tv on to the cartoon channel and they fell asleep. When he walked into his bedroom he heard the shower on and knew it was John he wanted to join him but knew it would freak John out hell sex freaked John out hence the reason they hadn't had sex since the incident. Randy was a patient man but he didn't know how much longer he could go without release there's only so much good a hand could do. John walked out of the bathroom dressed in some shorts. He sat down on the bed. "so what did you need to talk to me about?" Randy asked "two things really one Lilly ran away to Adam's today because I told her off" John said.

Randy looked at him "what?" he asked John nodded "I was having a panic attack so from now on I am setting the alarm when I walk in the house." John said Randy nodded "what did you tell her off for" Randy asked "not sharing she was yelling at Al for touching her Barbie's" Randy nodded "what else did you need to talk to me about?" Randy asked. "I wanna move" John said Randy groaned "no John I am not leaving Missouri" John laughed "no not Missouri this house" John said "why?" Randy asked "Hunter knows where we live and even though he is in jail I would feel safer if we moved" John said "alright then but not far ok and this is the last house we ever buy ok?" John nodded "yeah ok I found the perfect place it's a bit pricey but I love it Rand" John said "we'll go have a look at it tomorrow ok?" John smiled and kissed Randy hard.

"Randy I just wanna say thankyou for you know not pushing me to have sex" John said Randy smiled "I love you John and I don't wanna hurt you" John smiled "I know you're horny and I wanna help you with it but I am not ready for full on sex yet ok?" Randy nodded "how are you going to help me then?" Randy asked John got down on his knee's in front of Randy. He removed the shorts Randy was wearing.

Randy was breathing heavily. John took hold of Randy's member and gave it a few strokes. "Oh god Jay." Randy moaned John smiled and kissed the tip of Randy's cock causing Randy to shiver in pleasure. John wrapped his lips around Randy's member and slowly sucked and licked his way down until his while cock was in John's mouth. John brought his hand around and started fondling Randy's balls. He started sucking and licking up and down Randy's shaft giving him a hard suck when he got to the mushroom head. "Fuck Johnny so good" Randy moaned. Randy bucked his hips making his dick go further into John's mouth John was deep throating him now.

Randy looked down and saw John pick up the pace. All Randy could see was John's head bobbing up and down on his dick. John was making the hottest sounds he was moaning around Randy's dick. "So close Jay…. Gonna cum…" Randy moaned John went faster sucking at a furious pace still playing with Randy's balls. "Ohhhhh….I'm cummmming!" Randy screamed as he shot his load into John's mouth John swallowed all of Randy and released Randy with a pop. John leaned up and kissed his husband. Randy pulled his shorts up and laid back on the bed with John.

The next day John, Randy and the kids pilled into the car to have a look at the house that John had found on the net. They got to the house and Randy looked at John the place looked like a mansion. "wow" the girls said in awe. "it's like a princess castle daddy" Lilly said John smiled "yep and you and Al are the princesses" John said smiling he got Taylor out of the car and held him on his hip as they walked through the house. "John this place is too big" Randy hissed "baby it only has 5 bedrooms and four baths look at it this way Tay can have his own room then us and the girls wont have to share anymore and cause more issues" John said "yeah I guess" Randy said.

"plus it has it's own gym baby and pool and a huge yard so we could get the dog the girls have been dying to get just keep an open mind about it please?" John asked Randy smiled and nodded "fine I'll go check the bedrooms out with the girls" John nodded "I'll be out back with Tay" John said Randy nodded and left with his daughters. John walked outside and showed Taylor the big yard he squealed with delight. "if I have my way baby we will be living here" John said smiling at his son.

"alright Cena we like it but how much is this going to cost us?" Randy asked as he and the girls walked outside the girls started running around. "uh not much" John said he knew Randy would blow a gasket. "just tell me John" John sighed "only $1.1 million" John said Randy stumbled back. "look baby once we sell the house we are at now it wont be that much extra money only about 300 grand please Randy I really want this place" John said Randy sighed John's eyes always got to him. "fine I'll go make the offer and see if he wants to sell our house" John smiled and kissed him passionately. "love you" John said Randy nodded and smiled "you better" John laughed and went over to the girls.

After making the offer the family went home John was so happy that they would be moving and the house was perfect exactly what he wanted he knew Randy was a little concerned on the money sides of things with John not working but John would figure something out for him to do to make some money. He couldn't wait for them to move in and start their lives off as a family in their new home.

**Please review…**


	28. Chapter 28

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 28**

They got home and the girls went outside to play on their own while Taylor was in his play pen John got to work on making them some lunch. "John I wanna ask Vince for less appearances" Randy said out of the blue. "why? I thought you liked being the face of the company" John asked "I do but I am missing out on all of this I mean I didn't even know Tay could sit up it hurts to not be around for this stuff" John nodded "well talk to him about it tell him you only wanna do Raw and PPV's" John said "yeah that means I wont be champ" Randy said. "well you need to decide being home or being champ" John said Randy sighed he didn't know what to do.

"Randy relax ok just do what you wanna do maybe you could fake an injury and take time off" John said Randy laughed "yeah maybe I just wish I was here more often" John nodded "well maybe you should think about leaving the company maybe we should settle down and do our own thing start our own wrestling school look Rand we aren't getting any younger" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "whatever you decide I am here for you 100% but think about in five years where will you be?" John asked "probably in the ring still with you lot to come home to" John laughed "then why change anything?" John asked Randy nodded. "if you want babe me and Tay can travel with you?" John asked "yeah I would like that" John smiled. "then for a week me and Tay will travel and the girls can stay with your mom ok?" Randy smiled and nodded.

They had lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon as a family. The next few weeks passed quickly they had moved into their new home and were getting used to it. They had been given the sole custody of Alanna since Sam didn't show up at the court hearing. Alanna was upset at first but she had grown to love being with John and Randy and her sibling. Randy had been injured he had broken his collar bone last week and had surgery the day after he was getting better but the doctors have told him he may never wrestle again Randy was pissed off at first but after spending a few days with John and the kids he was starting to realize the more important things in life.

It was Late in the morning the weather was perfect and John was doing laundry and Randy was actually helping him hang it out on the line to dry. The fresh air made the clothes and beddings smell so much fresher and sweeter. Lilly and Alanna were playing outside, each at their own game, and Tay was in his baby

buggy, it was a nice family time outside. The boys had finished hanging out the last of that load of laundry on the clothesline. John went in to check the washing machine and Randy went into the shed at the bottom of the yard.

He thought he might mow the law later and he wanted to check the mower out. "You girls watch out for your brother, I'll be right back." Randy hollered from the door of the shed. "OK" both girls yelled back. The girls moved closer to Taylor, but Lilly was on one side playing Barbies and Alanna was on the other playing with her horses. Taylor had started to teeth, he was chewing on this favourite Teddy bear. All of a sudden he started making choking noises, both girls looked over at him "AL!" Lilly yelled "Come look, Tay is turning blue!" Alanna ran over to Taylor, she and Lilly picked him up, Lilly put her finger in his mouth to find what he was choking on and Alanna was very lightly thumping his back "DADDY! TAY'S CHOKING!" both girls were screaming at the top of their lungs.

John and Randy knew THAT wasn't a playing scream, both their parental alerts were on full. They came running to where the kids were, by the time they go there Tay was gurgling and breathing almost normal. Lilly was holding the eye of the teddy bear that Tay had been choking on, and Al was holding her brother for dear life. John and Randy stood there for a millisecond trying to catch their breaths, John took Tay and double checked him.

Randy was right there, "What happened?". Randy asked. "Me and Al were playing and I heard Tay kind of cough and choke, then he started to turn blue. Al and I got him out of the buggy, and we both remembered our safety class. Al patted him on the back, while I kinda stuck my finger in his mouth and I found the teddies eye in the back of his mouth, I pulled it out and then he started to cry and breathe" Lilly explained, Alanna nodded her head to confirm the story.

Randy put his hand on Tay's back "Is he OK, babe?" John, still a little out of breath said "Yeah, his breathing is fine and he is reacting normally" John was clutching his son tightly. "You girls saved your brothers life, your daddy and I are proud of you" Randy smiled as he spoke, he knelt down between the girls and

hugged them both to him tightly. John agreed " Such smart and good girls" He went over and kissed them both. "Daddy is so proud of you, too" Randy suggested that they take Tay to be checked out at the Drs and John agreed. "Lets go everybody" John and Randy loaded their family in the car and headed for the Drs office. Taylor and the girls were well strapped in the back seat.

Randy drove as John was still too shaky. Alanna looked at Lilly, "That was scary!" Alanna said. "Yeah, I am glad that we remembered our safety class" Lilly answered. "I like your Barbie dolls, you have some nice clothes for them too." Alanna smiled as she spoke. Lilly smiled back "You have some really pretty horses, too". They continued chatting on the way. They found out that they enjoyed the same video games and movies. John and Randy smiled at each other, John made a fingers crossed motion to Randy, and Randy nodded in agreement. Taylor checked out just fine at the Drs. and his parents were relieved. "Girls, how about we get some ice cream and then play at the park for a little while?" Randy suggested. "Ok" the girls chimed together. "Randy, you take them, but first drop Tay and I off at home, he really should nap" John said. Randy stated that it was fine with him.

Later at the park, Randy watched his two little girls playing with each other and doing so quite happily. They came when Randy called them when it was time to go. "Did both my girls have fun?" Lilly said "Yes, dad, Al is fun to play with after all." Alanna said "We agreed Tay needs us both to look after him." Randy pulled the both in close and hugged them. "You know daddy and I love

you three, all the same and I promise to spend all the time I can with both of you and Tay too." The little family group headed back home to John and Taylor. Randy was beaming, he was glad that the girls were being nice to each other...he knew there would

be more arguments along the way, but the major crisis was over.

Once back at home the girls went to play together Randy went to find John. He found him in the nursery watching over Taylor while he slept. "hey babe" John turned and smiled at Randy. "you alright?" Randy asked "scared" John admitted "of what?" Randy asked "anything happening to the kids today when he was choking it really scared me Randy what if the girls didn't know what to do and we were too late we could have lost him" John said "baby he's fine" John nodded "doesn't mean I cant be scared I don't want anything to happen to any of them ever or even you" John said "baby look at me we are all here and we are all fine from now on no Teddy's for Tay while he is teething ok?" John nodded "yeah ok it just scared the living hell out of me I don't know what I would have done if something worse would have happened" John said Randy smiled. "hey nothing bad is going to happen I promise you" John smiled and kissed Randy.

The fear of something happening would always be there with him he didn't know what to do he just wanted his family to be safe that was all he cared about was that Randy his girls and his baby son was safe.

Please review and thanks to ladydragonsblood for the help

**(next chapter will be skipping ahead 3 years Taylor will be 3 ½ , Lilly will be 9, Alanna will be 10)**


	29. Chapter 29

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 29**

**3 YEARS LATER**

After three years things have certainly changed in the Cena-Orton household. John and Randy were going through a separation which was leading to a divorce. The reason? Randy cheated on him after John had been raped by Hunter he couldn't handle the fact that John wasn't having sex with him so he screwed some guy on the road and it was an ongoing affair so John told him it was over. Taylor was now 3 and in day care Lilly was 9 and in grade 4 Alanna was 10 and in grade 5. Alanna lived with Randy most of the time because John didn't have any guardianship over her.

Lilly and Taylor lived with John full time but Lilly would be staying with Amy while John went back to work he decided to go back on the road and wrestle Taylor would be going with him. No body knew about his return except for Stephanie and Vince. He was excited about it but also a little scared he didn't know if he could still hang with the younger guys. He was not looking forward to seeing Randy the only time they spoke was when Randy picked up Lilly and Taylor for his visitations. John got off of the plane holding on to a sleeping Taylor. He made it to the hotel and got settled letting Taylor nap on the bed.

John laid down next to his son and dosed off himself he woke up to poking. He opened his eyes and saw Taylor's blue eyes looking at him. "daddy up" he said John smiled "is it time for daddy to wake up?" John asked Taylor smiled and nodded. John got up and changed for the arena. He changed Taylor's training pants and Taylor dressed himself well tried to. John helped him pull on his Nikes and they left for the arena. They got there and went into the office with Stephanie straight away. "hey Tay" she cooed "teph" he exclaimed John smiled at his son. "so no one knows you're here but you'll be joining DX to take on Nexus ok?" John nodded.

It was time for his match but Taylor wanted to go with John. "baby boy you cant ok you stay here with aunty Steph ok?" Taylor nodded and hugged John. John left and went to the gorilla he saw Randy standing there down the hall he glared at his ex and ran down to the ring doing his usual entrance the crowd was going nuts over his return. Him and DX ended up winning the match John making Wade tap out to the STF.

He made his way back stage and saw Randy there he didn't even smile at the man. "daddy!" he heard it was Taylor he smiled and scooped his baby boy up hugging him. "hey baby did you watch?" John asked "kick butt" he said John smiled at him and kissed him. Taylor looked around and saw Randy, Randy moved over to his son but Taylor hid his head in John's neck. "hey Tay" Randy said "meanie" Taylor said. "baby that's papa say hello please." Taylor just waved Randy sighed. "what's wrong with him?" Randy asked "I don't know Randy when was the last time you saw him?" John asked.

Randy sighed it had been at least a month. "Tay I am sorry please forgive me can I please have a hug?" Randy asked Taylor looked at John who nodded. He held his arms out and Randy took him from John. John walked away needing a shower. "good match John" John heard he turned and saw Wade standing there "you too it felt good to be in the ring again" John said "well we are gonna have a drink you wanna come?" he asked. "I cant I have Tay with me" John said Wade nodded. "no I can watch him" Natalya spoke up John saw the glint in her eyes he rolled his eyes at her and nodded.

"great so I'll meet you in the lobby at 10?" Wade asked John nodded. He had a quick shower then went to the locker room he could hear Taylor screaming. "I wan dada!" he screamed. "Taylor Randall stop it right now!" John bellowed he stopped crying. "who is my big boy?" John asked "me" Taylor answered John smiled and let Taylor run to him hugging him. "you're going to stay with aunty Nat for a few hours tonight ok?" John asked Taylor smiled and started jumping up and down.

"me hungwy" he said John laughed "ok buddy lets get you some food ok?" John asked "donals" he said "you want MacDonald's?" John asked Taylor smiled and nodded. "say bye to papa and we can go then" John said Randy frowned he wished he was around Taylor more. "bye baby boy be good for daddy ok?" Taylor smiled and hugged Randy goodbye. They got some MacDonald's and went back to the hotel to eat after eating John gave Taylor a bath and got him ready for bed. Natalya showed up a few minutes later and sat down watching John get ready.

"I don't think I should go" John said "you're going and you're gonna have fun with Wade he likes you Jay forget about Randy he cheated on you with Justin and are still together well sleeping together so move on" John nodded and smiled he kissed Taylor goodbye and left. He got down to the lobby and saw a bunch of stars there he saw Chris and hugged him even though he saw him every week. "hey man how's Danni?" John asked speaking of Adam and Chris's 1 ½ year old daughter. "she is good what about Tay?" he asked "he's good too he is with Nat right now in my room" John said Chris nodded.

Wade walked up to John and they left Randy was watching them he hoped they wouldn't get together he didn't know if he could handle it if they did. They got to the bar and Wade bought John a beer he sat down and drank it. "I haven't drank alcohol in a long while" John said "really?" Wade asked John nodded "yeah when you have three kids it's kinda hard to get a minute of peace" John said Wade laughed. "they're beautiful kids though" Wade commented John smiled "yeah Lilly is an angel Taylor on the other hand is a handful at times" John said "you seem close to him?" Wade asked John nodded "yeah well I have never really been away from him since birth" John said Wade nodded.

"what about you Wade any kids?" he asked "no I am all single" John nodded "that's cool" John commented he could feel eyes on him and knew they belonged to Randy. "is my ex staring at us by any chance?" John asked Wade laughed and nodded "yeah more like glaring holes through us" John laughed "yeah I don't know why" John said "maybe he still loves you" Wade said "if he did he wouldn't of been fucking every guy behind my back" John said Wade nodded. "I need a smoke I'll be back ok?" John asked Wade smiled and nodded.

He left the bar and went outside where he lit up a cigarette. "what do you want Orton?" John asked "how long are you staying here for?" Randy asked "what do you mean?" John asked "on the road?" Randy asked "we leave tomorrow afternoon why?" John asked "I wanna spend some time with Tay" John nodded "if he wants to you can I wont force him Randy" John said. "I miss you I miss our family" John shrugged "who's fault is that Orton? yours you couldn't keep your dick in your pants" John said "well you wouldn't have sex with me!" Randy shouted they didn't see the group of superstars gathered around watching. "I was raped!" John shouted before walking away.

"he was raped?" Wade asked Randy nodded "yeah at the training school Hunter raped him" Randy said Wade ran after John. "you're an asshole Orton he had just been raped and all you could think about was your sexual desires you have no heart!" Chris snapped Ted just glared at him he had no idea John had been raped he needed to speak to Cody about it. John walked back to the hotel he got on the elevator and Wade stepped on with him. "John I'm sorry" Wade said "what for? You didn't rape me Hunter did and you didn't cheat on me Randy did so don't apologize….thanks for tonight I just wanna get back to Tay" John said Wade nodded "I'll shout you both breakfast tomorrow ok I'll be by at 9" John smiled "thanks Wade" John said Wade nodded and smiled.

John got to his room and relieved Natalya of her babysitting duty. He got into some sleeping clothes and slept next to his son. He woke up the next morning and showered and dressed before Taylor woke up. Once his baby boy was awake he gave him a bath and dressed him in some clothes suitable for a plane trip. They packed their bags and at nine on the dot Wade showed up. "come on baby boy Wade is buying us breakfast" John said Taylor smiled and held his arms up so John would carry him. He opened the door and smiled at Wade and they left for the hotel restaurant John got some pancakes and Taylor got waffles covered in syrup his favourite kind.

"so how old is Tay?" Wade asked three and a half and Lilly is 9" John said Wade nodded "so they spend much time with Randy?" Wade asked "not really Lilly doesn't speak to him she is still really upset with what happened so she refuses to have anything to do with him and Tay doesn't really know who he is" John said Wade nodded. "does that anger you?" Wade asked John nodded "yeah you would think he would try anything to be with his kids I know if it was me I would do absolutely anything for them and to be apart of their lives" John said Wade nodded.

"Teddy ere" Taylor said John looked at saw Ted walk into the restaurant with Randy and by the looks of things Ted was giving him an earful. "do you wanna go see him Tay?" John asked Taylor looked to be in thought before he nodded. John took him over to the table. "Teddy someone wanted to see you" John said and sat Taylor down. "be a good boy for Teddy ok?" Tay nodded and John walked away. "hi Tay" Randy said Taylor ignored him "aren't you going to say hello to papa?" Randy asked "me no like you" he said Randy's heart nearly broke. "Rand don't take it personally" Ted said "how can I not Lilly hates me and Taylor wont even come to me I screwed up everything" Randy said "well if you want it back better get started because it looks to me that John is moving on from you with Wade" Ted said looking over at John and Wade who were laughing.

Randy sighed he had to get started on trying to win his family back first came the kids then John would come he needed to get Lilly and Taylor back in his life he missed them more than anything he knew he was an idiot for doing what he did but he didn't really think it would cost him his family. John walked back over to the table. "Come on champ time to go we have a flight to catch" John said Randy sighed he wanted more time with his son. "otay daddy" Tay said John smiled at him. "say bye to papa and Teddy" John told him "bye Teddy bye papa" he said and John picked him up.

"Ted we will see you for the twins birthday ok?" John asked Ted smiled "yeah sure Jay" Ted said John smiled. "can I have a word John?" Randy asked John nodded and walked to the corner of the café. "what's up?" John asked "seeing as we have 2 weeks off can I come and see the kids?" Randy asked "yeah but I warn you Lilly is not going to welcome you with open arms" John said Randy nodded "thought as much I'll call you ok?" John nodded and grabbed Taylor and they left for the airport to head back home.

Once they got to Missouri John headed straight for Amy's where Lilly was staying. He got there and got Tay out of the car and he ran for the door ringing it over and over. "Tay enough" John scolded Taylor giggled as the door swung open and Matt answered. "uncie Matt" Tay squealed Matt laughed and picked him up John walked into the house and saw Amy and Lilly watching a movie. "hey Ames." John greeted his sister. "hey" she said he hugged her. Lilly turned when she heard her dad's voice. "daddy" she said and ran to him hugging him for dear life. "hey baby go get your things and we can go home ok?" Lilly nodded.

"so was she ok?" John asked "yeah but we had to turn off Raw when Randy came on she hates him Jay" John sighed "I know but I cant help that it's her feelings" John said Amy nodded. Lilly came back down and they left. They got home and got settled John doing some laundry and Lilly and Taylor catching up they were very close as siblings. "daddy can we go out for dinner tonight?" Lilly asked "sure baby where?" John asked "uh can we go to Wendy's?" she asked John smiled and nodded. "sure" John said she smiled and walked off.

Later that night after eating and bathing Taylor and putting him to sleep John went to see Lilly he found her in her room playing wii. "baby I need to tell you something." John said Lilly paused the game and looked at John giving him her full attention. "baby I saw papa and he is coming to spend some time with you and Tay this week" John said she glared "I don't want to see him" she said "baby you'll be staying here with him I will be here the entire time if you don't want to see him don't I wont force you to" John said Lilly nodded and smiled. "I hate him" she said John nodded "I know baby and we will get over this I promise I love you" John said "I love you too daddy wanna play a game with me?" she asked John smiled and nodded. They played games for the rest of the night John was concerned with all the hatred she had towards Randy but Randy was the one that had to fix that he just hoped he would soon because he hated seeing his daughter full of hatred for someone she once loved.

**Please review….. And I need ideas so tell me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 30**

The next day John got a call from Randy and he would be over his house that afternoon to spend time with the kids. He got Taylor ready to go he was being grumpy today and John was getting a headache from it. "Lilly get ready!" John shouted. "for what daddy?" she asked "papa is coming" John said "no" she said "baby please just get dressed for the day for me?" John asked she sighed and nodded. John was relieved that she would at least be dressed by the time Randy got there.

He sighed as he tried getting Taylor into his shorts. The boy was squirming around. "Tay stop!" John said "noooooo" he whined "why not?" John asked "don't wanna" John sighed "too bad buddy get dressed now" John said sternly Taylor whined some more before letting John dress him. "go get a lolly out of the draw for being a good boy" John said Taylor smiled and went to the sweets draw to get his lolly. "daddy why is Tay eating a lolly?" Lilly asked "he got dressed without fussing" John said Lilly nodded. "you look pretty baby" John said "thanks aunt Amy got this for me" she said twirling around in her yellow dress.

"Lilly can you watch your brother while I shower?" John asked Lilly smiled and nodded. John had a quick shower and dressed in some shorts and a shirt usually the weekends were for chilling out around the house with his kids. He walked out into the lounge and found them playing the wii. He sat down and watched them play for an hour before getting to work on doing the laundry and other things. He finished with the laundry and went to pay some bills. He was in there for 15 minutes when he heard the door bell. he sighed and got up. As Lilly answered the door. "hey baby" he heard Randy say to Lilly she just ignored him and walked away.

John just shrugged his shoulders at Randy not knowing how to help him out in any way. Taylor was in his arms as he walked inside the house. "where's Al?" John asked "at my moms she didn't feel comfortable being here" John nodded "she's always welcome here" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I was thinking I could take them out for ice cream and to the park?" Randy said John nodded "if that's what they feel like doing" John said Randy smiled and nodded. He sat in the lounge across from Lilly trying to get her attention.

"Lilly I was thinking we could get some ice cream and go to the park does that sound good?" Randy asked "I don't want to" she said Randy sighed "please baby?" he asked "I'll come if daddy comes" she said John sighed he didn't want to spend time with Randy. Randy looked desperate. John nodded "yeah I'll go let me put some shoes on" John said and he walked away. He put some shoes on grabbed the keys, phone and wallet and left with Randy and the kids. They went to the park and John and Randy sat there watching the kids play. "they have grown a lot" Randy said John nodded "yeah they have" John said.

"I have missed so much I'm so fucking sorry" Randy said in tears John was worried now. "Randy are you ok you don't look well" John stated. "I think I'm gonna pass out" Randy said John got worried he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. The ambulance got there and took Randy to a near by hospital John followed with the kids in the car. They got to the hospital and John was pacing he was extremely worried by now. He loved Randy he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Mr.. Cena-Orton?" the doctor said John nodded "I'm Dr. Grisham I'm your husbands doctor I'm afraid he will have to stay here for the night he needs fluids pushed into him. He is worn out and feeling nauseas due to the chemo" he said John was shocked "chemo?" he asked "yes your husband has Acute Lymphoid Leukemia" he said John was stunned "how long has he had it for?" John asked " a few months now" he said John thought 'that was the time he was cheating.' John nodded "is he going to be ok?" John asked the doctor nodded "he has to have chemo and radiation therapy weekly he has been doing fine but today he was pushing himself to far" John nodded.

"well from now on I'll be watching over him" John said "uh can I see him?" John asked the doctor nodded. John called Amy to come and get the kids once they were gone he walked in to see Randy. He was asleep but he didn't look very well. He sat down in the chair beside his bed and grasped Randy's hand trying to hold back the tears but not succeeding. He kissed Randy's hand as he slowly woke up. "don't cry" Randy rasped out. "I was so scared Rand" John said "I'm fine." John shook his head "no you're not you're very sick and I am scared for you for me and for the kids" John said Randy sighed "this is why I didn't tell you" Randy said.

"I don't care I'm not going anywhere…..you never cheated did you?" John asked Randy shook his head "you should have told me damn Randy I love you and you broke my heart" John told him "and me telling you I was sick wouldn't have?" John shrugged "at least I would have been with you baby I love you too much to loose you from now on you're not going anywhere" John said Randy smiled. "I love you too" Randy said John leaned in and kissed Randy on the lips. "god I love you and you're gonna get better and see the kids grow up ok?" John reassured him Randy smiled and nodded. "and you're coming home to your family" John said Randy smiled he felt good to have John back in his life he realised he made a mistake not telling John about his sickness he knew they just had to try and get through it for the sake of their family. But he knew if he had John with him he and their family could get through anything.

The next day Randy was discharged and they went home as a family. They sat the kids down and told them what was wrong with their papa and Lilly cried she felt so horrible after everything she had been through. After they told the kids John made Randy lay down in their bed he didn't know how he was going to do this alone he called Vince and told him he gave them the time off. "do you need anything?" John asked "no baby just lie with me" John smiled took his shoes off and jumped into bed with his husband. "I'm glad you're back with me" John said Randy smiled "me too Johnny where are the kids?" he asked "asleep they were emotionally drained…..does Al know?" John asked "no baby but we can tell her when mom drops her off tomorrow" John nodded and kissed Randy softly. "missed those lips" Randy muttered John smiled and fell asleep with his husband.

When they woke up John wanted to speak about Randy's treatment. "well I am on chemo and radiation therapy the Purpose of the first run of chemotherapy is to make the disease go away, so called to enduce remission. it is achieved when the blood counts have normalized and there is no evidence of Leukemia in the blood or bone marrow. That part of the treatment will last from one to three months about 80 to 85% of patients achieve a complete response with aggressive Chemotherapy that is what I am on" Randy said John nodded.

"I'll also be undergoing radiation therapy to the brain and spinal canal and I will do this because the brain is a site that chemotherapy drugs cannot penetrate so the brain becomes a reservoir for leukemic cells. That part of therapy will be synchronised with the chemotherapy in the first few months of my treatment" John was taking all of the info in "after that and the three months is up I will be on oral medication for 2 years" John was shocked "that long?" John asked Randy nodded "what if the chemo doesn't work?" John asked "I will need a bone marrow transplant to live basically" John nodded and held Randy close.

"we will get through this promise baby" John said Randy smiled he was glad John was there with him now he had something to live for where as before he was just slowly dying. John watched Randy as he slept he was a wreck inside he just wanted to cry but he knew it was time for him to be the strong one for a change he just wanted his baby back to the way he was and he would do anything and sacrifice anything for Randy to be happy an healthy again.

**Please review…..**


	31. Chapter 31

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 31**

It was three months later and Randy was going to the hospital for his check-up to see if the leukemic cells had died. John was hoping for the best he was staying home with the kids while Randy went to the hospital. John was in the laundry room putting a load of laundry on. "dada" he heard he turned to see Taylor standing there with tears streaming down his face. John frowned and picked him up.

"what's wrong champ?" John asked "Lilly and Lana wont pway wiv me" John sighed "well what are they playing?" John asked "wii" John nodded. He walked into the entertainment room and paused the game. "girls if you don't play with your brother I will take the wii away you know the rules" John said. "but daddy he's a boy" Lilly pointed out "yeah" Alanna said "I don't care that he's a boy it's his wii as well so play nicely with him or it goes away" John said. He place Taylor down and he walked out of the room he was nearly in the laundry room when there was a knock on the door he opened it to see Cody and the twins he let them in.

"Garrett, Bella the kids are in the entertainment room" John said and they ran into the room. "you want a coffee Codes?" John asked "sure" John nodded and poured them a cup each and sat in the lounge room to talk. "you look worn out" Cody noticed John nodded "I am I have been looking after the kids and then with Randy being sick I am just tired" John said "and horny?" Cody asked John laughed "you could say that it's been nearly 7 months since I last had sex" John said Cody nodded. "well maybe if he is better you can go out tonight and get laid" John nodded "yeah I just want him better I hate seeing him looking so sick" John said Cody nodded.

"oh I have gossip from Ted" John nodded "Mike and Alex eloped and got married the other week" John nodded "good for them they deserve to be happy" John said Cody nodded. "Ted wont screw me Jay" Cody blurted John looked at him. "what do you mean?" John asked "he wont have sex with me" John frowned "why not?" he asked "I want another baby but he doesn't" John nodded. "I doubt it will keep up Codes there is only so much a guy can take and no he wont cheat on you why doesn't he want any more kids?" John asked "I don't know he likes the freedom I guess but I don't know what the issue is I'm the one at home with them" John nodded.

"tell him this Codes just sit him down and talk to him" John said Cody nodded. "we should go and let you have your time with Randy and the kids ok?" John nodded hugged Cody and the twins goodbye and got started on making his kids some lunch. He kept glancing at the time Randy would be home soon he was excited to know the results but he was dreading it as well. He made the kids some PB&J sandwiches with some fruit on the side with some juice. "kids lunch!" he called and they came running in. John put Taylor on his booster seat and they sat down to eat.

They finished lunch and went back to play. John was in the kitchen washing the dishes when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him he smiled. "hey babe so how did it go?" John asked. Randy kissed John's neck. "well we can have sex again" John smiled and turned wrapping his arms around Randy's neck kissing the hell out of him. "so you're ok right?" John asked Randy grinned and nodded "all better I just have to take my pills and cut down on physical activity so I called Vince I'm only going to do Raw and PPV" John smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy hugging him close.

"I was thinking we should go out on a date tonight now that I am all better" John smiled "I would very much like that baby" John said kissing him quickly again. "go tell the kids while I finish this ok?" Randy nodded and went to tell his children the good news. John finished the dishes and hung the laundry out. He was so happy he shed a few tears.

Later that night the kids were dropped off at Amy's house Justin was there and he was going to watch them with his boyfriend. John trusted him. After dropping the kids off John and Randy headed to the grappa grill. They got there and were seated they ordered appetisers of mozzarella sticks. Main menus of cannelloni for Randy and pasta primavera for John. "so how are you feeling?" John asked "good the doc said it would take me a while to be fully fit and feeling like my old self but other than that I feel great and happy to be back with you and the kids" John smiled and nodded.

"John while we were apart did you ever sleep with someone else?" Randy asked John shook his head "no I wouldn't have until our divorce was final" John said Randy nodded. "I was an idiot for lying to you about it I feel so guilty" John sighed and took Randy's hand in his own. "don't Rand it's in the past I forgive you and so does Lil and Tay has no idea what the hell is going on so don't beat yourself up about it anymore yore where you're meant to be and everything is fine" John said Randy smiled and nodded.

They finished their food and took a walk by the park before going back home. They kissed all the way into their bedroom. "ride me" Randy said John smiled and nodded they both got naked and Randy laid down on the bed. John crawled over towards Randy, his hands and knees. He finally reached his destination, his face was inches away from Randy's, they were chest to chest, and their erections pressed against each other, only, there was no cloth keeping them apart.

John initiated the kiss, he let his tongue dance with Randy's, let his hands roam everywhere, all over Randy's body it felt good to be with his husband like this again. John got up on his knee's and reached around and slid one finger inside of himself. Randy sat back, again just watching John. He was fascinated with the way his muscles would move, he watched things he had never paid attention to much before, like the way John's chest would tighten as his fingers moved in and out. When John had widened himself sufficiently, he walked to Randy on his knees and aligned himself with Randy's cock. He lowered himself down slowly, taking in all of Randy.

He felt the tight heat envelop his dick; he moaned out loud when John had taken him all in. Since this would be their last time in a long while he wanted to make it last, but it had been so long since either had been with each other, he didn't know if he would be able to hold out, to take it slow. John had the same thoughts running through his head. "I don't know how the fuck I lasted this long without you." John said as he stopped to take the moment in.

Randy grabbed the back of John's head and kissed him some more. He pulled back, telling John, "Don't worry, I am not going anywhere. Now, come on, you've got my dick up your ass in a nice soft comfy bed Can we get this moving along?" John started to move faster. He grabbed his own cock, stroking it as Randy watched. "You like that, Randy? You like watching me touch myself?" John asked. "I like watching you do anything," Randy answered truthfully, thrusting his hips up as John sunk down. "I'm getting close," John whispered into his lover's ear before licking around the shell and biting the lobe.

They continued to stroke and thrust until both men tensed, ready to come. "Fuuuuck," Randy cried out, as he shot into John's tight ass. John cried out to match his, his cum getting all over his hand and Randy's chest. He slumped forward and Randy wrapped his arms around John holding him there ever wanting to let him go. They got up and had a quick shower before going to sleep in each others arms.

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 32**

**3 YEARS LATER**

Randy was healed but he still had to have his pills and check ups in case the Leukemia could come back he would always have Leukemia cells in him and he was cautious about everything. He was still working on the road for the WWE but he was a trainer he had stopped wrestling because he fucked his shoulders up again and they said he would never wrestle again.

John was now an author he wrote books about health and nutrition even cook books and has done a few about the wrestling business. He loved being a writer he got to stay home and watch his kids grow up which he loved. Taylor was now 6 and was a John clone he loved sports he even played baseball and pee wee football John and Randy went to every game.

Lilly was now 12 she and Alanna are in middle school Lilly loves doing her ballet dancing it is one of her favourite hobbies. Alanna on the other hand likes her hip hop dancing she has been having issues with Randy lately they have been arguing a lot. John knew it was because she needed a motherly figure and Sam wasn't around.

John woke up it was the first day of the new year. John had a shower and got dressed he thought Randy would have been here for this but he had a last minute thing to do with Vince that kept him in Florida for a few more hours. He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast he was mixing the batter for the waffles when he started feeling sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. "dad are you ok?" Alanna asked she called John dad and Randy daddy. "yeah Al I think so I might have a stomach bug or something" John said he washed his mouth out and walked into the kitchen his daughters sat down in the chairs.

"where is Tay?" John asked "I don't know I don't think he was up yet" Lilly answered John nodded. "Taylor Randall get your butt out here now!" John called Taylor came running out in some shorts and a patriots jersey John smiled he was Boston through and through even though he had lived in Missouri his whole life. "morning daddy" Tay said John smiled at his son. "so Lilly do you have ballet today?" John asked "yep" John nodded "is uncle Cody going to take you and Bella?" John asked she nodded.

"dad can I go to the mall after school?" Alanna asked "with who?" John asked "Jess, Maria and Danielle" John nodded "ok baby but I will be picking you up at 4 your dad gets home today at some point" John said she frowned she wasn't in the mood for Randy lately. "daddy uncle Chris is taking me to football" Taylor said John smiled "I know buddy he called this morning to make sure you had all your gear" John said Taylor nodded. "go watch some cartoons before I take you to school." John said and began washing the dishes.

He started feeling ill again so he stopped doing what he was doing and sat down with a glass of water. He decided to call. Dr.. summers for an appointment he couldn't look after three kids and work if he was sick. He called the doctor's office and made the appointment. "kids time to go!" John called they came running and they got buckled in the car all three of them sitting in the back seat. John drove the girls to their school first they went to a different one than Taylor. He hugged and kissed them goodbye.

"Lilly uncle Codes is picking you up and Alanna 5 outside the mall or you will be grounded ok?" Alanna nodded john handed her fifty dollars and winked she smiled at him. He was way more generous that what Randy was. John drove to Taylor's school and got out with him he saw Cody there with the twins. John bent down and kissed and hugged Taylor and waved as he entered his class. "it's still sad isn't it?" Cody asked John nodded. "sure is" John said.

"wanna get a coffee with me?" Cody asked "yeah can I meet you at your place in an hour I have a doctors appointment I was feeling sick earlier" John said Cody smiled and nodded. "of course Jay bye" John smiled and got in the car and drove to the doctor's office. He signed in and sat down reading a magazine. "John Cena-Orton?" the doctor called John smiled at her. And walked into the office.

"so Jay what is up?" Maria summers asked. "I haven't been feeling well lately and I wanna know why." John said "what has been making you feel ill?" she asked "well I have been tired a lot lately and been getting headaches and I am starving all the time then this morning I threw up" Maria nodded. "ok lets get a blood sample and a blood sample ok?" John nodded and smiled gave the blood and the urine. "I will call you with the results in a few hours ok?" John smiled and nodded.

He left the doctors and headed to Cody's house. He just walked in he always did it. "hey Codes" John greeted him Cody smiled "hey Jay so I have some news" Cody said John smiled "yeah what is it?" John asked "I'm pregnant about 3 months" John smiled "wow how does Ted feel about it?" John asked "he's great with it and his mom and dad are thrilled as are mine" John smiled "well congrats I know you have been wanting another baby for a while now" John said Cody nodded.

"what about you do you want any more kids?" Cody asked "nah I don't think so I think Randy does I think he wants another boy" John said Cody nodded "why? Because Tay is like a clone of you and he wants a Randy clone?" Cody asked John laughed "yeah probably….I mean we're not trying but I don't think his swimmers work anymore I haven't been on birth control for a year and he doesn't wear rubbers so I don't know" John said Cody nodded.

John said goodbye to Cody and left for his house he had to do some chores and then start writing some more of his new book. He got there and saw Randy's hummer in the drive. He smiled glad that Randy was home. He walked in the house and dumped his things on the kitchen counter before running and jumping on Randy who was sitting in the lounge watching tv. He placed kisses all over Randy's face. "missed you" John said in between kisses.

Randy smiled at him. "I missed you too Johnny and I am gonna be home for a few months Vince wants me to reopen the school" John nodded he hated speaking about that place. "it's being relocated he was hoping you could help with the charisma side of things?" John smiled "yeah as long as it's not in that building I cant go back there Rand" John said. "I know baby that's why it's being moved" John nodded and hugged Randy closer.

"so what have you been up to?" Randy asked "nothing working and looking after the kids" John said "how are they?" Randy asked "good actually Lilly is doing ballet and Tay is doing his football" John said "what about Al?" Randy asked "she is going to the mall after school so if you wanna pick her up by five you can" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "right now I wanna nap with my husband thought" John smiled and dragged Randy to the bedroom for a nap.

About an hour later John woke up to the phone ringing he got up out of Randy's grasp and went into the office to answer the phone. "hello" John answered. "Mr. Cena?" John smiled "yes this is John Cena" John answered "great I am a nurse for Dr. summers she asked me to phone you so you could come in today for your results" john nodded "that's great I shall be there in an hour" John said "great bye" John nodded and hung up the phone.

He left a note for Randy and left for the doctors he hoped it wasn't too bad whatever was wrong with him. He got to the doctors and was brought into the office straight away. "John I have the results the reason you have been feeling the way you have is because you're pregnant" John was shocked he didn't know if he was happy or not. "ok then what do we do now?" John asked "an ultrasound to see how far along you are" John nodded.

He was given the ultrasound and he was about two months along. He found out something shocking though he headed home to tell Randy. "hey where did you go?" Randy asked "doctors" John said as he sat down beside Randy. "why are you ok?" Randy asked John nodded. "yeah Rand I'm fine I have some news though" John said Randy turned to give John his full attention.

"tell me Jay don't hesitate" John sighed "ok then I'm pregnant about 2 months along" John said Randy smiled. "that's great baby" he said and kissed John passionately John smiled into the kiss. "there is something else" John said Randy nodded "go ahead" Randy told him. "we're having twins….." John revealed Randy sat there unable to speak.

**Please review….**


	33. Chapter 33

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 33**

John sat there staring at Randy he hadn't spoken a word in ten minutes. "we have way too much sex" Randy muttered John laughed. "you complaining?" John asked "no but wow…twins" John nodded. Randy sat there letting it all sink in. "damn John twins how are we going to do this we both work we have a 12 year old a 13 year old and a six year old and now twins how are we going to manage this is insane!" Randy exclaimed John nodded.

"I know Randy I am freaking out also but we have to deal with it now it's happened" John said Randy sighed and sat down he was pacing in front of John. "ok then well at least we have enough room in the house and I'll be home working from now on I don't know how the kids are going to take it but we can handle this right?" Randy asked John saw the panic all over Randy's face "Randy yes we can do this I promise you ok?" Randy nodded. "ok then twins holy shit" John laughed at his husband.

"well while I go get Lilly and Tay can you go get Al?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled they kissed and parted ways. John headed for the ballet studio to pick up Lilly she was waiting outside for John she ran over to the car and got in. "how was class baby?" John asked good Bella is getting better" John smiled "that's good we have to go get your brother from practice ok?" Lilly nodded "he's gonna stink" John laughed and nodded "yes he is" John said. They went over to the football field and picked Taylor up he was covered in mud and looked filthy he got into the car. "how was practice?" John asked.

"good it was really muddy" Taylor commented. "I can tell" John said "eww Tay you stink!" Lilly exclaimed holding her nose so she didn't smell her brother. John just laughed at them. John drove them home and started on dinner while Tay was bathing and Lilly was doing her homework. Randy drove to the mall. He waited outside the mall Alanna was a little late about ten minutes. He sighed and glanced at the entrance again. He saw Alanna with her friends then he saw her smile and hug and kiss a boy on the cheek this was not happening he thought. Alanna got in the car and smiled at her dad.

"hi daddy how was work?" she asked. "fine Al who was that boy?" Randy asked as he drove off. "no one" she answered "well it seemed like someone you hugged and kissed him" Randy said he was loosing his patience with his eldest daughter. "why does it matter it's none of your business" Alanna spat. "excuse me young lady I am your father and you'll tell me what I want to know or you'll be grounded." Randy said sternly as they arrived at home. "no!" she shouted and ran inside.

John was inside cutting up some veggies for their dinner he was making a stir fry. "Alanna Marie Orton!" Randy yelled as he walked into the house. "Randall Keith Orton!" Alanna screamed back at him. "that's it you're grounded for a month now get to your room!" Randy shouted she stomped her foot and went to her room slamming the door. John stood there looking at his husband all he asked him to do was pick up Alanna how did the shouting begin?

"Randy what the hell was that?" John asked "she is a spoilt brat" Randy muttered eating some of the dinner ingredients. "why? And stop eating our dinner" John said smacking Randy's hand away. "I got to the mall and waited first she was ten minutes late and then I saw her hug and kiss a boy" John nodded he knew what Randy's problem was now. "ok then what's wrong with it?" John asked "John she's 13" Randy pointed out. "how old were you when you started kissing a girl or a boy?" John asked "15" Randy answered John laughed "that is a lie and you know it" John said "fine I was 13" John nodded "you sucked then I was doing it at twelve it's obvious I am the better lover int his relationship" John said Randy sighed "back to the issue at hand John" John nodded.

"ok so why the shouting?" John asked "well I asked her about it and she wouldn't tell me and then I said as your father I want the answers and that when she stormed in here the rest you saw" John nodded. They heard a crash and John rolled his eyes "deal with Tay I'll deal with Al" John said Randy nodded. John put the knife out of reach and headed to Alanna's room. "Al baby can I come in?" John asked as he opened the door. John walked in and sat on her bed. "what's going on babe?" John asked.

"nothing daddy is just being nosey as usual" John sighed. "Al he just wants to know what's going on so can you tell me?" John asked Alanna nodded. "I miss my mom I want a woman around I love you dad I do so much but I need a motherly figure" John nodded. "want me to call Amy?" John asked Alanna looked at him. "Al she loves you I promise Lilly goes to her for woman things too" John said "really?" John nodded "thanks dad" John nodded.

"now tell me about the boy" John said Alanna sighed. "his name is Kyle he is in my class I like him I really do I have only kissed him on the cheek I promise" John nodded "has he asked you out?" John asked "no only in a group" John nodded "Al I need you to go talk to your dad we have news to share with you and I don't want you and your dad angry at each other ok?" Alanna nodded "I'll call Ames for you alright?" Alanna nodded and hugged John.

"daddy?" Alanna asked Randy looked to her from the tv. "I'm sorry I was rude to you but I am a teenager I don't like it when you interfere" she said "I know Al but I am only trying to protect you ok?" Alanna smiled and nodded "give me a hug" Randy said Alanna smiled and hugged her father. "go do your homework and you're still grounded you were very rude earlier ok?" Alanna nodded knowing she was being rude to Randy.

John got back to doing dinner he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind. Randy kissed John's neck. "thanks for talking to her baby did you find out about the guy?" Randy asked John laughed "yeah but I will tell you later in bed ok?" John said winking at Randy ,Randy smirked. "isn't that how we got the twins?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but I cant get pregnant now right?" John asked Randy nodded and smiled he pulled John into a steamy kiss one much like their foreplay kisses. "gross children present" Lilly said John laughed. "sit down dinner is done" John said serving dinner to his family.

They sat and ate talking about their weeks so Randy would be caught up. "buuurrrrpppp" Taylor burped John laughed at him. "good one Tay" John said "Jonathon" Randy said sternly. "Tay you know the rules where are your manners?" Randy asked "sorry dad" Randy nodded John was still smiling at his son. "you JC are an idiot" Randy muttered. "kids me and dad have to speak to you about something so go sit in the lounge" John said they went and sat down.

"ok today I went to the doctors because I wasn't feeling very well I found out that I am pregnant" John said the girls were smiling and Tay looked confused. "I get a brother?" he asked. "maybe" Randy answered. "there is more guys daddy is pregnant with twins" John nodded. "wow two babies" Alanna said John nodded. "so because it's twins I need you three to start behaving ok I cant be stressed out with twins" John said they smiled and nodded all three kids hugged their parents before running off to do their own thing.

John and Randy finished the washing up and sat down on the sofa watching some tv. "you think we can do this Jay?" John smiled at his husband "what five kids?" John asked Randy nodded "sure we can you're the viper Randy Orton" John said "and you're super Cena" Randy said kissing John softly John smiled into the kiss and pulled Randy closer. "you know how horny I was with Tay?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah why?" John smirked "imagine how horny I'll be with twins" John said smirking. "you're bad JC" John laughed.

"Codes is preggers too did Ted tell ya?" John asked "yeah he told me he is excited about it he just hopes they don't have twins again" John laughed "yeah well I hope the twins will be ok I mean I haven't exactly had a good clean pregnancy in the past have I?" John asked "no but I am here full time now so I can take some of the stress off of you" John smiled and nodded, "we are gonna be great" John said Randy smiled and nodded.

After the kids had gone to bed that night John was laying on his back getting ready for Randy to devour him and he was looking forward to it for some reason Randy was more passionate a lover when John was pregnant it turned them both on. "you ready for some action Johnny?" Randy asked John grinned and smiled. "come here cowboy" he said Randy smirked and attacked John.

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 34**

Randy and John managed to get naked in a hurry they were desperate for each other they needed and craved it. John flipped them over and kissed Randy harshly slipping his tongue inside Randy's mouth tasting the essence of the viper. He moved his lips from Randy's and trailed kisses down to Randy's neck where he bit down making Randy gasp. John smirked and moved his mouth along Randy's chiselled jaw.

He moved away from the jaw and to Randy's sensitive collarbone. He licked nipped and bit down on the sensitive are. "Jooohn" Randy whined John smiled and licked down Randy's arm tracing the tattoos on the arm and the hidden one on his bicep that said J.F.A.C he loved looking at the tattoo he couldn't believe that Randy had branded himself with his name.

John licked at Randy's fingers sucking them provocatively. He grabbed Randy's saliva coated fingers and brought them to his entrance. Randy smirked getting the idea and slowly pushed his fingers inside of John. John groaned at the initial pain but soon enough it got better after all Randy knew exactly where John's hot spot was he prodded and poked at it. John's hands were ripping at the sheets below them and his head was thrown back in pleasure. "damn baby" John moaned out.

Randy smirked and flipped them over. John moved, lying on the bed, his legs spreading slightly, giving Randy a great view of his pucker. Randy smirked and climbed over him, pressing his lips to John's, leaning in and gliding his tongue against the seam of John's lips before the Massachusetts native opened his mouth to Randy's exploration. Randy's tongue came in, tasting John's mouth before he moved one hand, guiding his hard cock to John's entrance, pushing in. The kiss helped to swallow back John's cry of pleasure.

Randy pulled away.

"Fuck... You're tight..." Randy muttered, thrusting into John. John bit his lip, and Randy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Randy..." John moaned. "Don't cum," Randy stated. John bit his lip, but moaned, arching up as Randy's dick hit his prostate. Randy smirked and changed his angle, thrusting at that spot again, loving the way that pleasure bloomed up on John's face.

He touched the tip of John's hard cock, and he watched as John bit his lip again, grunting in pleasure. Randy leaned in close, his breath coming in pants in John's ear.

"Cum..." Randy ordered. John managed to moan out Randy's name as his cum splashed into Randy's hand. Randy hissed in pleasure at the tightening feeling of John's walls around him. He came with a soft groan, splashing his seed inside John. Randy pulled out and lay next to John for a few minutes before the sound of someone knocking on the front door disturbed they Randy sighed and got up dressing as he went.

He got to the door and opened it seeing is brother Nate standing there with a bag. He let him in as John walked out of the bedroom. He walked into the kids room to check they were still asleep Tay and Lilly were but Alanna was watching a move. "Al keep quiet if dad finds you awake he will ground you for longer" John said Alanna nodded. John walked into her room and kissed her head.

He held his hand out. "phone and I-pod hun" John said "daddy no" John shook his head "either give it to me or dad will come in and take more" John said she sighed and gave John her things. John kissed her once more before going to the safe and placing the items in there. He walked downstairs and saw Randy in the kitchen making coffee for Nathan. "hey Nate what's up?" John asked "nothing much Jay what's with you?" John shrugged "nothing working and kids is all" John said Nate nodded.

"now tell me what's going on?" John asked Randy laughed "it's his house Nate tell him or you know I will" Randy said. "Meghan kicked me out of the house" John chuckled a little "why?" John asked "she told me she was pregnant and I asked her if it was mine" Nate said John sighed "damn Nate you fucked up" John commented Randy laughed and Nate rolled his eyes. "I know that John but didn't Randy ever question if Lilly was his?" Nate asked "no never once did he question it" John said Randy nodded.

"I never even thought that Lilly wasn't mine she has always been mine I know what John is like I know he wouldn't have slept around on me" John smiled and kissed Randy softly. "look Nate it's late just go crash in one of the spare rooms and talk to her tomorrow" John said Nate nodded "thanks guys" John smiled grabbed Randy's hand and headed to bed together.

The next morning John woke up and felt sick he emptied his stomach and groaned this was the part about being pregnant that he really hated. He got up off the bathroom floor and had a shower. He got dressed as Randy was waking up. "morning baby" Randy mumbled John smiled at him "morning gorgeous I need to go get the kids up" John said Randy nodded. John kissed him quickly before going to get the girls up. "Lilly time to get up" he said before going to Alanna's room. "Al up now!" he shouted she was always hard to wake up in the morning.

He walked into his son's room and smiled at him he slept like John spread out across the bed. He gently nudged him. "Tay time to get up for school" John said to him he slowly opened his eyes and looked at John he smiled and hugged him. "morning daddy" John smiled and kissed him "your shower is on go get in" John said Taylor nodded and smiled before walking into his bathroom for a shower. John smiled at his son and walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He started cooking as the kids and Randy sat down he served the meals. After breakfast John drove the kids to school before heading home he wasn't feeling well that morning he had a sore stomach. He got home and ran to the bathroom Randy was in there showering he heard John throwing up so he got out of the shower and rubbed his back. "you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "I will be just get dressed" John said Randy nodded.

John washed his mouth out and walked out to the lounge with his lap top hoping to get some work done. He got settle when Nate walked out of his bedroom looking worse for wear. "you ok Nate?" John asked "yeah I just Rang Meghan she doesn't wanna speak to me" he said John nodded "you need to go and see her and talk to her face to face" John said "I will after coffee" John nodded. "babe I'm gonna go down to the gym to check things out ok?" John nodded "yeah take your brother with you" John said leaning up and kissing Randy goodbye.

John started working he heard the door open he looked behind him and saw Cody. He smiled at him as Cody sat down beside him. "what's up Codes?" John asked "nothing really what's up with you?" Cody asked "well we have some news but you need to keep it quiet only me. Randy and the kids know" John said Cody nodded "can I tell Ted?" he asked John nodded "as long as that is it" John said Cody smiled and nodded. "well I found out I'm pregnant" John said Cody squealed "this is awesome" John smiled "I'm 2 months so a month later than you but I'm having twins" John said Cody squealed again.

"shit how did Randy react?" Cody asked "first he said we had too much sex then he started freaking out about having 5 kids with two of them being teenagers" John said Cody laughed. "yeah how is that going to go?" Cody asked John shrugged "well he is going to be home more he is doing the wrestling school here" John said Cody nodded "wow this will be cool being pregnant together" John laughed and nodded.

"so where is Orton?" Cody asked "at the wresting school with Nate" John said Cody nodded "what are you working on?" Cody asked "my biography of being a WWE superstar and a husband and a father of three" John said Cody nodded. "I was thinking of writing a beauty book" John smiled "that is awesome Codes you should do it call it how to be dashing" John said Cody smiled. "wanna go get some food?" Cody asked John nodded "sure then we can go check up on Randy and Nate" John said Cody nodded. John grabbed his things and locked the house up before leaving with Cody for some food.

"where too?" Cody asked "uh how about taco bell?" John asked Cody nodded and drove to taco bell. Cody ordered the soft taco supreme with a sprite and John ordered the soft taco with a sprite they sat down to eat. "so how did the kids take the news?" Cody asked "good they are happy and excited what about Bella and Garrett?" John asked "they are happy I don't think they understand it properly though" Cody said John nodded "same with Tay" John said Cody smiled. "Alanna and Randy had an argument last night apparently Randy saw her hugging and kissing some boy and he went nuts" John said Cody laughed. "wow" John nodded "she just misses a motherly figure so I called Ames and she's gonna be there for her like she is with Lilly" John said Cody nodded.

"would she help out when it comes to Bella too?" Cody asked John nodded "of course Codes just call her I think she misses being needed now that Haley and Justin are in college" John said Cody nodded. "I cant believe Alanna is kissing boys already" John shrugged "it was on the cheek" John said as they finished the food they got in the car and headed to the gym. John knew it would be hard being there but he needed to get over it. They got out of the car and headed inside John started having flashbacks of the time and started hyperventilating Cody got Randy and Randy calmed John down.

"baby you shouldn't be here not when you're pregnant" Randy said "he's pregnant again?" Nate asked Randy nodded "twins" he said Nate was shocked. "I wanna go home" John said Randy nodded. "Codes take him home and make him relax please I'll be there in an hour" Cody nodded and got John home and settled on the couch so he could relax. Cody gave John a glass of water and he relaxed. "I didn't think I would get like that" John said "hey it's fine Jay just relax Randy will be home soon" John nodded.

John laid down and fell asleep on the couch. Ten minutes later Randy walked in "how was he?' Randy asked Cody "fine he just fell asleep" Randy nodded "I'm gonna go Rand ok?" Randy nodded and sat next to John caressing his face. John started waking up. He looked up and saw Randy's eyes. "hey are you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "I'm fine baby now that you're here" John said Randy smiled and kissed John" come on lets go nap in the bed" John nodded and went to the room with Randy and fell asleep he felt calmer and safer whenever Randy was around he felt whole.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 35**

A month later John was 3 months pregnant and they would be able to find out the sexes of the baby soon. John was busy in the office when he heard Taylor scream out. He jumped up and Ran to him. "Tay what's wrong?" John asked "sore arm" he said John sighed he needed to take him to the hospital. "girls!" he called "walk over to uncle Adam's and stay there I need to take Tay to the hospital ok?" they nodded and left. John got Taylor into the car and drove off to the hospital.

He got to the hospital and walked up to the nurses station with Tay in his arms. "can I help you?" she asked "yeah my son hurt his arm I think he might of broken it" John said she nodded "come right back with me" John nodded and headed back with the nurse. "what's his name?" she asked "Taylor Cena-Orton" John said "ok Taylor can you tell me what you did?" she asked "I was playing and I fell on my arm then it hurt" he explained she nodded. "we need an x-ray" John nodded "I'll be outside I need to call someone" John said. "be a good boy and you might get a lolly pop" John said kissing his head.

John walked outside and pulled his phone out to call Randy. "hey babe" Randy answered. "Rand I need you to come to the hospital" John said Randy immediately panicked "what are you ok?" Randy asked "yes I'm fine it's Tay I think he broke his arm" John said "ok I'll be right there ok baby" John sighed in relief. "of course" John said and hung up and went to see his son. He saw him and smiled he was eating a lolly pop.

"so doc what's the damage?" John asked "he's fractured his forearm so he will need to be in a cast for a month" John nodded "so how will he do school?" John asked "he wont be able to unfortunately I can write the note for the principle" John nodded "what about pain?" John asked "just this liquid medicine" John smiled and nodded "thankyou I was freaking out" John said "happens all the time" John nodded and shook the doctors hand. "come on bud time to go home" John said Taylor nodded and John carried him out as Randy was arriving.

"hey what the hell happened?" Randy asked Taylor reached for him so Randy carried him to the car. "I was in the office and I heard him scream and then that happened" John said "damn John in the office couldn't you be watching him more closely?" Randy asked John looked at him as if to say tell me you didn't just say that? "you're blaming me for this?" John asked Randy shrugged "you know what fuck you why don't you stay home with the kids and see what happens you're an asshole Randy and don't come home!" he snapped got in the car and left.

John drove home he couldn't believe Randy had blamed him for Taylor hurting his arm. He got home and made Taylor sit down and watch some tv just to make sure he wouldn't hurt his arm. "do you want something to drink buddy?" John asked "no thanks daddy" John smiled and nodded. He grabbed his laptop and sat with Taylor working. He was so angry with Randy he couldn't believe he would say that to him. He glanced at the time and saw he had to be at the doctors soon and he didn't want Randy to be there. "Tay you wanna come to the doctors with me to see the babies?" John asked "yeah" John nodded "ok just sit here while I get my things together ok?" Taylor nodded and John went to his room.

He was pulling on his shoes when Randy entered the room he sighed he didn't wanna deal with the man. He stood up grabbed his phone and wallet. "where are you going?" Randy asked "me and Tay are going for my doctors appointment to see the babies and to see what sex they are" John said "well I'll come" John shook his head "no I don't want you there" John spat and walked out of the room he grabbed Tay and they were off to the doctors.

They got to the doctors and John signed in and waited to be called. "John Cena-Orton?" the nurse asked "that's you daddy" Taylor said John nodded and headed into the room. He jumped up on the exam table and waited for his doctor to come in. "hi John hi Taylor" Maria sad as she walked into the room. "hi doc" John said "hi ria!" Tay said John laughed at his son. "ok just take your shirt off and we will get started you're getting bigger just by the look of you" John nodded. "yeah but I have been throwing up still is that normal in the third month?" John asked.

"with twins yes" John nodded he shivered when Maria put the gel on him. "ok lets look ten fingers and ten toes for each baby they're not conjoined so that is good" John nodded "are they healthy?" John asked Maria nodded "yeah great size and they are developing normally" John smiled there was a knock at the door. "doctor a Randy Orton is here" John sighed "let him in" John said Randy walked in a minute later. John wouldn't look at him Maria ignored the tension.

"let me just put the sound on and we can hear their heartbeats" John nodded he heard two little heartbeats thumping. "wow gets me every time" John said Maria smiled. "would you like to know the sexes?" Maria asked John nodded "yeah of course" he said "ok well Tay it looks like you'll be the older brother of a little boy and a little girl" she said John smiled one of each was a good situation. "I get a brother?" Taylor asked John smiled and nodded "yep and the girls get their sister" John said as he wiped the gel off his stomach.

"ok just normal things no stress or excessive activity and eat healthy the morning sickness should stop in a week or two ok?" John nodded hugged her and left with Taylor. Ignoring Randy the whole way home. They got home and Adam was their with the girls.

"hey Adz" John greeted him. "hey so Alanna is grounded right?" he asked John nodded "yeah why?" John asked "when she got to my house she called her friends and they came over and a few boys were there" John sighed "thanks Adam I'll deal with it" John said Adam nodded and left. "Alanna!" John called to her. "yeah dad?" she asked "you're grounded for another month Adam said you had friends over so you're grounded longer" John said he wasn't in the mood for annoying teenagers.

"it's not fair!" she screamed as Randy walked in "I don't care young lady you broke the rules" John said "I hate you!" she screamed and ran upstairs John sighed and sat down. "what was that all about?" Randy asked "she had friends over when I was out and she's grounded so I grounded her for longer" John said Randy nodded. "I'm going to lay down" John said Randy nodded. A few hours later once John woke up he started cooking dinner.

He was in the kitchen when Lilly came walking in. "baby what's wrong?" John asked she was crying. "Alanna called me a bitch" Lilly said John sighed this was getting out of hand. "Randy!" he called "yeah" Randy said "Alanna just called Lilly a bitch deal with it because that child is driving me insane" John said Randy nodded knowing Alanna was pushing her limits around the house. "Al what is wrong you know you're not allowed to swear and calling Lilly that?" Randy asked. "I miss mommy" she said.

"Al she left you she doesn't want to come back I have never said she couldn't I have tried ringing her but she doesn't answer what do you want me to do?" Randy asked "I don't know" Randy sighed "I thought you loved John?" Randy asked "I do but I don't feel like a real part of the family I'm just a Orton not a Cena-Orton" Alanna said Randy sighed "would you want to be a Cena-Orton?" Randy asked Alanna shrugged "I guess I just feel like the odd one out" she said Randy nodded.

"you're a part of this family Al I promise you you're my daughter and John's daughter and he loves you the same as he loves Tay and Lil" Randy said "I don't think he does he spends more time with them two than me" Alanna said "Al you're a teenager when was the last time you wanted to spend time with me or John?" Randy asked. She shrugged "you cant always expect me and John to know what you're feeling you have to tell us ok?" Alanna nodded. Randy hugged her once more. "now go apologise to Lilly" he said Alanna nodded and left to apologise to her sister.

Randy walked back into the kitchen John was stirring their food in a pot. "can we talk?" Randy asked "about what about the fact that you think I am a bad parent?" John asked "I didn't mean to say what I did Jay I saw Tay and I freaked out you were home so I thought you were watching him" John sighed. "you try working running a house hold and watch a six year old" John spat. "please baby I don't wanna fight with you" Randy pleaded "yeah well you should have thought about that before you told me I was the reason our son fractured his arm" John said he served the plates up.

"eat with the kids I lost my appetite" John said walking away. Randy sighed and went after him. "no John get your ass in the kitchen and eat dinner I don't care if you're pissed at me I will not let you go hungry" John sighed "I'm fine Randall I ate earlier" John said Randy groaned. "now John I'm serious" Randy said John rolled his eyes and sat down had a few bites and walked away he hated Randy right now.

He sat down in the bedroom and started crying maybe he was a bad father he thought. He wiped his eyes as Randy walked in. "what's wrong?" Randy asked "you're right I am a bad father" John said "John I was in a panic when I said that and I didn't mean it please stop beating yourself up about this" Randy said. "look baby you're the best father ever" John sighed "I don't know" Randy sighed in frustration. "I love you Jay but these mood swings are killing me here you're a good father end of discussion" John nodded.

"you know you're not my father right so why are you talking to me like I'm one of your kids?" John asked. Randy smirked "oh but you call me daddy all the time" Randy pointed out John rolled his eyes. "it's always sex with you and then you wonder how I ended up pregnant with twins" John said Randy shrugged and kissed John softly. "I love you Johnny" he said John smiled "love you too you big horn dog" John said kissing him again. John's emotions were all over the place but Randy was an expert by now to know what to say and what to do to calm him down.

**PLEASE REVIEW…. **


	36. Chapter 36

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 36**

That night while John was in bed Randy decided to talk to him about something he had on his mind since he had spoken to Alanna. "baby I had an idea" Randy said John put his magazine down and looked at his husband. "what?" John asked usually Randy's ideas were sex based. "I was thinking you should adopt Alanna as your own" Randy said John smiled at him "really?" John asked Randy nodded. "yeah really she needs to know she is a real part of this family and I think you adopting her would do it" John nodded "well we can find out what we have to do but you know we need Sam's signature for it." John said.

"why? She hasn't been around" John shrugged "it doesn't matter if she is alive you need the signature of the other parent" John said Randy sighed "how the hell am I going to get that I don't even know where the hell she is" John sighed "we will figure it out ok baby I promise" John said Randy nodded. "so anyway we need to tell people about the babies" Randy said John nodded "yeah I kinda wanted it to be between us for a while but if Nate knows I'm surprised your parents haven't called" John said laughing.

"he's too busy with Meghan to deal with it" John nodded. "so I was thinking I could name the girl and you name the boy change it around seeing as you named Lilly and I named Tay" John said Randy smiled "sounds great you don't want the kids involved?" Randy asked "no knowing Lilly she will call her Barbie or something and Tay would call him Ben from ben10" John said Randy laughed. "are you ok with everything Jay?" Randy asked John nodded.

"I was so scared when I went to the gym as soon as I stepped foot inside that place I had flashbacks of that time and I hate that this will always be with me." Randy sighed "what else?" Randy asked "I see him all the time like when I am picking the kids up from school I look around and swear I see him even though it cant be him….I have nightmares about him all the time but I wake up and I see you next to me and it helps but I just wish it would all go away how many times do I have to explain what happened before it ends?" John asked crying a little.

"baby I don't know how to help you if I did I would have done it already I want this to go away I can see how distraught you are over it" John nodded "I had an idea" John said Randy looked at him curiously. "what?" Randy asked knowing he wouldn't like it. "I should go see him and talk to him and find out why he did what he did there has to be a reason and I don't think I will ever get over this until I see him and find out why" John said.

Randy shot off the bed growling and glaring at John. "I know it's not a smart idea but please baby I need this I want to get over this so I can move on it happened 6 years ago and I am still haunted by it I don't wanna be dealing with this when I am 50" John said "ok we can go but I am coming with you" John sighed "you can come but not to see him Randy if he sees you he wont open up to me please I really need to do this alone" John said Randy nodded. "fine I can see if mom can watch the kids while we fly to Connecticut to see him ok?" John smiled and got up hugging and kissing him "thankyou" John said Randy shrugged "it's fine just be careful ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy once more.

"daddy!" John heard it was Taylor. "I'll be back" John said Randy nodded. John went to see what was wrong with Tay. He got there and saw him on the bed holding his arm. "it hurts" Taylor cried. "baby lets get you some more medicine" John said Taylor nodded John gave Taylor his medicine and helped him back to bed. "you ok buddy?" John asked Taylor nodded. "I want dada to say goodnight" John nodded and kissed Taylor once more. "I'll get him ok?" Taylor nodded.

John walked back into the bedroom. "Tay wants you" John said Randy nodded and went to see his son. John got into bed and turned the tv on hoping to watch some sports center. He switched it on as the football replays were starting. Randy came back in and John didn't even notice him. Randy groaned when he saw sports center on he got into bed and started kissing John's chest moving his way up to his neck.

He got no reaction from his husband. So he kept doing it but moved his hands lower brushing over his thighs and moving inside of John's underwear. "Randy" John said "what baby?" Randy asked "I'm trying to watch sports center" John said Randy rolled his eyes "and I am trying to get you in the mood for some loving" John laughed "sorry baby but sports center will always win" John said "we'll see" Randy said going under the covers and removing John's underwear. His hand stroked John a few times.

Before his mouth covered John's member John groaned at the warm, wet feeling of Randy's mouth on him he fisted the sheets knowing if he gave in Randy would be so cocky he couldn't let him win it just wasn't right. Randy always won. Randy started bobbing his head up and down over John's member sucking hard and fast while his hands were playing with John's balls. "Ran….oh Randy" John cried out hips bucking into Randy's mouth.

Randy knew he had John where he wanted him. "god baby feels so good" John moaned Randy pulled up off of John's member and smirked at him throwing the covers off of them. "what about sports center?" he asked John sighed "fuck sports center" John said "nah rather fuck you" Randy said before capturing John's mouth in a hot kiss. Tongues mingling together. "hurry up and do me" John demanded Randy laughed and stripped out of his own boxers.

He slicked up his finger before sliding it into John's ass John bucked off of the bed he never really got used to that feeling. Randy looked at him and leaned down and kissed him John responded to the kiss opening his mouth for Randy to explore. Randy was still finger fucking John and went in with two fingers. John was clawing at Randy's back. "Fuck…..more baby." John moaned Randy smirked "you ready for me?" Randy asked John nodded "always ready for you always….." John said Randy smiled and pushed into John. John moaned at the feeling of being filled.

Randy started thrusting in and out of John hard and fast he was grazing John's prostate "oh god" John moaned. "So tight baby…always so tight for me." Randy whispered and licked John's neck. Randy kept thrusting John was enjoy it and arched his back. "Fuck Rand so good….so fucking good." John moaned Randy smiled and took hold of John's straining shaft and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Randy picked up the pace and thrusted in and out of John faster. John wrapped his legs around Randy's midsection locking them together. "harder" John moaned Randy smirked and thrusted harder into his husband. "fuck John" Randy moaned John knew he was going to cum soon. "together Randy" John said Randy smiled he thrusted and stroked John and they came simultaneously calling each others names in the process.

Randy slumped on top of John then pulled out and laid next to him. John leaned over and kissed him and grabbed the remote turning sports center back on. Randy just laughed that's all John was interested in sex and sports center. "love you" John said Randy smiled "love you too and your weird obsession with sports center" John grinned and kissed Randy once more.

The next day John went in to speak to Alanna about the adoption thing. He sat down on her bed while she was at her desk. "Al I wanted to speak to you about something" John said Alanna nodded and looked at him. "me and your dad were talking and we were wondering how you would feel if I adopted you" John said "what do you mean?" she asked "I mean I would legally be your parent and you would have my last name" John said "but what if mom comes back?" Alanna asked.

"we cant do it without her permission Al she would have to sign off on it happening" John said Alanna nodded. "ok then" John smiled "are you sure I want this to be what you want" John said Alanna smiled "yeah I'm sure you're my dad and I love you" John smiled "thankyou baby" John said he kissed and hugged Alanna before leaving the room he just hoped nothing bad would come if Sam didn't want him adopting her daughter.

He called up their lawyer and he got the papers started and everything going. He loved Alanna like his own daughter and he wanted them to be a proper family he knew deep down Sam was never going to come back but it still scared him to think she could just come and take Alanna away from then he wouldn't let that happen to Alanna and he wouldn't let that happen to Randy.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 37**

**Sorry I haven't updated had a power cut and couldn't charge my lap top ****:(**

2 weeks later John and Randy were in conteticuit so John could see Hunter to find out the reason behind his attack even though it was six years later it still haunted him. They got in their rental car and drove to the prison they werent staying over night John just wanted to get in there speak to Hunter and leave.

"you sure you wanna do this?" Randy asked John looked over at him "yes baby I need to do this to move on I need this so our family can move on" John told him. Randy nodded. "ok then but I worry about you I don't wanna think of what Hunter might do or say to you" John nodded he had the same fears. "Randy he will be behind the glass I promise as soon as I have what I want I will leave I just want to get over this whole thing" John said Randy nodded even though he hated the idea.

They got to the prison and Randy parked the car. "ok I love you and I will be as quick as possible ok?" John asked Randy nodded and leaned over and kissed John, John moaned into the kiss "I'm yours baby no one else's" John said he knew Randy was scared. Randy smiled as John got out of the car and headed inside to the visitors center.

John signed in and waited to be called "John Cena" a guard asked John nodded and got up and was guided into the visiting room he sat down and waited for Hunter to arrive. 5 minutes later and Hunter was sitting in front of John with glass separating them. "John what are you doing here?" Hunter asked "I came for answers Hunter" John told him "answers to what?" Hunter asked "answers to why you did what you did to me" John said.

Hunter sighed "then ask away" he said smirking John was getting agitated with his attitude. "why did you attack me at the gym?" John asked "John I didn't attack you we made love" Hunter said John shook his head "no Hunter you raped me please just tell me why?" John pleaded. "I loved you John we broke up after Madison and I felt broken I got clean from the alcohol and got my anger sorted out and I came back to work and you're married to Orton with a child with one on the way" he started.

"I felt betrayed and hurt you were supposed to wait for me we were supposed to be together" Hunter stated. "Hunter we were never going to be together again we were both too hurt after Madison that there was no way for us to work out so why rape me?" John asked again. "I did it because I loved you and because I wanted us to have a baby together. I thought that if we could have a child that maybe just maybe you would come back to me so that we could be a family" Hunter admitted.

John looked at his ex. "are you sorry?" he asked and Hunter looked down. "a part of me is but a part of me isn't that part tells me that I did the right thing to hurt you physically like you hurt me emotionally when I found out you were married to Orton" Hunter said. John shook his head he couldn't believe he had once loved this man. "I hope you have a good life" John said and he got up. "John!" Hunter called John turned and looked at him.

"I do love you I just hope Orton makes you happy and that you get everything you want in life I wish it was me you're with but I understand I screwed up any chance" Hunter said John nodded and left. He walked out of the prison and got into the car once in the car he pulled Randy into a deep kiss he needed to feel loved right now Hunter had made him feel like crap for what he had done even though he had a good reason for it.

"are you ok?" Randy asked "yeah I just wanna get home baby" John said emotionally. "tell me what happened" Randy said John sighed "not right now please Randy when we get home I'll tell you everything" John said. They caught their flight and flew back to Missouri. They got home and decided not to get the kids until after they had talked about what Hunter had said they sat down in the lounge.

Randy turned to look at John "tell me" he said John sighed "he acted like he did nothing wrong then I asked him why he attacked me and he said that we made love" John spoke "I felt sick to my stomach Randy six years and he still thinks we made love" Randy sighed and took John's hand in his own making sure John felt safe and loved. "then what happened?" Randy asked "I asked him again why he raped me and he said he loved me and that we were meant to be together he said that he had waited all that time to get better so we could be together but his heart was broken when he came back and saw I was married to you with kids" John said.

Randy was shocked. "is he crazy?" Randy asked "I don't know I told him we would have never been together then he said I was supposed to have his child so we could be a family that was why he raped me" John paused. "I asked if he was sorry he said a part of him was and a part of him wasn't…he said it was the right thing to do to hurt me physically the way I hurt him emotionally when he found out I had moved on….he is crazy Randy then he did a 180 and wished me a good life" John spoke.

"maybe he's right maybe it was punishment for leaving him after Madison maybe I deserved what he did" John said with tears falling from his eyes. "John this is not your fault you didn't deserve to be raped Hunter is sick and twisted so don't take the blame he ruined what you two had so he is to blame. Please baby lets move on" Randy said trying to help John. John smiled at Randy and kissed him.

"I want you John said Randy smiled "are you sure?" Randy asked John nodded "yes please baby I need you" John begged Randy smiled and disappeared for a second. He returned just wearing his underwear and carrying some lube. John grinned at his husband and stripped down to his own underwear. John moved closer to Randy and pushed him down onto the couch.

He got down on his knees in front of his husband he pulled Randy's underwear off. He licked his lips at the sight of his hard leaking cock. John stroked Randy a few times before moving Randy's cock to his mouth and sucked hard at the head tasting his sweet and salty cum. He hollowed his cheeks and took Randy all the way into him. Randy moaned when he felt his cock hit the back of John's throat. "god baby" he moaned John smiled around Randy's cock sucking hard and fast.

"fuck John stop baby" Randy said John let go and pulled away from Randy's cock he licked his lips and looked at Randy confused. "why did you tell me to stop?" John asked "it would have ended and I want your ass to make me cum not your mouth" Randy said John smiled. "how do you want me?" he asked "bent over the arm of the couch" Randy said John nodded he pulled his underwear down and bent over the couch sticking his ass out for Randy to take.

Randy got down on his knees in front of John's ass and flicked his tongue over John's entrance. John moaned loudly at the action. "god Randy more" he moaned. Randy smiled and slowly eased his tongue inside of John's ass. John bucked his hips it felt like a little cock was fucking him. Randy reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers and slid one inside of John so he was fucking John with his tongue and his finger.

"Randy please baby" John moaned "what? Tell me what you want me to do?" he asked fuck me make me burn please I need to feel you inside of me please…." he pleaded Randy smiled "well ok then" he said he lubed up his cock and slid home into his husband. "oh yeah!" John shouted he had finally been given what he wanted "god John so tight" Randy moaned "uh huh and you're so big" John moaned back at him.

"fuck Johnny I love this ass" Randy said as he thrusted back into him. "and it loves you" John muttered. "harder baby" he requested Randy smiled and nodded he angled his hips and thrusted into John harder and faster. "that's it" John gasped out "like this Johnny? Is this how you like me fucking you?" Randy asked "yes and you know it!" John screamed as he came all over his hand and the arm of the couch. "cum for me" he spoke to Randy.

"I'm gonna I'm gonna cum in you till you over flow" Randy spoke "fuck Johnny!" he did as he said and filled John up to the brim his cum leaking down John's ass and thighs he slowly pulled out of John and dragged him into a shower to clean up.

**Please review…**


	38. Chapter 38

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 38**

They had their shower then Randy went to go get the kids he picked them up and went home John was doing the laundry. "daddy!" Lilly and Taylor shouted John smiled and hugged them both close. "hey guys how was the stay with aunt Amy?" John asked "good we had fun and uncle Matt was there" Taylor said John smiled. John looked up at Randy "where's Al?" John asked "in her room sulking" Randy said "why?" John asked "because she was being rude to Amy and Matt when I got to their place" John rolled his eyes.

"what are we going to do about this?" John asked Randy shrugged "I don't know baby but if she doesn't snap out of it soon I am going to ground her for life" Randy said John nodded he finished the laundry and went to see Alanna he saw her drawing on her walls he growled. "Alanna what do you think you're doing?" he asked "nothing" John sighed "do you want to be grounded for the rest for the year because the way you're acting you're gonna be" John spoke.

"just leave me alone I want everyone to leave me alone" she cried John sighed and hugged her and she started sobbing. "why doesn't my mom love me?" she asked John shook his head. "baby she does love you but she is being selfish" John said Alanna nodded. "Al would you like to go see a therapist?" John asked she nodded "ok then I will sort it out ok?" Alanna nodded. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

He walked into his room and saw Randy in there. "so?" Randy asked "she wants to see a therapist I was thinking we all should Lilly, Tay, Alanna and us" John said "Jay we don't need one" Randy said "yes we do because if we don't we will argue like before and I don't want that do you?" John asked Randy shook his head "no" John smiled "then we will start therapy ok?" Randy nodded.

"why do you always get your way?" Randy asked "because I am the best husband in the world and you want to please me and make me happy" John said "I know I please you" Randy said smirking John growled "why is it always sex with you! We can never have a normal conversation without sex being involved!" John spat and walked away. "what the hell just happened?" Randy asked himself.

John stormed out of the room and into the lounge room he was so annoyed with Randy he was always thinking about sex it was always sex with him and it was annoying. "daddy can we go to the park?" Lilly asked John smiled and nodded "sure tell your brother and sister" John said Lilly smiled and nodded. John got up and went back into his room putting on some shoes.

"where are you going?" Randy asked "the park with the kids" John said "well I will come" John nodded the whole family got ready and they headed to the park. The kids ran around playing while John just sat down rubbing his stomach Randy smiled at his family. "are you ok?" he asked seeing John rubbing his belly. "yeah they are just moving around a lot" John said Randy nodded.

"we need to tell our families" John said Randy nodded. "I know baby but I cant be bothered" John said "baby we have to" John nodded "well we can tell your family tonight when we go there for dinner" John said Randy nodded "I'll call mom and dad when we get home ok?" John asked Randy nodded. "when is the next appointment?" Randy asked "next week" John said Randy nodded "four months wow" John smiled and nodded.

"I cant believe we are having twins. It feels so surreal" John said Randy nodded. "I don't know if I can give birth to twins Randy" John stated he was starting to panic. "baby you can do it" John scoffed "Randy Lilly was early and I had a hard time with that pregnancy, Tay was by caesarean. What if something bad happens with these two?" John asked Randy sighed "baby why don't we just go for the caesarean?" we can talk to Maria about it at the appointment" Randy said John nodded "yeah I just don't think natural birth will be good for the babies" John said Randy nodded.

"oh I forgot we got an invitation in the mail to a WWE part next week in la are we going to go?" John asked Randy shrugged "if you want" Randy said John nodded "it would be nice to see everyone again" John said Randy smiled "well we can leave the kids with your parents for the few days I think they would enjoy it" Randy said John smiled "yeah they haven't spent much time with them lately."

"kids time to go!" John yelled the kids came running to them and they walked home. They got home and John went to the office to call his parents and tell them about the babies. "Hello?" Carol answered "hi mom" John said "hi sweetie how are you?" she asked "I'm good I rang to tell you some news" John said "ok then what's going on?" she asked "I'm pregnant again" he said he heard his mom gasp "wow John congratulations" she said John smiled "there's more mom" John said.

"ok what?" she asked "I'm having twins a boy and a girl" John said there was silence. "mom?" John asked "wow Johnny this is big how does Randy feel?" she asked "he's happy so are the kids" John said "you scared baby?" she asked John laughed his mom always knew. "yeah a little but I know I can do this" John said "well good me and your father want you to visit soon ok?" she said "of course mom" John said he heard Taylor whining about something and Randy was losing his patience. "I gotta go mom before Tay makes Randy angry love you" he said "love you too bye son" she said and hung up.

John walked out into the lounge and saw Randy glaring at Taylor who was glaring right back at his dad. "what happened?" John asked "he asked for some sweets I told him no and he went and got them anyway" John nodded "Tay what's the rule?" John asked "if you say no it means no" he said John nodded "go to time out please" John said Tay huffed and walked over to his time out step. "how do you do that he never gets angry at you" Randy said John shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know I have been around him more maybe that's why but don't worry about it baby he can be like that with me as well so can Lilly and Alanna it's not just you" John said Randy nodded. "so what did your mom say?" Randy asked "she was happy for us she knew I was scared but she calmed me a little" John said "well we have to be at my parents at 6" Randy said John nodded.

He walked over to Randy and hugged him. "love you" he said into Randy's clothed chest. "I love you too" Randy responded. "I think I need a nap wake me up in two hours?" John asked Randy nodded. 2 hours later Randy woke him up and he got ready for the dinner. He showered and dressed. "Lilly get ready for your grandparents please and tell Al as well" John said Lilly nodded.

John walked into Taylor's room and saw him playing army men. "buddy get ready for your grandparents house we have dinner there tonight" John said Taylor nodded. John walked into the lounge and saw Randy he was all dressed and looking good. "you look nice" John said Randy smiled "thanks so do you" John smiled and sat next to him. "they better be getting ready" John said Randy chuckled. "well they know they have to" John nodded

A few minutes later all three kids came down stairs looking cute and pretty the family pilled into the car and headed to Randy's parents house. In the car the kids started bickering over what to put on the DVD player. "kids enough!" John snapped Randy looked at his husband he looked tired and emotional. He reached over and took John's hand in his own. "you ok?" he asked John nodded "I had a nightmare" John said Randy nodded "Hunter?" he asked John nodded.

"it was freakier than it has ever been before" John said "why?" Randy asked John glanced into the back and saw all three kids with headphones on. "he raped me again but you sat there watching and grinning as it was happening…..when it ended you just laughed at me and called me a whore and a slut for cheating on you" John said. Randy sighed. "John I would never do that to you" John nodded "I know but it really freaked me out" John said Randy nodded.

They arrived at the Orton's and got out the kids ran inside while John and Randy rolled their eyes at their children. They walked inside and greeted everyone John was surprised to see Meghan there with Nate. They sat down for dinner. John took a bite. "this is great Elaine" John said Elaine smiled "thanks John" John nodded. "so we have news" Randy said everyone looked at them. "John is pregnant" he said John smiled everyone congratulated them. "there's more to it we are having twins a boy and a girl" Randy said everyone was stunned into silence.

After the silence everyone came out of their shock and congratulated John and Randy John smiled he needed happiness right now he was still freaked out about his dream he had. He knew he would have to talk to Randy about it but right now he liked being happy with the family.

**Please review…..**


	39. Chapter 39

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 39**

After the dinner they headed home after putting Lilly and Taylor to bed John headed into Alanna's room to see what she was doing he found her on the computer he sat down on her bed smiling at her. "Al what are you doing?" John asked "just researching" John nodded "researching what?" John asked she looked at him "rape" she said John's eyes widened in shock. "why are you researching rape?" John asked Alanna sighed.

"I heard you and daddy talking about you being raped while we were in the car on the way to grandma and grandpa's. you said you were raped what happened?" she asked "Al I don't think I should tell you I don't want to tell you I am ok now it happened 6 years ago after Tay was born" John said "no I wanna know please tell me" she asked John sighed "no Al it's bad enough you know about it I cant tell you this you're only 13" John said "turn the computer off and go to sleep please" John said Alanna sighed and nodded.

John walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed Randy looked at him. "what's wrong?" Randy asked "Al knows about me being raped she heard us talking" John said "what?" John nodded "she wanted me to talk about it with her but I cant do that Randy she's 13" John said "maybe you should" Randy said John looked at him as if he was nuts. "no way it's bad enough it happened let alone having to talk to a 13 year old about it" John said "but baby" Randy said John shook his head "no Randy not telling her about it" John snapped Randy sighed "well I will then" Randy said John shook his head "do it and I will leave" John said he grabbed his pillows and left the room for the couch he couldn't believe Randy wanted to tell a 13 year old about what happened to him.

John woke up the next morning and got ready for the day he hadn't had a very good sleep sleeping on the couch but he couldn't be near Randy last night he just hoped Randy wouldn't tell Alanna about what happened to him that was the last thing he wanted. He started on breakfast he got the kids up and ready for school they ate and headed to school. John came home and started on the dishes then the laundry then he started working. "morning" Randy said as he walked into the room John smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about last night John you were right Alanna shouldn't be told about this it's too early for her to know" Randy said John nodded "I'm not telling her ever Randy" John said "what?" John nodded "why does she need to know?" John asked "she's concerned about you" John shrugged "I am fine though I don't like thinking about it so no I am not telling her or anyone else about it….it's my issue I was the one raped and abuse no one else so leave it alone" John said Randy sighed.

"John we're all involved in this" Randy pointed out John stood up "are we? So you were the one who got beat with a belt? who got raped so hard he bled? you're the one who can still feel him inside of you? you're the one who hates sex with his husband because he thinks he is tarnished because he had someone else in him? you're the one who feels guilty every fucking day about it? And Randy are you the one who hates the fact that after six years he still loves the guy who raped him huh Randy are you that guy?" John asked crying he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Randy was shocked that John had said all that especially about him still loving Hunter how could he after everything he has done to him? He walked after John and entered the room he saw John throwing shit around all over the place and packing a bag. "what are you doing?" Randy asked "leaving for a few weeks I'm going to go to Boston and spend some time with my mom and dad" John said "John we need to talk about this" Randy said John shook his head "no Randy it's done with how can you even look at me knowing I still love Hunter?" John asked "are you in love with him?" Randy asked John shook his head "no I'm in love with you" John said.

"well I don't care about it then" John scoffed "you may say that but I can see it in your eyes that you're hurt and pissed about it Randy he raped me and beat me and I still love him I am a crazy person I cant be around you and the kids like this I just cant it's not fair to them" John said Randy sighed "we're not breaking up right?" Randy asked John shrugged "I don't know I need me time" John said Randy sighed and nodded.

"I don't want you to go John" John sighed "I know but I need to I just need 2 weeks to myself ok?" Randy smiled and nodded they kissed and John left. 2 weeks later John arrived back in Missouri he got in a cab and drove to the house. He paid the driver and walked inside the place was a mess he looked around and the first person he saw was Lilly. He smiled at her and she ran to him John hugged her tightly "missed you daddy" she said John smiled "I missed you too" John said Tay came up next and they hugged then Alanna smiled and hugged him. "where's dad?" John asked "bedroom he has been upset since you left" John nodded and headed to their bedroom.

He saw Randy in there playing with himself he smiled and crawled onto the bed he removed Randy's hands and took Randy into his mouth. Randy's eye's popped open freaked out but he calmed down when he saw John sucking him off. John moaned around Randy's cock and sucked and licked him like a lolly pop. "fuck" Randy groaned John smirked around Randy's member. Randy's bucked his hips so that he was face fucking John. John was nearly gagging Randy was driving in and out of John's mouth at a furious pace. Randy bucked his hips and spasmed one last time before he emptied into John's mouth John smiled and swallowed Randy's seed.

Randy smiled when he saw John he launched himself on top of his husband and hugged him John smiled at the hug. "I'm back for good so stop worrying" John said Randy smiled and kissed John all over his face. "god John I missed you I thought you were gone for good" Randy said John smiled "no I am here and I am staying ok?" Randy smiled and nodded. "I love you Rand I love you" John said Randy smiled "call Adam because I want you now" John smiled and did what was asked Adam came and got the kids.

John was on the bed on his back while Randy straddled his thighs. Randy was kissing all over John's face down his jaw line and to his neck and then he would go back to his lips and kiss him with everything he had. John moaned into the kiss he hadn't felt a spark like that since he and Randy broke up. Randy pulled away from the kiss and started undoing John's shirt. "sit up for me" Randy asked John did what was asked and sat up so Randy could strip him of his shirt.

Randy threw the shirt to the side and kissed along John's neck and down to his chest sucking on John's nipples. John hissed as Randy bit down on one they were quite sensitive. "sorry did I hurt you?" Randy asked John shook his head "no it's fine keep going" John urged Randy nodded and kissed and licked his way around and down John's stomach. He got to John's hips and licked and bit down on his hip bones. He moved away and started kissing the baby bump placing soft kisses all over the bump John was shivering in pleasure he hadn't had sex in since he left and he was dying for Randy to be in him already.

Randy looked into John's eyes and saw they were filled with lust he smiled and kissed the man he loved more than anything in the world. A minute later they pulled away for breath. Randy sat back on his heels and undid John's pant popping the button and slowly unzipping the zipper. John lifted his hips so Randy could pull the garment off of him. Randy threw the pants somewhere behind him.

"get undressed" John told Randy. Randy smiled and got off the bed and stripped himself of his pants and shirt he wasn't wearing any underwear and John licked his lips at the sight of Randy's hard ten inch cock leaking pre cum and red and swollen he need Randy right now. He reached down and pulled his own underwear off Randy got the hint and climbed back onto the bed straddling John's thighs once again.

Randy ran his hands all over John's body he ghosted his hands over John's hard member John was writhing he didn't want to be teased he was dying. "don't tease baby please" John begged Randy smirked "but I like teasing you it's so much fun" John groaned "Randy I am telling you to hurry up and fuck me before I explode and this will all be over" John said Randy nodded sensing the seriousness in John's voice.

Randy reached down and took hold of John's cock and stroked his slightly John moaned finally he was feeling Randy's hands on him where he wanted them to be. "is this what you wanted?" Randy breathed into John's ear John nodded "yes but harder" John whispered Randy took on the order and stroked John harder nearly bringing the man to completion. He pulled his hand away and John let out a groan at the loss of hands on him.

"relax baby I'm gonna give you something so much better than my hand trust me" John nodded knowing what Randy was referring to. "hold on I'll get some lotion from the bathroom" Randy suggested John nodded he was beginning to be impatient.

Randy came out of the bathroom carrying a small bottle of lotion he poured some onto his fingers and got back onto the bed John put his legs on Randy's shoulders giving the younger man better access to his prize. Randy suggested John nodded he was beginning to be impatient.

Randy came out of the bathroom carrying a small bottle of lotion he poured some onto his fingers and got back onto the bed John put his legs on Randy's shoulders giving the younger man better access to his prize. Randy swirled his finger around John's hole and slowly pushed in at the same time he kissed John passionately hoping to distract his lover from the pain and intrusion of his finger.

John gasped into the kiss but relaxed and moaned when Randy found and hit his prostate repeatedly. John arched his back hoping to get Randy's finger in deeper his finger was driving the bigger man crazy and he couldn't wait for his actual cock to be in him. "want more" John begged when they pulled away from the kiss Randy smiled "tell me what you want" Randy asked "you I want you" John pleaded Randy smiled seeing the look of pleasure etched on John's face that look never got old especially if he was the one making him have that look.

Randy pulled out his finger and went back in with three moving them around inside of John stretching him enough so there wouldn't be much pain when Randy finally got what he has been wanting for months and months. "please fuck me Randy just do it already" John moaned Randy pulled his fingers out and poured some lotion onto his member and positioned himself at John's entrance John smiled knowing what was coming he wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist making Randy enter him just a little bit.

Randy rubbed John's protruding stomach and finally entered John all the way John gasped at the feeling it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Randy kept still for a minute letting John get used to be filled finally John bucked his hips urging Randy to move which he did. The pace was slow and steady Randy didn't want to hurt John. John was loving the pace they had never had sex like this it was usually hard and fast just the way he liked it. "you feel so good baby so fucking tight" Randy gasped out the feeling was unlike anything or anyone he had ever felt before John was his perfect mate.

"harder Ran fuck me harder" John moaned bucking his hips to meet Randy's thrusts. Randy did what was asked and fucked John harder but kept the slow pace he leaned his head down and touched foreheads with his man. John just looked into Randy's eyes and smiled seeing the love and lust in them he had never seen Randy's eyes that dark shade before. "fuck I love you" Randy whispered as he was fucking and looking into John's eyes. John closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears. "I love you too now fuck me" John said desperately.

Randy smirked and began to fuck John how he wanted hard and fast they were both sweating and moaning the room was filled with their breaths and moans the noises were getting louder and louder John and Randy were nearing the end. "oh god so close Jay" Randy breathed out John pulled Randy closer "me too fuck gonna cum" John warned Randy wrapped his hand around John's shaft and started stroking him making him come to completion. "fuuuuuck!" John shouted as he came all over his stomach and Randy's hand. "cum for me Randy" John urged Randy groaned and bucked his hips and came inside of John filling the man up with his pearly white seed.

Randy slumped forward but didn't crush John he was careful about that. "that was….that was indescribable" John muttered Randy nodded and slowly pulled out of John and collapsed beside him. John smiled at the look of satisfaction on Randy's face. "I love you John" Randy said looking into John's eyes John smiled "I love you too but we need to sleep if we have to get the kids later" John said Randy nodded and they fell asleep.

_**Please review…**_


	40. Chapter 40

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 40**

5 months later and John was 8 months along with the twins and huge. He couldn't do much and it was pissing him off. The kids were being good well Lilly and Taylor were Alanna and Randy had been giving each other the silent treatment because one day when Randy picked her up from school he found her kissing a boy on the lips! He was annoyed with his daughter but John thought he was sad because his first baby was growing up. Alanna was 14 Lilly 13 and Taylor was 7.

John woke up and went to the toilet he was still tired he did his business and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for his family it was the only thing Randy would really let him do was cook so he enjoyed it immensely. He started cooking pancakes with fruit and syrup. He finished cooking as Randy walked in he wrapped his arms around John and John smiled then sighed seeing Randy couldn't even fit his arms around his waist. "I'm fat" John said "no you're not you're gorgeous" Randy said "I don't feel it" John said Randy turned him around and cradled his face in his hands.

"John I love you no matter what you look like and I think you're still the hottest guy in the world and you're even more sexy when pregnant because we made these babies us together from love" Randy spoke John smiled. "I love you" John said Randy smiled and kissed John the kiss started off soft and slow but John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and Randy deepened the kiss.

"ewww guys children present" Alanna said as her Lilly, Taylor and Alanna's friend Maria walked in. Maria giggled and John and Randy kept kissing. "hello!" Alanna said John and Randy broke apart and John laughed while Randy glared. "relax baby" John said rubbing his head and staring into Randy's eyes. They turned around and saw the kids pigging out on food.

"so how was your sleep kids?" John asked sitting down he wasn't hungry so he didn't eat. "good Mr. Cena I love that bed" John smiled "glad to hear it Maria" John said smiling at the table. He felt the babies moving around and he rubbed his stomach. "I'm finished" Taylor said John smiled at his son "go get ready for school then bud" John said "you two as well I will be leaving in half an hour whether you're ready or not" John said he got up and started cleaning off the table. He felt another hard kick and gasped this one hurt. "seriously kids stop kicking me" he said to his stomach.

"you talking to yourself again baby?" Randy asked John smiled at him "no the babies are full on kicking me" John said Randy nodded and rubbed his stomach John felt better. He yawned a little. "I am so tired" John said Randy nodded "I'll take the kids ok?" John smiled. He went back to his room. Ten minutes later Randy left with the kids. John felt better so he got up and went back to cleaning the kitchen he felt a huge kick and big pain.

Then all of a sudden he heard a big whoosh and felt water empty him his water broke. "shit" he cursed "fuck" John gasped as the pain came harder. He grasped his stomach and made his way to the bedroom changing his pants. He fell to the floor crying the pain was killing him he hoped Randy would get back soon otherwise he would be smashing the house up in aggravation. "John?" Randy called "fuuuck!" John shouted and Randy walked into the room.

He saw John on the floor wincing in pain and holding his stomach. He went over to him crouching in front of him. "what happened?" Randy asked "what does it look like Randy my water fucking broke" John hissed "ok let me get the bag then get you in the car" Randy said John nodded. He threw the bag in the car then helped John into the car he got in and took John to the hospital. "shit" John gasped out. "it hurts Randy so much" John said "I know baby we're nearly there" John nodded he held Randy's hand squeezing it tightly Randy hissed in pain.

"John baby could you let up a little" Randy asked "let up a little fuck you Orton I am in pain here and you're bitching about a hand try pushing two human being babies through a tiny area" John snapped at him. "I'm sorry" Randy said "yeah well you should be if you cant handle that how the hell are you going to handle when I am in labor?" John asked "don't worry I will" Randy said John nodded. "I cant do this without you Randy" John said Randy smiled "I will be with you the entire time I promise" John nodded.

They got to the hospital and rushed inside John was taken back and checked out by their doctor. "ok John you're about 2 centimetres along just relax while I get everything ready for the birth ok?" John nodded and Randy held his hand. "feeling any pain?" Randy asked "not right now" John said Randy smiled "so have you decided on the girls name yet?" Randy asked John nodded "I have what about the boys name?" John asked "it's a secret" John laughed.

"should I get the kids?" Randy asked "no wait until I am at eight or nine" John said Randy nodded "Codes will get them" John nodded "could you call Ames I want her here" John said Randy smiled and nodded he kissed John softly on the forehead before going to make the call. He called everyone to tell them he was in labor and they were all on their way. He went back to John who had a pained look on his face. He rushed over and held his hand.

"god this is worse than the other three" John said Randy smiled "tell me about madisons birth" Randy said "easy as really it only took about five hours from breaking the water to delivery" John said Randy smiled. "everyone is on their way I told them they didn't have to come but they wanted to" John smiled and nodded. "I don't mind baby just make sure someone picks the kids up" John said Randy nodded.

3 hours later and Maria walked in to check John again "ok John you're about 5 cm now" she said John groaned "this is taking forever" John said "I know but we will get there just get some rest ok?" John nodded and relaxed on the bed going to sleep. He woke up a few hours later with strong pains. He sat up and grasped the bed frame squeezing it and breathing like the exercises trying to get past the contraction. "ok John lets see where we are" Maria said John nodded "well you are 10 cm it's time to push I'll go get Randy then we can get started" John nodded glad it was almost over.

"Ow it hurts so bad Randy" Randy nodded and took hold of John's hand. "I hate you this is all your fault" Randy rolled his eyes. "Okay if that will make you feel any better you just keep thinking that ok?" John nodded and grabbed Randy's hand as another contraction came.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in and it was time for John to push so Randy took hold of John's hand and gave it a light kiss. "You can do this babe I know you can" John nodded. "Okay John I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds ok?" John nodded "okay then push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" The doctor said. "It hurts so fucking bad" John cried out.

The doctor smiled "okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe, okay John I can see the head a few more pushes and the first baby be out okay?" John shook his head no. "I can't do it; it hurts too bad I can't Randy." Randy nodded and caressed John's face. "Look at me you can do this remember you are John Cena-Orton you can handle anything I know you can because that's why I love you." John nodded and the doctor silently thanked Randy. "Okay and again push 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 and breathe" all of a sudden there was a loud wail as the doctor pulled the baby out John collapsed back onto the bed.

Randy looked at the baby and smiled he was beautiful he had John's hair and Randy's eyes he was an angel. "Randy would you like to cut the cord?" Randy nodded and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned the baby up before handing him over to John. John smiled when he held their baby for the first time Randy leaned down and kissed the baby and John. "ok John we need to get the girl out ok?" John nodded and pushed again "good work one more push and she should be here" she said John nodded and pushed harder and there was a wail. John fell back onto the bed breathing heavily.

Randy moved and cut the cord and the doctor cleaned the girl up and handed her to John she looked like Lilly did when she was a baby. Randy was holding the boy. "so what is the little girls name?" Maria asked "Brooklyn Breanne Cena-Orton" John answered Randy smiled he loved the name "and the boys name?" she asked "Brady Jace Cena-Orton" Randy answered John smiled liking the names. Randy kissed John they were happy the twins were finally there.

**Please review….**


	41. Chapter 41

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 41**

John woke up a few hours after giving birth he was in pain a lot of pain. He opened his eyes and saw Adam was in the room holding Brooklyn. "Addy" he said Adam looked at John and smiled he helped him sit up. "hey buddy how are you feeling?" Adam asked "sore where is Randy?" John asked "gone to take the kids to get changed and some dinner before they meet the twins." Adam said John nodded and smiled.

"I love the names" Adam said John smiled "I'm glad he picked Brady's name and I picked Brooklyn's" John said Adam smiled and nodded. He placed Brooklyn in John's arms then picked up Brady for himself. "he looks so much like Randy" Adam said "I know well he wanted a Randy clone so he got one" John said Adam laughed. "do you know when you'll be going home?" Adam asked John sighed "no probably not for a while if I am still so sore but who knows" John said Adam nodded.

Randy walked in a minute later he smiled seeing John awake. John smiled back at him and Randy kissed him softly. "the kids are just eating then we can introduce them ok?" John nodded. "she looks like Lilly" Randy said John laughed "I know it's so weird but she does" John commented. "here Rand take the son and I'll go watch the kids ok?" Adam asked Randy nodded and smiled "thanks Adam" John said Adam smiled and left the room.

"so how are you feeling?" Randy asked sitting on the end of the bed. "exhausted and sore" John said "have they given you anything for the pain?" Randy asked John shook his head "just Tylenol I'll be ok" John said "baby if you're really hurting let me ask Maria" Randy said John shook his head "no it's the same hurt I had with Lilly just a bit worse" John said Randy eyed him knowing he was lying.

"so we need to decide on god parents for these two" Randy said John nodded "yeah I was thinking Amy" John said Randy smiled and nodded "yeah what about the godfather?" Randy asked John shrugged "I have no idea maybe Chris or Ted whoever you want" John said "I was thinking Nate then" John smiled and nodded "sure sounds good just tell him and I'll ask Ames ok?" Randy nodded he saw the twins asleep so he placed them in their hospital cribs. "I'll go get the kids ok?" John yawned and nodded.

Randy walked out to the waiting room and got his children he brought them back in to the room and saw John sleeping again he sighed he thought he could keep awake long enough. He showed the kids their siblings. "what's their names dad?" Alanna asked "Brady Jace Cena-Orton and Brooklyn Breanne Cena-Orton" Randy answered "she looks like Lilly sort of" Alanna said Randy nodded and smiled. "yeah she does" Randy spoke. "come on lets get you home and into bed ok?" Randy said they nodded and left.

"I wish daddy was awake" Lilly said "me too" Taylor spoke Randy nodded "I know kids but daddy was tired extremely tired you can see him tomorrow after school" Randy said they nodded. They got home and Randy got them into bed he then went and cleaned up the spot where John's water had broke then climbed into bed himself. The next day he got the kids off to school then headed to the gym for a bit before going to see how John was. He got to the hospital and found John sitting up laughing with Cody.

"hey baby" Randy greeted him John turned and smiled "hey baby" John greeted him they kissed briefly before Randy took Brady from John. John smiled at them they were like twins. "so what was so funny?" Randy asked "oh the other day Ted tried cooking and nearly burned the house down and the kids were making fun of him." Cody said John laughed again. Cody started feeling a pain. "you ok Codes?" Randy asked "yeah just a pain is all I've been having them all night and now" Cody explained. "Codes I think you're in labor" John said Cody's eyes widened. "Randy go get a doctor" John said Randy nodded and left to find a doctor. They came and took Cody for an exam.

"where is Ted?" John asked "I think he is at a signing in Kansas city today" Randy said "you should call him baby" John said Randy nodded. He called Ted and he said he was on his way. "so how was your night with the kids?" Randy asked John smiled "good they slept a bit I was up I think 5 times feeding and changing them" John said Randy smiled "what about you with the other three?" John asked "they were all good they were a little upset they couldn't see you last night" John nodded "they can see me today" John said Randy smiled.

"do you know when you can leave?" Randy asked John shook his head "nope Maria hasn't come in yet to tell me" John said Randy nodded. "hi guys" Maria said John smiled at her. "how are you feeling John?" she asked "good much better than last night" John said she smiled. "that's great ok let me just check you over then I can decide when you can leave" John nodded she checked him over "ok you should be able to leave tonight" she said John smiled "thanks doc" Maria smiled "they seem fine also" she said after checking the twins out.

"so tonight the hard work starts with twins and three grown kids" Randy said John nodded "I guess so I just hope the other three understand that there is two of them which means double crying" John said chuckling. "they should be fine with it all Jay" John smiled. Later that day John was released and they headed home. They got home and put the twins in their cribs. And Randy made John relax. He was still a little sore. "daddy we're home!" Taylor screamed and woke the twins up John sighed and got up to check on them Randy had gone to get the kids. "Taylor Randall what did I say?" Randy asked "not to scream?" he asked Randy nodded.

"time out now!" Randy said Taylor sulked and walked to time out. Lilly and Alanna walked in quietly to see John he had gotten the twins back to sleep. He hugged both girls. "daddy are they sleeping?" Lilly asked whispering John smiled and nodded. They made their way out to the lounge. "come here baby boy" John said to Taylor. Taylor smiled and ran over and hugged John, John smiled he loved his Tay hugs. "Taylor what did I say?" Randy asked as he walked in. "Randy I asked him to come over" John said Randy glared at John who rolled his eyes.

"go play bud" John said Taylor smiled "Tay" John called he stopped and turned around "not loudly ok?" Taylor smiled his dimples and ran off. Randy was still glaring John stood up making his way to the kitchen. "calm down Randy I wanted a Tay hug get over it he's a 7 year old he's gonna be loud the twins will have to get used to it" John said Randy sighed. "I told him not to scream when he walked in the door but he didn't listen he never listens to me" Randy said "whatever he always listens to you" John said "no he doesn't" Randy said "yes he does he only cleans his room when you tell him to same with his chores" John said Randy smiled knowing it was true.

John started sorting out the bottles for the twins and a snack for the kids. "didn't I tell you to relax?" Randy asked John smiled at him. "like that's gonna happen with five kids in the house" John said Randy laughed. "Teddy rang Samuel Felix was born a short time ago" John smiled "that's great I cant wait to meet him" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I think I might have a bath" John said Randy nodded. "want some company?" Randy asked "not right now baby sorry" John said he kissed Randy softly and went for his bath.

"daddy can I have friends sleep over seeing as it's a Friday?" Alanna asked "me too" Lilly said. Randy sighed "kids no" he said Alanna glared at him and it reminded Randy of himself. "why not" she asked "because the twins are here" Randy said "so I don't care" she said "well me and dad do we want them to sleep and with more little girls around it's not going to happen is it?" Randy asked "dad I promise to be quiet we can have a camp out even?" Lilly asked "no end of story" he said "you're mean!" Alanna shouted John walked into the room with Brooklyn in his arms needing to be fed.

"what is going on?" John asked grabbing a bottle and warming it up on the stove. "the girls want to have a sleep over" Randy said John groaned "and I take it you said no right?" John asked Randy nodded "girls maybe tomorrow ok please I am sore and tired and I want to sleep please?" John asked Alanna and Lilly sighed and looked how tired John was "ok" they said and walked away. "but tomorrow they're coming over" Alanna said.

"Alanna Marie we are the parents not you" Randy said Alanna growled and stormed upstairs. "they are driving me mad" Randy said John laughed. He placed Brooklyn in her swing and walked over to Randy and pulled him into a hot kiss. "feel better?" John asked after they pulled apart Randy smirked. "wish 6 weeks would come" John laughed and slapped Randy's clothed chest. "I love you perv" John said Randy smiled "I love you too even though they're a pain in the ass we did good with the kids huh?" John smiled and nodded "that we did baby" John said Randy smiled and kissed John's neck.

**Please review….**


	42. Chapter 42

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 42**

The next day John and Randy decided the girls could have two friends over each, Taylor was staying with Cody and Ted because he wanted to spend time with Garrett. "daddy come on we have to go to the store" Lilly moaned "Lilly ten minutes ok let me get ready" John said Lilly huffed and nodded. "seriously?" John asked Randy who laughed "hey you agreed to this" John sighed "want me to get a movie for us?" John asked Randy nodded "oh yeah and some gummy bears too" John laughed and crawled over to Randy who was laying back on the bed and kissed him. "love you" John said Randy smiled "I love you too now go before they come in here again" John laughed and nodded.

He got the girls and Taylor into the car and drove Taylor to Cody's first before going to the video store with the girls. "three movies each one lot will be in the bedroom and the other lot will be in the lounge" John said they nodded and ran away to get what they wanted. John looked around and got some movies for him and Randy he decided on some action movies what was the point of romantic when they couldn't have sex? John thought.

He saw what the girls picked Alanna had wild things and cruel intentions. "put them back not happening Al" John said "why?" John sighed "because you're too young for that not happening" he said sternly she walked away and picked some other movies, Lilly had picked out crossroads, sweet home Alabama and twilight, Alanna picked 27 dresses, licence to wed and bring it on. John picked up some gummy bears for Randy and paid for the movies and left for the store.

He got a cart and went shopping for the girls things they got chocolates, sweets, ice-cream, crisps and dip and cakes John got him and Randy some stuff also before paying and leaving for home. "what are we having for dinner dad?" Alanna asked "probably just pizza" John said she nodded. "what are you and dad doing tonight?" Lilly asked "just watching our own movies and looking after all of you and the twins" John said they got home and walked in. "Alanna you and your friends are in the lounge and Lilly you and your friends are in the bedroom" John said and walked into his room he threw the movies and gummy bears at Randy and laid on the bed.

"was it that bad?" John nodded "Alanna wanted to hire out cruel intentions and wild things" John said looking at Randy "you told her no right?" John nodded "yeah but she is growing up to quick" John stated "hey we still have three little ones" John smiled and nodded "yeah cant wait till we have a house with no kids though" John said Randy laughed and nodded. "I have Alanna in the lounge that way we can keep an eye on her and her friends more easily" John stated Randy smirked and nodded.

John yawned. "this is gonna be a long night" he muttered Randy nodded and kissed him passionately, he rolled on top of John kissing him John thrusted his hips up making Randy groan "we better stop otherwise I will need some alone time in the bathroom" Randy said John laughed. He got up to check on the girls he saw them sorting out their things. 3 hours later and Alanna's friends Jess and Maria were there along with Lilly's friends Stacey and Brooke. "hi girls" John greeted them he had Brady in his arms he needed a bottle. "he is so cute Mr. Cena" Jess said John smiled "he is he looks like Randy" John said she smiled John got the bottle and went back to the bedroom to feed his son.

"I feel like I am being imprisoned to our room" John said Randy laughed "I would take you out for dinner but cant with 8 kids around" John laughed and nodded "I don't need dinner I just need you" John said he pulled Brady up to burp him. "I'll go check on Lilly ok?" John smiled and nodded he burped Brady and laid him on the bed just looking at him he looked so much like Randy it was scary. Randy walked into the Lilly's bedroom and saw her with her friends Stacey and Brooke. "hi girls are you alright?" Randy asked "sure dad we're fine Alanna is in her room though" Lilly said Randy sighed and nodded he walked up the hall and saw Alanna's door closed.

He walked in and they jumped. "what did dad say?" he asked "lounge?" she asked back Randy nodded "now" he said sternly Alanna sighed and nodded. "why aren't we allowed in the bedroom Al?" Jess asked "because they think I am growing up to fast and they know about me and Kyle" Alanna said they nodded. Randy went back into his bedroom and got onto the bed with John. "why don't we go chill in the entertainment room?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded "yeah I'll order the pizza's" John said Randy nodded he placed Brady back in his crib grabbed the monitors and went into the entertainment room.

John ordered 5 pizza's for him, Randy and the girls before joining his husband in the entertainment room. Randy was in there watching the history channel John cursed it was so boring most of the time. He sat down next to Randy and cuddled up to him "do we have to watch this?" John asked "yep" Randy said smirking. John just laid back nearly falling asleep.

The pizza's arrived so they ate then cleaned John and Randy gave the twins their baths and fed and changed them and put them to bed before relaxing in the entertainment room putting on Talladega nights one of John's favourite movies. Half way through they heard the twins crying they got up and sorted them out, John went to the kitchen and saw Alanna watching 27 dressed he smiled at her. He made some ice cream. He went back into Randy and handed him his bowl Randy smiled and kissed John and started eating. "I am so tired" John said "I know baby but we cant sleep until they are asleep" John nodded "having twins makes you 50 times more exhausting" John stated Randy nodded.

"you know it's all your fault" John said "what is?" he asked "having twins you and your sperm" John said Randy laughed "hey like to swim" John laughed. Hours and hours later John and Randy were able to sleep. The next day Randy drove the girls home and picked up Taylor while John stayed and cleaned up the house it was a right mess. He started vacuuming and mopping the floors.

"dad can I go out with Kyle tonight?" Alanna asked "no" John said "why?" she asked "because it's a school night" John stated "this family sucks" John nodded "uh huh" John said her tantrums didn't faze him anymore. "please I promise just to get ice cream" John shook his head "no Alanna" he said "god I hate you" John nodded and finished what he was doing what Alanna said had stung him a little but he got over it. "daddy" Taylor said John smiled and hugged his baby boy "missed you" John smiled and hugged him again "I missed you too how was uncle Codes and uncle Teddy?" John asked "good Sammy was there" John nodded and smiled as Tay ran off.

"you ok you seem off?" Randy asked "same shit Alanna having a tantrum over not being able to go out then telling me she hates me" John said "she what?" John nodded "Randy I'm used to it she does it all the time" John said "John that is not acceptable you're her father she has to obey your decisions and respect you" John shrugged "I don't mind Randy face it she's never really gonna think of me as her father anyway" John said walking away into Taylor's room.

Randy knew John was upset he always found comfort in Taylor's undying love for him. "Alanna what is wrong with you?" Randy asked "nothing why?" she asked "your father is upset did you tell him you hated him?" Randy asked "I didn't mean it though" Randy growled "I don't care he is upset he thinks you don't love him" Randy said "I do" she said "well go tell him that not because I am making you but because you want to" Randy spoke and walked away all of his kids were driving him insane why did he have to love sex so much? Alanna got up and found John in the laundry folding clothes.

John noticed her and handed her a pile of clothes. "go put them away please" he said she nodded and came back. "I'm sorry" she said "sorry for what?" John asked "being mean and telling you I hate you when I don't I don't hate you I love you very much" John smiled "good because I love you but Al you need to understand that me and dad are trying to protect you even if you don't like our rules you cant throw a tantrum every time ok?" Alanna nodded and smiled.

John hugged her "I love you dad" she spoke John smiled "I love you too Al" John said she walked away. "thankyou" John said he knew Randy was there "how did you know I was there?" he asked "I've know you for years baby" John said Randy smiled he pulled John closer and kissed him passionately. "all is well then?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah all is well" John said they kissed again having kids was great at times but at others it was nothing but hell.

**Please review….**


	43. Chapter 43

**MORE CHANGES CHAPTER 43**

**YEARS LATER **John was more than a little surprised when he came in the house. It was dark and way too quiet for a house with five kids. John felt good though, his husband had treated him to an all day renewal spa for the 15th wedding anniversary. He had been body scrubbed, massaged, dipped, soaked in mud, re-scrubbed, massaged again, he also had a facial and a manicure AND a pedicure. He felt wonderful and his fair skin was glowing, he looked more handsome than ever. He'd gotten his six pack abs back, he was fit and sexy. He was disappointed that his husband wasn't home, he wanted to show off and have raging hot sex. Randy had told him the all the kids were staying with Cody and Ted for the night so he and Randy could celebrate alone.

He flipped on the light. There was a red ribbon tied to the door. There was a card on the ribbon that read: FOLLOW ME. John laughed, Randy could be romantic...sometimes. He followed the ribbon, it eventually led him upstairs and into their bedroom. He turned on the light, the ribbon ended at their closet door. It was attached to a garment bag. The bag was marked TUXES BY ARMANI. John was really puzzled now. He had an old tux in the closet.

He opened the garment bag, a card fell out. He looked at the tux. It was a soft inky blue black. It had a matching vest with a white cummerbund, and a white bow tie. It was expensive and it felt like and it looked like it. He picked the card up off the floor it read: PUT ME ON. He knew Randy's handwriting, he laughed "short and to the point". He was already clean, so he didn't waste time showering and shaving.

He stripped down and then put on a clean pair of boxers and an undershirt. He put the tux on. It fit perfectly. The colour made his complexion glow even more. It showed of his muscular body, John Cena-Orton looked like sex on legs. His dress shoes had been polished to a mirror like finish. He slipped them on and finished primping. He sat on the bed and waited, he was perplexed.

After about 15 minutes the door bell rang. He turned off the bedroom light and went to the door. A man in a chauffer's uniform was standing there, "John Cena-Orton?" the man asked. "Yes, that's me" John answered. "Mr. Randall Cena-Orton asked that you come with me, please" The man turned and went to the long stretch hummer limo. "Leave it to Randy to use a hummer" John laughed again. The man opened the door and John stepped up into the limo. On the seat was a bouquet of mixed coloured roses, there were red, yellow, pink, black even blue ones, in the center of the bouquet were 5 of the most perfect, flawless white roses they surrounded two Red ones of such a deep crimson, they were breathtaking.

John knew in his heart, the 5 white roses where their children and the two crimson ones were himself and Randy. John's eyes were moist. When Randy went all out, he did it to perfection. The card attached to the ribbon around the roses simply said, "I love you, Johnny". John was speechless, he held the roses gently in his lap.

They drove for about 15 minutes. The limo driver stopped, got out and opened the door. Cody was standing there smiling. "Hey Codes, what is going on?" John was more curious now. Cody just put his fingers to his lips and made a "Shhh" motion. John was holding the roses, cradled in his left arm. John looked around. They were standing in front of a small, but pretty church. John looked at Cody again, but he was just standing there with a stupid grin on his face. Cody's cell phone interrupted the quiet, it rang twice and stopped.

Cody walked up to John, and offered him his arm. John took it, still puzzled, but he was going to play along. He knew Randy was behind all this, and he would not destroy his husband's surprise. Cody lead John to the door of the church, the doors opened. John saw Randy at the far end of the church, he was absolutely handsome, his tux matched John's exactly. He wore a crimson rose on his lapel. Ted was standing next to him. Lilly and Alanna were standing opposite Randy.

The girls were dressed in long midnight blue gowns, crowns of miniature daisy's around their heads, each girl was holding an ivory rose. They looked so grown up and beautiful. Tay was now walking down the aisle, holding a pillow with two rings on it, when he came to the end of the aisle he stood next to Randy, and Randy smiled at him. John only now heard the music being played, it was "Spring" from Vivaldi's Four Seasons. John's favourite and the only piece of classical music he liked. John noticed the twins, Brady in a tux just his father's and Brooklyn was dressed up in a fluffy midnight blue dress. They both had little baskets of rose petals.

John watched them go down the aisle spreading their flowers. John was about to break out crying. Randy had set up a wedding, John thought to himself "He wants to marry me all over again", John's heart soared. When the twins reached the end of the aisle Lilly and Alanna each took one of the twins by the hand, and stood in place. Now John looked at the people as the music swelled a bit they all stood for John to walk down the aisle, all their friends and some family were there, John was just in shock. Cody whispered "Ready?" John could only nod. Cody escorted John down the aisle.

John locked eyes with Randy. They both fell in love with each other all over again. Whey they reached Randy, he gave his roses to Lilly, Cody took up his place as John's best man. Randy took John's right hand in his left and they stepped forward a few paces to the higher alter and the celebrant. The music faded.

The Celebrant began: "My friends, we are gathered here this evening to celebrate and renew the 15 year marriage of John Felix Anthony Cena and Randall Keith Orton. John and Randy have loved each other over the years. They have been through some very hard times. They have parted and rejoined, they have laughed and they have cried, they have danced and they have mourned, they have lived the very lesson of I Corinthians: Love is patient. Love is kind, love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love knows no gender, age or reason. Love never ends."

"Randy, you may now recommit yourself to John." Randy turns to John, taking both his hands in his. "I love you John. I know I surprised you with this, but I just wanted you to know I would marry you all over again. We have been married 15 years. Through good and bad I loved you for every second of it. I found this poem, it expressed exactly what I wanted to say:

There is a man who loves meWho wraps me in his armsThat is the place where I am changedTake me to that place, JohnTo that secret place whereI can be with youYou can make me like youWrap me in your armsagain John, I love you, thank you for giving me the 5 greatest blessings of my life, our dearest children. Thank you for always being there, for taking me back when I didn't deserve you. Thank you for showing me what love is. Thank you for the laughter and the tears. I have and will continue to love, honour and respect you for all the rest of our days" Ted reached down and took a ring from the pillow and gave it to Randy.

"John I give you this ring with all my love. We are the rubies, the diamonds are our children (there is a ruby then five diamonds and another ruby). God, John, I LOVE you so much," he slipped the ring onto John's finger, it fit next to his older band perfectly. Randy had tears running down his cheeks, so did John.

The celebrant continued: "John, you many now recommit yourself to Randy" John takes Randy's hands in his.

"Randy I love you. I wish I'd had time to have something prepared to say, but I love this surprise. I couldn't be happier than I am right now, standing here with you and our children surrounded by loved ones. You never cease to amaze me. You have kept me on my toes through 15 years of marriage. I may not have liked you sometimes, but I always loved you. In every marriage there are times when it is hard to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt the ones we love the most. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we must love. It might be hard sometimes to say I am sorry or I forgive you, I need you, I am hurting. Randy, I have always loved you and will always love you. You are a part of me, the best part of me. With you by my side, I have grown so much. WE have evolved and transformed together. We have endured together, laughed and cried together. We are raising a beautiful family together. Beloved, please take my hand, with you as my partner, the best is yet to be. You are my heart, my best friend, my life. I renew my commitment to you. I promise to love and cherish you, respect you, and grow with you for all the days of our lives. Randy, I love you so very much." Cody leaned over and handed John his new ring for Randy. It was the same diamond and ruby band.

"Randy, I give you this ring with all my love. We are the rubies, our children are the diamonds." John slips Randy's ring on to his finger. Both men openly had tears running down their cheeks.

The celebrant now turned to the children: "Lilly, Alanna, Tay, Brooklyn and Brady, now have something to say to John and Randy."

The five children all move to stand in front of their fathers. The girls holding the twins hands, Tay standing in the middle. The children recited together: "We pledge to honour our family, recommitted this day. We promise to respect you, for you have brought us much joy and we will work together as a family. We love you both very much. There is not a dry eye in the place, as the children return to their places.

Once again the celebrant continues: "Randall Keith Orton, do you promise to continue to love John Felix Anthony Cena, honour and keep him for all the rest of your days? "I Do" Randy says with a teary voice.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, do you promise to continue to love Randall Keith Orton, honour and keep him for all the rest of your days? "I Do" John answers through is own tears.

"Randy and John, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Holy Matrimony, Have promised your love for each other by your vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you once again, husband and husband. Whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Congratulations, you may now kiss your husband"

Randy pulled John into his harms and kissed him deeply, they broke the kiss with a smile. Randy and John turned, then paused, Lilly handed John back his roses.

The celebrant says "It is my honour to present to you once again, Mr. and Mr. Randy and John Cena-Orton" The music begins again as Randy and John walk up the aisle.

When they go outside, Randy led John right into the limo. He pulled John in for a long, passion filled kiss. When air becomes an important factor, they broke the kiss.

"John? Did I surprise you?" Randy smirks. "Baby, I am just...just overwhelmed! How long have you been working on this little surprise?" John's voice is full of awe and wonder and love. Randy answers, "Since the day I met you, baby!" He pulled John in for another kiss.

They were happy together they had been together for 15 years married and they went through changes then more changes but they came out together and happy in the end.

**Should I do a sequel? If you want me to do a sequel I need some ideas for it so PM me please….. I may even do a prequel to changes what do you think?**


End file.
